


The dragon and his princess

by Yuki_cross_kuran



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 49,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_cross_kuran/pseuds/Yuki_cross_kuran
Summary: Achnoliga has been defeated. And now Lucy is given a letter from someone. Now Lucy must go and follow the letter. Who is the letter from? Follow Lucy as she discovers the Heartfilia's dirty secret that they have kept hidden. What is the secret? And watch as Lucy begins to fall in love with her first friend from Fairy tail. But will she have a love rival? Or will their heart be all for Lucy? Will Lucy be able to find Aquarius again?





	1. Lucy's strange letter

~Achnlogia was defeated a week ago~

Lucy was in her room writing a book. A book about her adventures with fairy tail and about how Achnologia was defeated. Lucy was sure this book was going to be a best seller. Lucy gets up and stretches till she hears a knock at the door. Lucy gives a confused look. She wasn't expecting visitors and knows full well if it was one of her guild mates they would of just barged in without knocking. Lucy just shrugs and ignores the door and sits back at her desk and starts writing again. Then there was another knock at the door. Lucy sighs. "Seriously who would that be" lucy says frustrated. Lucy pushes herself from desk frustrated. Lucy walks and opens the door. Lucy stands surprised to see Spetto standing there. Spetto used to be a maid of the Heartfilila Kozen. "Hello Miss Lucy. My haven't you grown up. You look so much like your mother" Spetto says as she touches Lucy's cheek. "Sp-p-petto? Why are you here?" Lucy asks bewildered with a confused look. "Miss Lucy you know a pretty lady shouldn't look confused it will cause wrinkles you know" Spetto says looking at Lucy. "Spetto how rude of me. Do you want to come in?" Lucy asks as she opens her door to her apartment to the old lady. Spetto nods as she walks in the apartment and sits at the table. Lucy shuts the door and sits across from Spetto. 

"Spetto you don't have to call me Miss. You aren't a servant of the Heartfilila Kozen anymore. So you can just call me Lucy." Lucy says looking at the old women and watch her make a disgusted look of not calling her Miss. "Miss Lucy how much do you know about what your father left you after he died?" Spetto asks. Lucy puts a finger to her cheek thinking trying to remember. "Nothing I know of. Why?" Lucy asks confused. "Lucy I was asked to give you this letter if Achnologia was defeated. Your father trusted me with this letter. That is why I'm here" Spetto says as she passes Lucy a white envelope with Lucy written on the front in neat cursive. "Do you know what is in the letter?" Lucy asks as she takes the envelope. "No Miss Lucy. It wasn't my business. Now that I have fulfilled my duties I must leave" Spetto says as she gets up and walks to the door. "Spetto don't you want to know what is in the letter?" Lucy asks. Spetto shakes her head. "No Miss Lucy. It's for only your eyes. Goodbye Miss Lucy" Spetto says and walks out the door. Lucy quickly gets up and runs to the door and opens it. But Spetto was gone.

Lucy sighs and shuts the door. Lucy leans against the door and looks at the envelope on her table. Lucy walks and picks the envelope up gently and walks to her bed and sits on her bed. Lucy just stares at the letter for 10 minutes tracing her name on the envelope with her finger. The last letter to her from her father. Lucy was so unsure to open the letter or not. Another 10 minutes passed then Lucy decides to delicately open the envelope and reads the letter.

'To my dearest daughter Lucy,

You must be getting this letter from Spetto because I have died before Achnologia was defeated. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. But please remember I love you Lucy. I'm sorry i didn't give you the attention you wanted or respected your feelings. I guess it was just hard watching you grow up looking so much like your mother. Lucy after I sold the Kozen i worked hard at a guild again. I worked really hard to try and set you up for life. Provide to you what i should of have. Lucy I bought back the Kozen and our estate so you can visit your mothers and my grave whenever you like. Because I have died you are the sole heir that inherits the Kozen and the estate. They are entirely up to you to choose what you do with. But Lucy before you do anything with it I want you to visit the estate. I have left you a gift. A gift you shouldn't pass up. You will regret it if you don't visit. I'm sorry Lucy but this is all I can tell you. But i will say if you visit the Kozen you will find out a secret that we have been hiding. You will either be upset or happy. You are bit unpredictable like that. I also give my blessing for you to date that pink haired boy Natsu. That chemistry between you to is obvious. Well i better go. Goodbye Lucky Lucy. I love you.

From Father xo'

Lucy grips the letter crying. Her father really did care about her. He even went as far to buy back the kozen and estate so she was set and didn't have worry about money. But why did he think that she was interested in Natsu. Lucy sobs as she watches Natsu jump on her window sill next to her bed. "Hey Lucy! Wait why are you crying Lucy?" Natsu asks confused looking at the crying Lucy. Lucy wipes her tears away. "Natsu haven't you ever heard of knocking! Or even a front door!" Lucy yells. "Well i didn't expect walking in on you crying. So why were you crying Lucy?" Natsu asks as he jumps from the window to the bed making Lucy bounce. "Whats that paper?" Natsu asks. "Its the reason I was crying" Lucy admits. "If it makes you sad want me to burn it?" Natsu asks as he burns one of his hands. "No you aren't not getting near it you pyro! The letter is the last letter my father left me. It tells me he is sorry and that he bought back the estate and Kozen. Telling me I inherited it all. And that I need to visit the estate before I decide what to do with everything" Lucy says as she looks down clutching her skirt with both hands. Natsu grabs Lucy's hand. "Well then let's go. Let's go to your estate Lucy. You don't have to go alone. I will be with you" Natsu says smiling as he jumps up. "I don't know if I want to go" Lucy admits looking at Natsu with tears. "Lucy lets just check it out. And see why your father wanted you to visit the estate" Natsu says and pulls Lucy to her feet. "Natsu why do you want to visit the estate so much?" Lucy asks looking confused. Natsu with his right hand wipes the tears from Lucy's cheek. "Because i don't like watching you cry Lucy" Natsu says staring in Lucy's eyes. Lucy looks away with a small smile then looks into Natsu's eyes. "Sure we can go. Just give me 15 minutes to get my stuff ready" Lucy says softly. "Sure no problem." Natsu says with a big grin. "Random question where is happy?" Lucy asks looking for the annoying blue cat. "Happy is with Charle on mission with Wendy as well" Natsu says. "Don't you want to wait for happy? Or at least tell him where you are going?" Lucy asks. "He will be fine Lucy. I will just tell Mira you and I going on a mission and to get it kept quite don't want that ice freak to come with us" Natsu says while he watches Lucy run around grabbing things and stuffing them in a backpack. "Do you really think you need all that? Or that we will be gone that long?" Natsu asks confused to see Lucy with huge overstuffed backpack. "You can never be to prepared" Lucy says as she puts the backpack on her back and grabs her whip and keys attaching them to her belt. "When we come back can we try and find Aquarius?" Lucy asks softly with pain wanting her first friend back. "Of course we can find her. I miss the grumpy fish lady anyway" Natsu says grinning rubbing the back of his neck. Lucy giggles at his comment. Natsu and Lucy are finally heading back to the Heartfilila estate.


	2. Arrival at the estate

Lucy and Natsu already left Lucy's apartment and been to the guild to tell Mirajane they were leaving. Lucy and Natsu are on a carriage being pulled by horses. Lucy and Natsu are sitting in the carriage across from each other. Natsu is half hanging out the carriage. "I'm gonna hurl" Natsu says covering his mouth to avoid being sick. Lucy sits with her arms crossed looking slightly annoyed. "Lucy why did you make me come with you?" Natsu asks making gagging noises. "I didn't ask you to come. You were the one that made me go with you. You are the one that wanted me to go" Lucy says annoyed looking out the window. "Why did you want me to visit the estate?" Lucy asks looking at the Natsu half hanging out of the carriage. "I didn't like seeing you upset and knew you wanted to go. You just didn't want to go by yourself" Natsu says. For once it seems Natsu actually has a brain because he is right. Lucy didn't want to go alone. Lucy is slightly confused on how Natsu knew that. "Natsu how were you able to tell I wanted to go. I didn't say I did" Lucy asks giving him a questioning gaze. "Lucy we have been on the same team for years and been through a lot together. Of course I'm going to know what you want or how your feeling" Natsu says giving Lucy a quick glance before puking out the window. Lucy sighs leaning on her arm looking out the window. Soon after Lucy falls asleep. Natsu keeps stealing glances of Lucy.

~Finally at the estate~

Lucy wakes up with a sudden jerk of carriage as it stops. Lucy rubs her eyes and watches Natsu try and quickly get out of the carriage. Lucy picks up her backpack and puts it on her shoulders. Lucy climbs out of the carriage and pays the driver and she looks ahead at the estate she had once known. It surprisingly hasn't changed in all the years since she was there last. "Lucy I still can't believe how big you place is" Natsu says staring at the big estate just as surprised as the first time he seen it. Lucy gives a small giggle. "Your never going to let me live that down are you?" Lucy asks looking at the widemouthed Natsu. Natsu smiles at Lucy. "Nope" Natsu says grinning and starts walking with his hands behind his head. "Come on Lucy lets go visit your mothers and fathers graves" Natsu yells to the Lucy that was just standing there. Lucy shakes her head and starts to run after Natsu. "No wait! Wait for me Natsu" Lucy yells running after Natsu. Natsu smiles watching Lucy run after him. "You big dummy you are heading the wrong way! If you follow me we will actually get to their graves and not to the lake" Lucy yells at Natsu. Natsu looks at Lucy. "Lake? What lake?" Natsu asks looking confused at Lucy. "We aren't visiting the lake. We are here to visit my parents graves. And to see why my father wanted me to visit" Lucy says. "Fine. Lead the way" Natsu says. "Not like you would know where it is. And its not like you can use your nose" Lucy says as she turns left at a big tree and walks straight. Natsu walks following Lucy. "So why do you think your father wanted you to visit the estate?" Natsu asks. "If i knew we wouldn't be here now would we." Lucy says looking at Natsu. "I guess we wouldn't. Maybe he has Aquarius." Natsu suggests. "Natsu that has to be the dumbest thing I have heard. There is no way my father would know how or where Aquarius went. Because I destroyed her key after he died" Lucy says slightly annoyed with her arms across her chest. "I guess that does make sense" Natsu says as he watches Lucy walking. 

Lucy doesn't notice Natsu watching her. "As long as we don't have to hunt through the entire house to find whatever it is" Lucy says still walking. Suddenly Natsu starts to walk quickly to catch up to Lucy. "Yeah well that would take us forever to find it" Natsu whines. "Well not really because I used to live there. I suppose it would be different if we didn't know the place. Just follow me and don't get lost" Lucy says to Natsu. "If I get lost I will just use my nose to find you" Natsu replies. "That won't do you any good. My scent would be all over the place because I grew up there remember." Lucy says annoyed by Natsu being annoying. Natsu rubs his head and thinks for a minute. "I guess that would be hard to find you. So this will fix it" Natsu says as he grabs Lucy's left hand and holds it. "What the hell are you doing?" Lucy yells feeling her heartbeat quicken slightly from his touch. "Just holding your hand so I don't get lost" Natsu says bluntly but he looks away from Lucy with a light pink blush on his face. Lucy thinks about it for a minute. "I guess it could work" Lucy says as they arrive to the front door. "Lucy I thought we were heading to your parents grave?" Natsu questions. "We will. I just wanted to see what my father left me first" Lucy replies as she gets out an old key she owned for the house and puts the key in the lock. The key won't budge at first but she jiggles and moves the key and suddenly the door opens. Lucy walks inside the foyer of the mansion while holding Natsu's hand. It's exactly as she remembered it. Lucy notices a note on a small table in the foyer. Lucy walks to it dragging Natsu as he stands in awe of the place. Lucy opens the note.

'Dear Lucy,

I see you decided to come here after all. Well because you have I set up a treasure hunt for you. You need to complete the hunt to get what you came here to get. So no cheating and have fun. I'm sure you have your flame friend helping you. Your first clue is to go to the place you used to play with your younger sister often. Well that is it Lucy. Have fun and enjoy the treasure hunt.

Love from Father.'


	3. Treasure hunt

Natsu looks over Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy you have a sister?" Natsu asks confused. Lucy shakes her head. "I don't. I never have had a sister." Lucy says looking confused at the note. "And what fun Lucy we get to go treasure hunting" Natsu says grinning. "I don't know if this will be your kind of treasure hunting." Lucy says. "I don't mind. Because I get to help you Lucy" Natsu says looking at Lucy. Lucy flips the note over only to see a letter G in pink on the back. "The only flipping clue he left is a letter G. What the hell is G meant to be? What does G stand for?" Natsu asks confused still staring at the letter Lucy was holding. Lucy tries to think about the random clue and what her father said. The only thing she could think of was playing with a doll in the garden when she was little. The doll her mother gave her for her birthday. A doll she named Gonzales. "He might mean where I played with my doll named Gonzales" Lucy says to Natsu. Natsu looks confused. "You had a doll and named it Gonzales?" Natsu questions. Lucy nods. "Yep" Lucy says not phased by the name. "Gonzales for a female. Isn't it more a guys name?" Natsu questions. "It doesn't matter I liked her name being Gonzales. So what I named it Gonzales. It's not like it's your doll. So her name doesn't matter." Lucy says as she puts the letter in her pocket. "I guess. So where did you frequently play with her?" Natsu questions. "I used to play with her in the garden. I used to make her fun and cute little outfits and everything" Lucy says smiling from the nostalgia of her childhood. "To the garden it is" Natsu says waiting for Lucy to guide them to the garden.

Lucy guides Natsu through numerous corridors till they reach a set of twin glass doors leading to outside. Lucy unlatches the doors and walks towards the garden. Natsu looks at the garden and lets go of Lucy's hand to look at some blooming sunflowers. Natsu thinks they look pretty just like Lucy. Lucy walks towards a beautiful stone bench and sees her doll Gonzales sitting there with another note. Lucy picks up the note. Lucy gently opens the note.

Lucy gently opens the note  
'Dear Lucy,

I see you have got the first clue. I left you your doll so you can remember her and take her home with you. You loved her like a sister after all. But that was all until your mother passed. Once she passed you couldn't even look at her. Now Lucy your next clue. Go to the place where people's soul rest after death.

Love from father.'

Suddenly Lucy turns around trying to find Natsu. But Natsu isn't standing there. "Natsu where are you?" Lucy yells. Natsu's ears twitch when he hears his name and picks a couple of the sunflowers and walks towards Lucy. "What's with the flowers?" Lucy questions as she picks up her doll. "I saw them and thought you would like them Luce" Natsu says handing the flowers to Lucy. Lucy accepts the flowers the from Natsu. "Well that's a bit random Natsu" Lucy says smiling and smelling the flowers. "But they really are pretty" Lucy says now hugging Gonzales and holding the flowers. "Just like you" Natsu says barley audible. Lucy looks at him confused. "What was that? I didn't her you" Lucy asks. Natsu puts his hands out defensively and shakes them out like saying no. "No it was nothing Lucy. I was asking what our next clue is" Natsu says quickly and nervously. "We need to go to a place where peoples souls rest after death" Lucy says handing Natsu the letter and he looks it over. "Do you mean like a grave or something?" Natsu asks. Lucy thinks. "I actually hadn't thought much about it. But that has to be it. Let's head to my parents graves" Lucy says grabbing Natsu's hand starts to guide him out the garden towards the grave. Natsu gives a small blush and looks away from Lucy when she grabs his hand but follows Lucy who is moving quickly. 

They arrive at the graves. Lucy stands for a few minutes staring at her parents graves. Natsu stands with Lucy occasionally stealing glances of her. "Father I'm here like you wanted. What was it you wanted to show me?" Lucy asks no one in particular with a tear escaping her eye. Natsu notices the tear and gently wipes it away. "Lucy please don't cry. We will work it out" Natsu says softly and hugs Lucy. Lucy goes rigid at first from the hug but then relaxes. "Yeah we will" Lucy says softly wiping her eyes and moving away from Natsu. Lucy places one sunflower on each of her parents graves and looks for the next clue. Lucy sees a gold heart shaped locket that was her mothers sitting on her mothers grave with a note. Lucy puts the locket on and then starts to read the letter.

'Dear Lucy,

I left you the locket of your mothers. I put a picture of your mother and I in it so we are with you at all times. Ok Lucy last clue. "Go to a place where you find books" I hope you have been enjoying this little treasure hunter. When you see Capricorn thank him for me. He was the one that made all this possible.

Love from father xo'

"Capricorn helped? You mean the goat guy?" Natsu asks. "Yes Natsu the goat guy. I didn't even know he helped. How did father get a hold of him? He wasn't a celestial wizard" Lucy says stumped as she holds her mothers locket that was around her neck. "Your necklace is pretty Lucy" Natsu says softly. "Yeah it is. It was my mothers. I guess next clue has to be the library" Lucy says thinking about the clue. "Well let's go" Natsu says taking Gonzales from Lucy and grabs Lucy's hand and starts to run towards the house. They arrive at the house again. Lucy stands huffing and puffing from Natsu running. "Seriously Natsu. Why did we have to run?" Lucy asks looking at the unaffected Natsu. "Well I thought you were eager to see what you father wanted you to see" Natsu says rubbing his head. "I do. But I want to live to see it" Lucy says puffed. But she opens the front door again and takes Gonzales from Natsu and places her in the backpack she brought and left at the front of the house. Natsu follows inside and waits for Lucy to put the doll away. Once the doll was away and Lucy could breathe normally again. "Well I guess we head to the library" Lucy says taking Natsu's hand guiding him towards the library. "Seriously Luce how did you never get lost growing up?" Natsu asks as they pass a few different corners and down different hallways. "Because I grew up here silly. So of course I would learn my way around" Lucy says annoyed by his question. "Well how much farther to the library?" Natsu complains. "The library actually used to be my father's study. Only a few a bit longer" Lucy says still guiding Natsu. Not long later they arrive at two large wooden doors that lead to the library. "This is it" Lucy says as she pushes open the doors. Lucy takes a deep breath and she feels Natsu give her hand a small squeeze. Then they walk in Lucy sees the last note and a strange key on her fathers old desk.

Then they walk in Lucy sees the last note and a strange key on her fathers old desk 

 

Lucy picks up the note and key. Lucy looks at the strange gold key. She has never seen before. And she knows there is only twelve zodiac keys. "Lucy I thought there was only twelve gold keys" Natsu asks confused. "There is only twelve. I don't know about this key. I've never seen it before" Lucy says. "Well read the letter" Natsu says urging Lucy to read the note.

'Dear Lucy,

This is the final note. This is the end of the treasure hunt. I wanted you to find the key last. I can't help with the key I'm afraid. So for any questions regarding the key ask Capricorn. He will be able to help you Lucy. This is goodbye Lucy. I love you. And have a great future. Make the family proud. And please don't be naive about your feelings to the pink haired boy. Because if you do you will regret it. Do it before it's to late.

Love from Father Xo'

Lucy cries as she reads the last letter from her father hiding the letter from Natsu. "So what's with the key?" Natsu asks. "I have to ask Capricorn" Lucy says wiping her tears away. Her father could plainly see her feelings towards the pyro even when she couldn't see them herself.


	4. Knowledge of the key

Lucy and Natsu stand for a while looking at the key confused. It was the size of a normal celestial key. And Lucy could also feel magic power emitting from the key as she held it. Lucy confused on why her father left her a key. This key she hasn't ever heard about or seen. This key is clearly different. Because it doesn't look like any of the other celestial keys. Natsu nudges Lucy out of her trance like state. "Luce why don't you just summon the goat guy rather than just staring at the key and looking confused. Confused isn't really a good look on you Lucy" Natsu says staring in Lucy's eyes. "I want to. But I'm really scared on what this key could mean. It is the last thing my father left me. And it's just hard. I want to ask Capricorn. But I also don't to rush knowing the meaning of the last thing my father left me" Lucy says clutching the key tightly trying not to cry. "It's ok Luce. How about you take us to the kitchen to see if there is any food we can eat. And then maybe after lunch you can summon Capricorn and ask him if you feel like it." Natsu says as he grabs Lucy's hand. "Yeah we can do that." Lucy says and puts the key on her necklace with the locket so she can't lose it. 

"Follow me" Lucy says walking towards the kitchen with Natsu. They walk in silence not a word spoken between them. Natsu can see this key upsets Lucy. But he is trying his best not to force her. Natsu is really curious about the key but won't push Lucy. They reach the kitchen and search the whole kitchen to find nothing edible. Lucy sighs frustrated. "Lucy looks like nothing to eat. Why don't we go into town to get something to eat. We could have a picnic?" Natsu suggests. Lucy brightens up and smiles. "That sounds like a really good idea. We can come back here after lunch." Lucy says smiling now. "You look a lot better smiling Lucy" Natsu says and quickly looks away blushing and embarrassed. "If you think so. Natsu I'm just going to get changed. Stay here I'm just going to my backpack to change. Just don't burn anything while I'm gone" Lucy says as she starts to walk off. "Ok Lucy" Natsu says. But Natsu can't stay still. So he goes ninja and follows Lucy as she heads to the front of the house to her back pack. Lucy finally arrives at the front of the house and opens her backpack. And takes out a white tube top that was sleeveless, a short black skirt with a white strip on the bottom, white thigh high stockings and knee length black boots. Natsu finally reaches where Lucy is. Only problem is he turns up when Lucy is standing there in her panties without a bra. Natsu gets embarrassed and goes bright red and starts to get a nose bleed from seeing Lucy naked. Natsu quickly runs back to the kitchen. Natsu doesn't understand why he feels the way he feels. His seen Lucy naked before. So why would it affect him now? Lucy finally finishes getting changed attaching her belt with her keys and whip. She decided to let her hair down and she has a small heart shaped bag.

She decided to let her hair down and she has a small heart shaped bag  
(What Lucy changed into)

Lucy walks back toward the kitchen to Natsu. She arrives to see Natsu with a nose bleed. "Natsu what happened?" Lucy asks running to Natsu and gives him a tea towel she found and places it under Natsu's nose. "I just tripped over" Natsu lies looking at the beautiful Lucy. Natsu notices her cleavage which causes the nosebleed to worsen. Her outfit wasn't helping his condition either. "So happy you changed?" Natsu asks unsure how he is going to be able to go out with her dressed like that. "I am actually. I just wanted to wear something different" Lucy says trying to help Natsu stop his nosebleed. Ten minutes later they eventually managed to stop Natsu's nosebleed. "Geez Natsu you must of tripped pretty hard to get such a nose bleed. I didn't think it would stop it was like a fountain" Lucy says throwing the tea towel in the trash and then washes her hands. "Yeah I didn't realise I tripped so hard" Natsu says laughing with his hand behind his head. Lucy laughs then looks at Natsu. "Maybe I should just summon Capricorn. Maybe then we can do lunch after" Lucy says. "I'm happy whenever to have lunch. If you want to summon the goat go right ahead" Natsu says as he sits on a chair. 

Lucy nods at Natsu and pulls out Capricorn's keys. Lucy points Capricorn's key outward with one hand. "Open gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Lucy yells. The key glows and suddenly Capricorn appears. "Good to see you again lady Lucy" Capricorn says as he bows with his left arm across his chest with his hand on his right shoulder. "Just Lucy is fine Capricorn. But Capricorn I have a question." Lucy asks the goat. "What is it Lady Lucy?" Capricorn asks as he stares at his master. "Capricorn what is this key father left for me?" Lucy asks as she removes the key from her necklace and hands it to Capricorn. "I see you received the letter from Spetto. And you did the treasure hunt I left out for you. Otherwise you wouldn't have the key. But Lady Lucy I wasn't sure you would come" Capricorn says. "Well a certain pink haired pyro convinced me" Lucy says staring at the Natsu sitting. "Well that key is some what similar to a celestial key. But the key won't give you a celestial spirit. It will instead take you a different dimension that is inside the celestial world. To open this world you put your key out like you would normally with your celestial keys. But you say 'By the heavens inside this key take me to the land I see. Heaven key'. It won't take you to anywhere you want. Just the dimension it is connected to." Capricorn replies. "Because it is a gold key even though there is no spirit is there still a star dress?" Lucy asks. Capricorn nods. "Of course it does. It increases your power, gives you greater speed, better knowledge also in this form you are able to heal allies as well as yourself in fights. But you will figure all the spells out on your own. Now Lady Lucy open the gate to the other dimension and see what lies on the other side." Capricorn says as he watches Lucy.


	5. Opening the other dimension

"Capricorn to go to this dimension in the celestial world do we have to have celestial clothing?" Lucy asks. "No lady Lucy you don't need celestial clothing. But also time there is different. But it isn't like the rest of the celestial world. If you are in the dimension for a hour. You are only gone an hour in this world" Capricorn replies. Lucy sighs a breathe of relief. "Well that is good to hear. Isn't it Natsu?" Lucy asks smiling staring at her pink haired friend that was sitting down. "Yeah it is. So goat boy what is on the end in the dimension?" Natsu asks standing up and stands beside Lucy. "Well sir Natsu I'm not at liberty to say. The only way for Lady Lucy to know is for her to open the gateway between worlds." Capricorn replies. "Will I like what is on the other side?" Lucy asks worried. "Well that is for you to decide. I think you may like it. But there is also a possibility you didn't like visiting the dimension" Capricorn says as he bows to his master. "Lady Lucy I be leaving now. The decision is yours" Capricorn says as he disappears. Now it is just Lucy and Natsu standing in the kitchen.

"Lucy I suppose we should see your new star dress form. So we know what it looks like" Natsu suggests. "Well I am curious on what my star dress looks like. But how cool I will be able to help heal everyone in fights now" Lucy says smiling. "I know that sounds pretty awesome" Natsu says smiling at the happy Lucy. "So shall I give it a try?" Lucy asks dangling the key in front of Natsu's face. "Of course. What have you got to lose. " Natsu says cheerfully. Lucy nods and points out the key. "Star dress heaven form" Lucy yells as her clothes change from what she was wearing to her star dress form. Her form was she had two small pigtails with two star clips on each of the pigtails. Lucy was wearing a white dress that barely covered her panties.If Lucy moves to much her panties will be exposed. Her dress barely covered her bare breasts with a split down the front of her breasts and leaving most her chest and stomach uncovered. But the dress was also strapless and backless. But she also had a small pair of angel wings. She had one gold bracelet on each wrist. And wore sandals covering her feet.

(Lucy's heaven form)

"Oh my god. I feel so exposed" Lucy squeals as she sits down trying to cover herself with her arms. "Lucy you look really pretty and like a angel" Natsu says mesmerised by Lucy's new star dress form. "Thanks. I guess when you think of heaven you think you think of angels. But why does it have to be so exposing?" Lucy squeals again. "Lucy you are going to have to suck it up. You will end up having to use that form. So you have to suck it up that it's exposing. Plus it gives you a incentive to remember to wear panties." Natsu teases with a smirk and wink. "Because if you don't wear panties a guy won't be able to resist you"Natsu says as he pulls the flustered Lucy into his arms and looks down at her. "Because you don't want a guy taking advantage of you do you?" Natsu whispers into Lucy's ear. Lucy blushes bright red. "N-n-n-o. I don't want them taking advantage of me" Lucy says still flustered. "Well that's good" Natsu says as Lucy separates from him he gives her ass as small spank and blushes as he does so. Lucy blushes bright red and looks away. "Natsu keep you hands to yourself" Lucy yells at Natsu as she hits him over the head. But all Natsu could concentrate on was watching how Lucy's breasts jiggled and how they managed to stay in the dress with nothing to keep them there. "Hey earth to Natsu" Lucy says flicking Natsu on the nose.

Natsu shakes his head and he is suddenly out of his trance like state. "Sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to touch you it was by accident" Natsu replies embarrassed by what he just done. "Oh sure Natsu" Lucy teases. "Star dress heaven vanish" Lucy yells as her star dress disappears and she returns to the outfit she was wearing before hand. "I guess the dress will be helpful. It sadly is a little too revealing" Lucy admits slightly annoyed. "I guess it can't be helped Luce. "You might be able to beat them with your womanly charms then if you wear that" Natsu says laughing. "It's not funny. How am I meant to compete in the grand magic games wearing that? I will give all the guys a heart attack and major nosebleeds" Lucy whines while staring at the laughing Natsu. "They will just have to forfeit then" Natsu says still laughing. "Yeah not the way I would want to win" Lucy says now annoyed at Natsu with her arms across her chest. Natsu stops laughing and stands up straight and looks at the annoyed Lucy. "But you will be fine. So quit your worrying. Now come on Lucy open the dimension" Natsu urges enthusiastically. Lucy just sighs and looks at the over the top happy pyro standing in front of her.

"I do admit I am a little worried about what is on the other side" Lucy admits as she holds the key staring at it. "Well whatever it is you won't have to face it alone Lucy. Because I will be there. And if anyone on the other side makes you cry I will burn them" Natsu says making a flame on his right hand. "I don't think that will will be necessary. But thank you" Lucy says giggling at the thought of the poor unsuspecting strangers of Natsu trying to burn them. "I guess it's time to see what is on the other side now" Lucy says a bit more at ease now because of Natsu.

"Well whenever you are ready" Natsu says and grabs Lucy's hand. They hold hands as Lucy puts the key out. "By the heavens inside this key take me to the land I see. Heaven key" Lucy yells. A pink portal appears in front of them. "Well I guess this is it. You can back out Natsu if you want" Lucy says. "No. I'm coming with you Lucy. I'm not letting you go alone" Natsu says as he squeezes Lucy's hand. Lucy nods and they together walk inside the portal.

They walk through the portal to the other side. When they get through they see a large lake with beautiful blooming cherry blossom trees all around. In reality it looks similar to the human world. But this is different. Lucy can feel it. Then Lucy notices the back of someone staring at the lake. Natsu and her are to far away to make out their gender. But Lucy is curious on who this person is.

 

So guys who do you think is on the other side in the dimension? Are they friend or foe? And do you like the story so far? Don't forget to comment and vote. Xo


	6. The person in the dimension identity

Lucy looks in the dimension to see blooming cherry blossoms and large but pretty pink lake. "Wow it's so pretty" Lucy says. "Yeah it is" Natsu says looking around. The portal disappears. "We are not in Kansas anymore Toto" Lucy says mesmerised by the beauty of where they are. "I don't get what you mean. But we certainly aren't in Fiore anymore. But I have never seen a pink lake before" Natsu says confused. "Well Natsu we are in a dimension of the celestial world. So of course there will be some differences." Lucy says pointing out the obvious to Natsu. Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and he points to the sky. "Lucy look at all the stars" Natsu says surprised by how easily they could see the stars. "I can even see constellations. Look over there Natsu it's Aries" Lucy says point to stars. "Lucy that does not look like your sheep spirit" Natsu says confused looked at the stars cocking his head trying to see how it is a star sign.

"Lucy that does not look like your sheep spirit" Natsu says confused looked at the stars cocking his head trying to see how it is a star sign  
"Oh my god Natsu. It isn't meant to look like my celestial spirits. Aries is a constellation but also the Zodiac signs. That's why there is twelve Zodiac keys. One Zodiac for the Zodiac constellation. The stars are really beautiful. I have never seen them so clearly before" Lucy says staring at the sky hypnotised by the beauty. "I guess you really like stars Lucy." Natsu says as he looks up at the sky. "Of course I do. I'm a celestial wizard. Our magic is from the stars" Lucy says happy then she looks toward the lake to see a cloaked figures back. 

They were looking at the lake. "Someone is here Lucy. Be on your guard." Natsu says and Lucy grabs her keys. "But Natsu we have to find the reason I was sent here. Maybe the person there knows where we are meant to be" Lucy says as she clutches her keys in case she needed them. "Yeah. But don't trust everything they say." Natsu says worried then he sniffs the air and gives a confused look at Lucy. "Hey what are you looking at me like that for?" Lucy asks confused. "The person ahead of us smells like you" Natsu says confused. "That's absurd. There is no way they can smell like me" Lucy says to Natsu confused. "Well not completely like you. Not like when I smelt Edolas Lucy. Or even future Lucy. It's more like when I smelt your ancestor Anna." Natsu replies. "What do you mean?" Lucy asks. "Well Edolas Lucy and future you smelt like you because they were you. Even though Edolas Lucy was your parallel she still smelt the same. But you have a similar smell to your ancestor Anna because she is your ancestor. That's what I mean. This person smells similar to you. But I'm confused why Lucy. So be careful." Natsu says as he eyes the figure off. "Well that seems confusing. But ok Natsu we will be careful" Lucy says as she looks toward the figure standing by the lake. Lucy clutches her keys tightly. Natsu squeezes Lucy's hand. Lucy nods and they walk towards the figure. When they get closer to the figure Lucy can make out the figure is a woman.

"Excuse me Miss. We are wondering where exactly we are." Lucy asks as she taps the woman's shoulder. "I've been expecting you Lucy" The woman says as she removes the cloak to reveal long blonde hair. The woman turns around with a smile and faces Lucy. Lucy's face falls and looks confused and like she was about to cry. "You made Lucy cry" Natsu says as he sets his left hand on fire and goes to hit the woman. "Natsu stop" Lucy begs as she grabs his arm to stop him as she was crying. "They made you cry Lucy" Natsu says as he touches her cheek. "It's ok Natsu. That woman standing in front of you is my mother Layla Heartfilia." Lucy says still crying.

"So I see you still remember me Lucy" Layla says smiling. "Mother" Lucy says as she runs into Layla's arms sobbing. Natsu watches the sweet reunion of mother and daughter. "Thank you Natsu Dragneel for watching out for my daughter. You have my gratitude. And thank you for taking her to Fairy Tail to make friends." Layla says smiling as she still hugs her sobbing daughter. "It's quiet alright Mrs Heartfilia. Wow all you ancestors look similar. And smell similar" Natsu says studying Layla. Layla giggles.

"Well we are all Heartfilia's so of course we look the same. But I know what you mean." Layla says. Lucy stops sobbing and looks into her mothers eyes. Layla holds Lucy's cheeks in her hands. "You look so beautiful and grown up my baby. Can't believe after all these years I can hold you again" Layla says as she cuddles Lucy tightly. Lucy loosens the grip on her keys and attaches them to her belt. "So Capricorn knew you were here? Is that why he wouldn't tell me why to go through the key?" Lucy asks. "Yes of course Capricorn knew. He was the one I made set up the treasure hunt for you" Layla says stroking her daughters hair. "You set it up? I thought father did." Well your father did help some what. He was the one to write the letters. I made Capricorn get him to write them before he died" Layla says. "So you mean the celestial spirits are able to come to this dimension?" Lucy asks looking up to her mother. Layla nods. "Of course they can sweetheart. We are on the celestial plane after all. So I have had contact with the spirits. They do visit once in a while" Layla says. Natsu watches the mother cherishing the time she gets with her only daughter. "So you made Capricorn use his own power to go out to find father and make the letters." Lucy asks. "Yes I did. But Capricorn was willing and happily did it. Capricorn was always my most loyal spirit. So of course he wanted to help me" Layla says happy she gets to see her daughter.

Did you guys expect that the mysterious person to be Layla? Read the next chapter to find out how Layla lives in the dimension on the celestial plane. Remember to vote and comment Xo.


	7. Layla explains everything

"So mother I thought you died" Lucy says sitting on the grass in front of the lake with her mother. And Natsu was sitting with them cross legged curious on what Layla has to say to Lucy. "Well Lucy I did. I knew I wasn't going to last long after having to use my life force to open the eclipse gate. So before having to open the gate I had my spirits help me create this alternate dimension on the celestial plane in the celestial world. And we crafted a special gold key for you to access this world. I had left this key in the hands of Capricorn to protect for you. So when I was about to die I transferred my soul from my body to the key. So I've been here ever since then" Layla says waiting for her daughters reaction. "You mean I could of visited here whenever I wanted. But haven't been able to now?" Lucy asks mad and upset. "Lucy honey there was many times I wanted you to visit. But I knew you weren't ready yet. So I told Capricorn not to give you the treasure hunt till you were ready. Till I told him to set everything up" Layla says as she grabs her daughters hand to try and comfort her.

"You mean you didn't trust me" Lucy says nearly crying again. Layla grabs Lucy into a hug. "Not so much trust you. It's just really this key would of been useless to you. I see your magic power has increased tremendously. But I also knew you wouldn't be able to access this key till you managed to work out and unlocking your star dresses. I knew you weren't strong enough to open this key. I watched you get stronger. Because I knew you would. That's why we made your star dress form with this key powerful. I admit it's a little revealing but that was between Taurus and Leo that decided on what it would look like. I took no part in it. Except telling them the spells I wanted your dress to hold. Lucy everything I have done I've done for you." Layla says watching her daughter.

Lucy plays with her hands not looking at her mother. "So mother what was the intention on this key?" Lucy asks. "I created this key so I could watch my beautiful daughter grow up. And grant her a greater power in a new star dress. But Lucy I have news that there is new strong gold keys out in the world. One's that will defiantly increase your power because you are a exceptional celestial mage. Plus with the decrease in celestial mages there will be less competition." Layla says watching her daughters mouth nearly fall to the ground. "Other gold keys. But the one gold key I am wanting again is to get Aquarius back. But your telling me I can become stronger with these new keys?" Lucy asks half excited.

Layla nods smiling. "Well that's what the other spirits have told me. I advise you Lucy to find as many of these gold keys. And I'm sure you will cross paths with Aquarius again." Layla replies as she gets up from the grass and she looks towards the lake. "I will find as many of these keys for you mother I promise. Like I promise to find Aquarius." Lucy says with determination as she stands up. "That's my girl. Of course you will. Aquarius does miss you Lucy. Even though you annoyed her she misses you being her mage." Layla says watching a couple of tears escape Lucy's eyes from hearing about Aquarius.

"But Lucy I have one more important thing to tell you before you leave. But I have a feeling you may not like what I have to tell you." Layla says glumly. "What bad news do you have for Luce?" Natsu asks as he cocks his head to the side confused. Layla sighs. "It's not so much bad news. It's the Heartfilia's dirty secret." Layla replies. "We have a secret?" Lucy asks now confused. Layla nods.

"Lucy you have a sibling. A brother to be exact" Layla says watching her daughters confused expression change to a slight upset but also surprised look. "I have a brother? Father never mentioned anything." Lucy says as she sits down from shock. Natsu holds the shocked Lucy. "Well it's not his secret to tell. Because it's not his. The child was mine" Layla replies watch Lucy look even more shocked.

"Lucy your brother is Laxus Dreyer" Layla says now not sugar coating it. Natsu stands up with shock. "You mean that lightning bastard is Lucy's brother? How?" Natsu demands now getting fired up and not in a good way. "What? How mother? That can't be right" Lucy demands knowing the answer.

Layla sighs again. "Lucy I was young and stupid. I just heard about my engagement to Jude. I didn't want to marry him. So I ran away from home. I was on my own for a while. But then I saw Ivan at a pub. We talked and laughed. Lucy I fell for a bad boy. I know I did. I was doing everything to rebel and ignore my responsibilities. Ivan and I were never open to people about our relationship. We kept it to ourselves. We did love each other. Honestly Lucy Ivan was my first love. We did missions together. And in six months we were deeply in love. But on our sixth month of bliss I fell pregnant. Ivan and was so happy to start a family together. But I never met Makarov. So he never knew who his grandsons mother was. Nine months later our beautiful boy Laxus was born. We were incredibly happy to be parents. Parenthood was certainly difficult but it didn't change anything between us. It wasn't till Laxus was six months old I was out doing errands in town while Ivan was on a mission. I saw Jude. Or should I say Jude saw me and demanded I come home with him. Jude had to follow me to where Ivan and I lived. Ivan and Jude argued. But Jude won of course. Because he paid Ivan off to keep his mouth shut about the mother of Laxus. And to stop seeing me. So I had to leave my first born with the man I loved. So I could come home and marry Jude. Jude told everyone my absence was because I was terribly ill. And that certain people could see me. So no knew my past or my secret except for Ivan" Layla says with tears in her eyes.

Lucy is at lose of words but hugs her mother. "I understand mother. Father wasn't someone to mess with. I just wish I knew sooner. I just can't believe that Laxus is my brother." Lucy says shocked. Layla grabs Lucy's shoulders as Layla cries. "Lucy leave go tell Laxus. You can visit here when ever you want even bring your brother with you. But go Lucy. Go tell him" Layla pleads. Lucy hugs he mother. "Ok I will" Lucy says as she parts with her mother. Lucy grabs Natsu's hand. Layla opens the portal. "Till next time" Layla says. Lucy and Natsu nod and go through the portal. But instead of being at the estate they are standing in Lucy's apartment. And Lucy notices her backpack on her bed. Capricorn must of brought it here for her.

 

What do you think? Surprised by the Heartfilia dirty secret? Surprised that Laxus is Lucy's brother? I know some of this doesn't work with the orignial story but it is a fanfiction. It is my story.


	8. Lucy telling Laxus

They arrive in Lucy's apartment. Lucy looks to see her backpack on her bed. "How did we get here Luce?" Natsu asks confused as he sits on her bed. Lucy shrugs. "Like I know. All I know is that we went through the portal at the estate. Unless it is my mother's doing" Lucy says as she picks up her backpack and starts to put things away. Natsu watches Lucy put her things away. "It must be hard Lucy to know that Laxus is your older brother. I know that feeling. From when I found out Zeref was my brother." Natsu says gently tip toeing around the subject.

Lucy stops from putting a book in her bookcase and just stares at the bookcase. "Yeah. It's like my whole world was tipped upside down. I never guessed I had a sibling. Let alone I know them" Lucy says putting the book away. "How are you going to tell him Lucy?" Natsu asks. Lucy just shrugs. " I suppose I go to the guild ask to speak to Laxus. And then I suppose I better explain to master Makarov on who Laxus's mother is" Lucy says.

"Do you think Laxus will believe you?" Natsu asks crossing his arms watching the confused Lucy. "Well maybe he won't. I won't know till I tell Laxus. And if he doesn't believe me I just take him to the dimension where my mother is. And she will convince him." Lucy replies and sits on the bed. "I can stay with you to tell him if you want?" Natsu asks softly watching Lucy. Lucy plays with the end of her skirt clenching and unclenching it and she shakes her head softly. 

"No thank you Natsu. It is something I have to do alone. But I appreciate the offer. You have already done so much. I guess me sitting here isn't going to the guild" Lucy replies softly as she gets up and grabs her hand bag. "Well I'm here if you need to talk" Natsu says as her leaves her apartment. Lucy gives a small smile as she exits the apartment and locks it.

Lucy walks quietly and slowly to the guild. She is nervous and worried on what Laxus has to say. Sometime later Lucy arrives at the guild. Noticing a fair few people were away on missions. Actually it seems the guild is fairly empty for a change. Lucy feels uneasy with the unfamiliarity. She would prefer hearing the arguments about now. 

Lucy walks up to the bar where Mirajane is cleaning. Lucy sits on a stool. "Mira" Lucy says softly and watches as the silvered haired woman turns around. "Oh hey Lucy. Didn't hear you come in" Mirajane says smiling and cleaning cups. "It's quiet today" Lucy replies looking around the empty guild. "Yeah just a little. I guess people were eager to do jobs" Mirajane says putting the dishes away. "Um Mira do you happen to know where Laxus is?" Lucy asks softly. Mirajane stops and puts her pointing finger on her chin thinking.

"Well actually he is sitting up on the second floor drinking alone. Because Freed was asked to help Ichiya with something. And I think Elfman said something about him and Evergreen going on a date or something today. So Laxus is by himself. How come?" Mirajane asks curious. "I just need to talk to him is all. And no I'm not interested in him. You can have him Mirajane." Lucy replies with a smirk. Mirajane blushes bright red when Lucy mentions about her having Laxus.

"Well I better go up there and talk to him. Cya Mira" Lucy says hoping off the stool. "Bye Lucy" Mirajane says and starts to continue her work. Lucy waves as she walks up the stairs. When she reaches the top of the stairs she notices Laxus up the back near a corner. Lucy gulps nervous and worried. But she walks up to the table and sits down with Laxus sitting across from her. 

"What do you want?" Laxus demands as he drinks from his mug and slams it down. Lucy gulps. "I came to talk to you" Lucy replies softly. "Why the hell do you want to talk to me? You have never really wanted to get to know me before" He replies gruffly wiping his mouth with his arm. "I have come across some information about who your mother is." Lucy says watching Laxus. "What makes you think I want to know anything about her. That wench left my father and I when I was only a baby. That's all I need to know." Laxus says angrily slamming his hands on the table. "She was not a wench. She was a kind woman that thought about you everyday." Lucy says defensively.

"Like hell you would know what she felt." Laxus says crossing his arms clearly pissed. "Maybe she didn't get a choice to leave you. Maybe she was made to leave your father." Lucy says challenging him. Laxus lifts a brow impressed by the blonde trying to be feisty.

"Well go on. If your going to tell me about my mother get on with it." Laxus replies watching the blonde. "Laxus your mother found out she was getting engaged to someone she didn't want to marry. So she rebelled against her family and left them. Some time later she met your father. They did missions together and fell in love. They fell even more in love when they found out they were having a baby. That baby was you Laxus. Then one day while you were six months old your father was out doing a mission. And your mother was out in the town with you doing the shopping. Then your mother's fiance saw your mother. He demanded her to return and immediately get married. The fiance payed your father out to never mention to your who your mother was. Then sometime later your mother had a baby girl. Your younger sister." Lucy says softly.

Laxus sits there contemplating on what Lucy had just said. Laxus puts his hand to his chin. "And what makes you think any of this is true?" Laxus asks annoyed. "Because Laxus your mother told me" Lucy says while she waits for the blow. "How the hell do you know my mother?! And why would she tell you instead of me?" Laxus bursts angrily. "Because Laxus your mother is Layla Heartfilia. My mother. Laxus I'm your little sister." Lucy says nervously.

Laxus slams the table nearly breaking it. "I don't believe you!" Laxus yells. "Fine. Then come to the our mothers dimension with me. I have her key." Lucy says dangling the key in front of Laxus. "Fine. But not because I want to" Laxus sighs. Lucy gets up. "By the heavens inside this key take me to the land I see. Heaven key" Lucy yells. Laxus stands amazed to see a portal appear. "Now let's go." Lucy says as she grabs Laxus's hand and guides him through the portal.


	9. The next big Heartfilia secret.

It takes a little for Lucy's eyes to readjust to the different dimension. Laxus stands amazed at what is in front of him. "So what am I meant to believe you that your mother is here?" Laxus asks confused. Lucy nods.

"Of course. And she isn't just my mother remember. She is yours as well. She created this dimension before she died. So her spirit would live here. But we can only visit her here though. Because she doesn't have a physical body she can't visit in the human world."Lucy says watching Laxus give a more confused look.

"Look your not a celestial wizard. So of course you won't get it like I do."Lucy says softly. "So what are we in a spirit world or something?" Laxus asks. Lucy nods. "Something like that. We are on the spirit plane but time is different on this one. It flows the same as the human world. So if your here a hour. A hour has gone by in the human world." Lucy replies.

"Well I guess that's alright."Laxus replies. Lucy nods again. "Yeah it is. Because if your on the other plane a day there is nearly three months in our world." Lucy says. "Am I guessing you learnt that the hard way?" Laxus asks raising his eyebrow. "Yeah sadly" Lucy replies as she puts her heaven key away.

Laxus notices a cloaked figure near the lake. "Laxus that over there is your mother. Layla Heartfilia." Lucy says pointing to the cloaked figure. Laxus can smell the woman from where he is standing. Her smell smells faintly familiar. Like he might of smelt her. Many years ago.

"Laxus she won't hurt you." Lucy says gently urging him to the cloaked figure. "What makes you think I'm afraid?" Laxus says trying to be strong. "Because your hesitating meeting her." Lucy replies and grabs Laxus's hand and guides him to the cloaked figure.

"Mother we are here" Lucy says gently and taps on her mothers shoulder. Layla turns around smiling with tears in her eyes as she sees Laxus standing there. "Laxus is that really you?" Layla asks covering her mouth trying not to cry. "Geez old women yeah my name is Laxus. What of it?" Laxus says annoyed and shrugs his shoulders as he puts his hands in his pockets. Lucy slaps him on the arm.

"That is no way to speak to your mother." Lucy replies with a grumpy look on her face. "Lucy is right I am your mother. Laxus baby I had no choice to leave you. But every year on your birthday I sent you a present. On your second birthday I sent you a handmade blanket with your name on it. Do you remember it?" Layla asks hopeful clutching both her hands in front of her chest. 

Laxus stands stunned. "So that was you that always sent me the mysterious birthday presents? And then I guess they stopped after you died." Laxus says slightly surprised. "Of course I would send my baby boy birthday presents. Even if I couldn't see him. I didn't want him to think I didn't care." Layla says softly.

"Laxus do you believe she is your mother yet?" Lucy asks staring at the stunned Laxus. "I'm sure there was a way she knew about the blanket" Laxus says defensively while denying the truth. "Laxus honey there was times I snuck out just so I could watch you play in the distance. I watched you when you were about three and a half years old playing with a young boy. I watched and saw you trip and break your left wrist." Layla says softly.

"Ok Laxus there is no way she would of known that without watching you. I never even knew you broke your wrist." Lucy says with her right arm across her chest with her left arm up with her pointing finger is on her cheek thinking. "Of course you wouldn't know Lucy. You and I have never been close." Laxus says snarly. Lucy huffs and crosses her arms across her chest. "I didn't see a point in trying to know you. You always seemed so cold." Lucy says annoyed. Layla gives a small laugh. 

"Laxus I also know on your first birthday your father had that dragon slayer lacrima implanted in your body. Because I didn't want you to have the lacrima." Layla says softly. "And why wouldn't you want your son to have a lacrima which would make him stronger?" Laxus asks pissed making electricity around him pissed. Lucy moves away from Laxus. "Laxus honey you didn't need it. As you know the Heartfilia family line has lasted since even 400 years to your ancestor Anna Heartfilia. Who was around when there was dragons. "Laxus you had the chance of obtaining dragon slayer magic. Because the Heartfilia line is actually a line of dragon slayers. Just some of us didn't practice it. Or if we did we kept it a secret. But Laxus your father forced you to prematurely to become a dragon slayer. Rather than you become one naturally. But you are a strong one." Layla says as she watches her two children stand in front of her as they listened to every word she said.

"So does having a Lacrima implanted in me before I could unlock this power affect my power and strength?" Laxus asks. Layla shakes her head. "No baby. It is just you didn't get to be able to unlock and choose your dragon slaying magic. And Lucy after I passed your father implanted a dragon slaying lacrima in your body to. Because I was against it. But I don't know what powers you would have." Layla says as she looks to her daughter. Lucy gives a confused but surprised look.

"Laxus I need you to help Lucy unlock the lacrima. So she can unlock her true powers. But you will need help from the other dragon slayers." Layla says sternly. "Will it hurt?" Lucy asks scared. "It will Lucy. It will hurt you tremendously. But you haven't unlocked it yet. Which surprises me. So we will unlock it for you. Because Lucy you are born of full Heartfilia bloodline you are the dragon queen." Layla replies as she turns around and looks towards the lake. 

"Dragon queen?" Lucy asks confused. Layla nods. "Laxus can't be the king even if he is older. It's because his half Heartfilia. As the queen you are to make sure dragon slayers will still be around in the future. But also help try and bring the dragons back. I can't explain about the dragons yet. But Lucy I do think that pink haired boy Natsu would be a suitable suitor for you to date." Layla says gloomily. Lucy and Laxus didn't even notice when their mothers attitude changed. They both give confused looks to their mother. "Lucy and Laxus you will need the iron dragon slayer, sky dragon slayer, fire dragon slayer, shadow dragon slayer and the white dragon slayer to help unlock Lucy's power." Layla replies sadly not looking at her children. "What about Laxus?" Lucy asks confused. 

Layla nods. "Of course you need him. Lucy you will need to visit our estate. Where the gazebo is is a sacred ground for you to unlock this power. Lucy you will need to lay in the middle on the ground. And the dragon slayers will stand around you holding hands. The sky dragon will lead this spell. They will sit beside you reading this chant. And the slayers will repeat it. Laxus at the end of the chant I need you to give Lucy some of your blood. Because your her brother. But no matter how much Lucy screams in pain do not stop chanting. Keep chanting till her powers awaken. Do not stop no matter what. Because if you do Lucy could die." Layla says sadly with tears in her eyes as she passes Laxus a paper with the chant on it.

"Wait I could die?" Lucy asks. Layla just nods. "Now Laxus this is good bye for a little while. You will be able to visit again if Lucy visits. Now go and awaken Lucy" Layla demands as she summons the portal. Layla stands crying but creates a gust of wind pushing Laxus and Lucy through the portal.

Lucy and Laxus land back in the guild.

 

What do you guys think? What do you think of Laxus being Lucy's brother?


	10. Gathering of the Dragon slayers

Lucy and Laxus blink and look at each other to notice they arrived in back in the guild. "Well looks like we are back." Lucy says looking around to see a Natsu down stairs. "Yeah we are back. Lucy you don't have to do it you know." Laxus says putting his hand on her shoulder. Lucy gulps and nods. "I know. But I want to. So I can be stronger and be able to help. Laxus please head to Saber tooth. And get Sting and Rogue. I can see everyone else down stairs." Lucy says heading to the stairs. "Ok Lucy. But as soon as we are back we will head to the estate." Laxus says watching Lucy. "I understand." Lucy says going down the stairs towards Natsu smiling.

"Hey Luce. How did it go?" Natsu asks smiling to see the blonde walk towards him. Lucy looks towards the guilds door watching Laxus leave. "Yeah it went alright Natsu. It seems my mother wants the dragon slayers to visit my estate. So Laxus is off getting Sting and Rogue. Which means we only need Gajeel and Wendy." Lucy says softly. "Why do you need all the dragon slayers for?" Natsu asks confused.

Lucy thinks for a few minutes about how to tell him. "Well to tell you the truth Natsu the dragon slayers are needed to awake the dragon queen. She is the queen of the dragon slayers and dragons." Lucy says shrugging her shoulders. "So do we know who this queen is? Or how to find her?" Natsu asks as he watches the blonde. Lucy reaches behind her head and scratches it. "Uh yeah I know who the dragon queen is." Lucy says nervously.

"So where do we find her?" Natsu asks watching the nervous Lucy. "Uh you are looking at her." Lucy admits. Natsu's mouth nearly falls to the ground. "You can't be. Your'e not a dragon slayer" Natsu admits surprised. "Well that's why I need the dragon slayers. It's something about a ritual to awaken my powers." Lucy admits again.

"But still your not a dragon slayer" Natsu says surprised. "Apparently the Heartilia's are a long line of Dragon slayers. Some pursued learning dragon slayer magic. And other didn't. Some learnt dragon slaying and still preferred to use their original magic like solid script or whatever they learnt. Apparently I have meant of found mine by now. But mine hasn't awaken. So we need the dragon slayers to help awaken it." Lucy admits now nervous.

"But how could of you been a dragon slayer and never of known?" Natsu asks. Lucy shrugs her shoulders. "It is sort of a Heartfilia secret. So not many know about it." Lucy says looking around the guild. And she notices the Iron dragon slayer talking to the sky dragon slayer near the bar.

"Natsu Gajeel and Wendy are over there. I'm going to get them. Once Everyone is together I will explain to them what is going on." Lucy says as she takes off towards the other two dragon slayers.

"Hey Lucy." Wendy says smiling. "What do you want blondie" Gajeel asks with his arms across his chest. "Actually I have a special mission for the dragon slayers. And that means they have to come with me to my estate" Lucy says softly. "And why would we want to do that?" Gajeel asks. "I will help Lucy. I would love to help." Wendy says with a big smile. "Thank you Wendy. Gajeel please. You will be needed to. I will explain everything to you guys when Laxus comes back with Sting and Rogue." Lucy says a bit more sterner. "Fine. Whatever. This better be worth it." Gajeel sighs.

Lucy nods. "It will I promise" Lucy says smiling. As she walks with the two dragon slayers towards Natsu. "Now we just have to wait for Laxus to return with Sting and Rogue." Lucy says smiling seeing her dragon slayer friends.

~Mean while at Sabertooth~  
Laxus walks into Sabertooth slamming the doors. Rogue walks up to Laxus annoyed. "Do you have to try and break our guild? And what the hell are you doing here?" Rogue asks annoyed crossing his arms across his chest. Laxus sighs loudly.

"Lucy needs Sting and you Rogue." Laxus says annoyed by the shadow dragon slayer. "Why would she need us? There is her lover Natsu over there. Why can't he help?"Rogue fights back. "Listen here idiot. He is helping so is Wendy and Gajeel. But you are also needed" Laxus says clearly pissed. "Why the hell would Lucy need the dragon slayers for?" Rogue challenges Laxus. "To awaken the dam dragon queen. Now get your arse here" Laxus says gruffly and grabs Rogue's collar and starts to drag him through Sabertooth to find Sting. As Rogue wriggles about as Laxus drags him. 

Laxus drags Rogue around the Sabertooth by his collar till he sees Sting flirting with Yukino. "Hey Sting Lucy needs your help." Laxus says as he watches Sting put his arm around Yukino. "Why would Lucy need the Twin dragons of Sabertooth?" Yukino questions thinking. "Lucy doesn't need us. There is four dragon slayers in your guild. Three true dragon slayers and one man made one" Sting says annoyed. "Because you guys are needed to help awaken the dragon queen. Now get your butt here" Laxus says with his teeth clenched clearly pissed off. And he grabs Sting by the collar and drags the twin dragons towards Fairy Tail. "Have fun Sting! And thank you for helping Lucy!" Yukino yells waving to Sting. Sting and Rogue just have their arms crossed as they are being dragged away.

~Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail~

"So Lucy what are we helping with?" Wendy asks. "I will explain everything to you guys when Laxus comes back with Sting and Rogue. Just as Lucy says that Laxus kicks the guild door open and walks in dragging the dragon slayers. The twin dragon slayers clearly look annoyed. But Lucy smiles as she sees Laxus. Because it means the dragon slayers are here. So she can unlock her potential powers.


	11. The Ritual

Laxus let's go of the dragon slayers and they both fall to the ground. "Dammit Laxus why be so rough?" Sting hisses. "Shut up. You are here to help Lucy." Laxus says sternly as Sting and him have a staring contest. "Thank you Sting and Rogue for wanting to help me." Lucy says with a smile. Rogue gets up and brushes himself off. "Not like we got a choice. Laxus just came barging in the guild and started to drag us here. He didn't even tell us why were needed." Rogue says annoyed.

"Well actually the dragon slayers are needed to help awaken the dragon dragon queen." Lucy says as she rubs the back of her head. "And who is this dragon queen?" Gajeel asks. "Lucy is born of the ancient Heartfilia line that are dragon slayers. Lucy is the dragon queen. She has meant of of already unlocked her powers. But something is stopping them from awakening. So the dragon slayers are needed to travel with Lucy to the Heartfilia estate to perform a ritual. That will unlock her powers for her." Laxus says as he crosses his arms. "And why does it concern Laxus what happens?" Sting asks. "Wait Lucy is a dragon slayer. And dragon queen. Wow you are so lucky." Wendy says astounded and happily. Everyone seems surprised by what Laxus says. And they all wait eagerly to find out why Laxus is concerned for Lucy.

"Well another bombshell guys. Laxus is my half brother. We both share the same mother. Layla Heartfilia. Another Heartfilia secret." Lucy says calmly as she watches everyone's mouths fall to the floor. "And you were going to tell us when?" Sting questions surprised. "Actually Laxus and myself have only just found out. Laxus and I will be telling the guild master when we come back." Lucy says not fazed by everyone's reactions. "So cute! Lucy and Laxus are siblings." Wendy swoons. Lucy giggles.

"Right guys let's head to Lucy's apartment to discuss transport." Natsu says as he grabs Lucy's hand and runs to her house. With everyone trying to catch up. "Natsu I can't keep up. And why are we running?" Lucy asks clearly out of breathe. "So you can unlock your powers quicker of course." Natsu says as he picks Lucy up bridal style. The pair both blush and look away from each other. Natsu keeps running to Lucy's apartment. When he reaches her apartment he kicks her door down and gently puts Lucy down on her bed. 

The pair's faces are so close. They both blush bright red. Especially as everyone starts to run into Lucy's apartment. They quickly break up blushing red. "Why did you make us run?" Wendy whines as she is the last to reach the apartment clearly out of breathe. "The sooner we got here the sooner we can help Lucy." Natsu says with a smile.

Everyone sits in Lucy's apartment. "So how are we getting to Lucy's estate? We all get motion sickness." Rogue points out the obvious with his arms crossed. "Actually Lady Lucy is able to teleport you in her new form." Capricorn says. Everyone stands stunned to see Capricorn stand there out of no where. "Capricorn where did you come from?" Lucy asks surprised. "Your mother sent me Lady Lucy. She wanted me to tell you are able to teleport everyone. But she won't tell you anything else about your new star dress. The rest of the powers are left for you to discover. Now Lady Lucy go and awaken your destiny." Capricorn says as he bows and disappears. 

"Well that was weird." Sting says surprised. "New star dress?" Wendy asks. "Yeah it's a special star dress my mother created me." Lucy says as she brings out her heaven key. "Star dress heaven form" Lucy yells as her outfit changes. 

Everyone stands surprised of how revealing this form was   
Everyone stands surprised of how revealing this form was. The guys trying to control nose bleeds. Natsu blushes and quickly looks away. "Gee Lucy you couldn't get a more revealing outfit?" Rogue asks trying to look away. Wendy stands surprised at the perfect size of Lucy's breasts. Then looks at her own flat chest and starts to cry.

"Well I suppose to try and teleport. Everyone hold each others hands." Lucy says as she grabs Natsu's hand and Wendy's hand. Everyone begins to join up. Lucy imagines her estates gazebo in her mind. "Heaven form secret art teleportation." Lucy yells as she feels light cover herself and everyone teleporting them to the gazebo. Lucy stands amazed that they managed to reach where they were meant to be. "Well done Lucy. We managed to do it." Laxus says with a small smile on his face. Proud of his sister. Lucy smiles proud of what she had just done. "We should use that all the time instead of taking carriages. Then I won't have to suffer motion sickness anymore." Natsu says surprised. Lucy giggles.

"Star dress Heaven vanish." Lucy says as her star dress vanishes and she returns to her outfit from before. "That could be the most handy star dress yet Lucy." Wendy says clearly surprised. Laxus hands Wendy the paper with the chant. "Wendy you are to perform the ritual. I think it's because you are a healer. So it would be because your the closest to spirituality compared to the rest of us." Laxus says. Wendy nods as she reads over the paper. "Ok everyone when we begin the ritual do not stop. No matter as much pain Lucy appears to be in. It could be harmful to her. Lucy needs to lay in the middle of the gazebo. While everyone stands around her holding hands. And repeat the chant. I have to sit next to her to perform this. Everyone ready?" Wendy says. 

"Wendy you sound so grown up talking like that." Lucy says surprised and hugs Wendy. Everyone nods to show they are ready. Lucy gulps slightly nervous. There is no turning back now.

Lucy lays in the middle of the gazebo on her back with her arms at her side. Once she lays down a magic circle appears on the ground. Wendy sits close to Lucy. And the rest of the slayers hold hands in a circle around Lucy.

Wendy takes a deep breathe. "Stars of the heavens. Stars of the future, past and present. I call upon your powers." Wendy says calmly. "Stars of the heavens. Stars of the future, past and present. I call upon your powers." Everyone repeats. "I call upon the souls of the dragons future, past present to grant me the powers to awaken the dragon queen." Wendy says as she watches a light to begin around Lucy. Lucy starts to wince in pain. "I call upon the souls of the dragons future, past present to grant me the powers to awaken the dragon queen." Everyone repeats. "Now stars of the heaven merge with the souls of the dragons and awake this wizards hidden powers. Unleash her powers and make her strong. Make her strong enough to be the dragon queen. I command you the stars and souls of the dragons to awaken her powers now." Wendy yells. "Now stars of the heaven merge with the souls of the dragons and awake this wizards hidden powers. Unleash her powers and make her strong. Make her strong enough to be the dragon queen. I command you the stars and souls of the dragons to awaken her powers now." Everyone yells.

Lucy gets engulfed in a bright light. Wendy nods to Laxus. As Laxus comes to Lucy and cuts his finger letting his blood fall on her. "Now stars of the heavens, souls of the dragons accept this blood sacrifice of the families bloodline." Wendy yells."Now stars of the heavens, souls of the dragons accept this blood sacrifice of the families bloodline."Everyone Yells again. 

Lucy screams in pain and writhes in pain as the light engulfed her figure. Her body begins to levitate off the ground as she continues to scream in pain. Suddenly Lucy does a blood curdling scream. Enough to chill you to the bone. But can't stop till it's done. Because it has the potential to kill her. Natsu gives a sad look as he watches Lucy be in so much pain. It was almost unbearable for him to watch. Suddenly Lucy stops screaming and moving in pain. Her body is motionless with her eyes closed as her body begins to lower back the ground. 

The magic circle disappears. Everyone breaks apart from holding hands. "She isn't dead is she?" Natsu asks suddenly upset about seeing the motionless Lucy. Wendy grabs Lucy's wrist and feels for a pulse. Her pulse is weak. But it is there just. "She is alive Natsu. Her pulse is weak. But I guess that's understandable. That ritual would be really painful." Wendy says as she begins her healing spell on Lucy. Hoping for it to help her.

Wendy heals Lucy for a hour. "Wendy you need to take a break." Rogue said as he looks at the young dragon slayer. "But I need to help Lucy." Wendy says looking up at Rogue. "Well you aren't going to be any help if you are to tired and weak yourself." Rogue says as he checks Lucy's pulse. Her pulse has improved significantly. "Wendy you have helped her enough. It's up to her now to wake up. We just have to wait squirt." Gajeel says his arms crossed looking at Lucy. Wendy sighs defeated.


	12. Lucy's dream

~In Lucy's dream as she lays unconscious~

Lucy opens her eyes to see she standing under the gazebo. But she doesn't see her friends. "Where the hell are my friends?" Lucy questions as she looks around. She sees the place looks like her old home. But something is different about it. Lucy walks around but can't see her friends.

She sees a cloaked figure sitting at the kitchen table sipping from a tea cup. "Lucy I see you have awakened your powers." The figure says as they place their cup down with their back still to Lucy. "Of course I have. Where am I?" Lucy asks confused. "Lucy where we are doesn't matter. You have to have the dragon slayers help you control your'e new powers. And so you can find your dragon slayer magic." The figure says coldly.

"Who are you?" Lucy asks giving a confused look and walks in front of the figure. The figure looks down concealing their identity. "And how are they meant to help me?" Lucy asks with even more questions. "Lucy the dragon slayers learnt the magic from dragons. So they should be able to teach you to harness your powers. Because Lucy if you don't to control your'e powers now the future will be trouble. You will die a horrible death." The figure says bluntly.

Lucy huffs and puts her arms across her chest annoyed. "I won't learn the art till you tell me who you are" Lucy challenges. "Lucy the reason I am here is to tell you to defeat the enemy now rather than the future. The weight of the future counts on you. Because you don't understand what you're death causes for people in the future." The person says sipping the cup again. Lucy smashes the cup out of the persons hand. "You really are troublesome. Father did warn me you would react like this." The figure says clearly annoyed.

"Father?" Lucy gives a questioning gaze. The figure dropped their hood. There stood a girl in about her teens. She had long pink hair and brown eyes. She really was beautiful. "I am Nashi Dragneel. The only child of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. I am from the future to give you a message." Nashi says calmly as she crosses her arms and stares at her past mother.

" Nashi says calmly as she crosses her arms and stares at her past mother  
Lucy stands stunned and blushes at the thought her Natsu got together. "Then why are you here?" Lucy asks clearly confused. "I was sent from the future by Father. He wanted me to warn you. That you have to have the slayers train you hard. So you can become a strong dragon slayer. Because this will be your hardest battle yet." Nashi says as she sits back down as she studies her mother. 

"What is going to happen?" Lucy asks seriously staring at the beautiful daughter Natsu and her will create. "In Edolas Zeref's counterpart will escape. He will not be a human. He will be a dragon to cause death and destruction. Mother. In the time leading up to him escaping you fall pregnant. You do everything you can to protect me. But with your'e last final spell it nearly kills you. But Wendy and Father have to quickly open you up to save me. And you die just as I'm born. So naturally I only know the stories I'm told. I'm told you are the greatest celestial mage to ever came in 400 years since our ancestor Anna Heartfilia. Father sent me in the past to tell you not to cast Dragon slayer ultimate secret technique obliterate. It will nearly kill you because of using to much magic. And you use the very last of your magic and strength to cast it. You know it is a dangerous spell. But don't cast it when fighting Zeref. It will kill you. Think of how your'e unborn child has to grow up motherless. And only has to know her mother through stories." Nashi says softly with a tear escaping. Nashi has never met her mother till now. And she fears this is the only time.

Lucy gulps so confused. "I'm so sorry Nashi you had to grow up motherless. I will do everything I can to avoid dying. So my beautiful baby doesn't have to grow up without a mother. I know what it is like to grow up without a mother. And I know it hurts. So I promise I will do everything to protect you. But also not to die." Lucy says with a tears escaping her eyes. Lucy doesn't want to die. Not knowing she will have a beautiful daughter she won't get to watch grow up. Lucy hugs Nashi. Bringing her in a tight hug.

"Mother I know you will do everything you can. You will be under strict training for a bit. I'm sorry. But you know it will be all worth it in the end. But Mother it's time to wake up. Everyone is worried about you. So mother please wake up" Nashi says as she cries and places a hand on Lucy's forehead and with a blast of light Lucy is sent to the present time. 

Lucy's eyes flutter open as she sits up groggily to see she is under the gazebo in her time. Because all the slayers are there watching her. Lucy looks up at the sky. "Nashi I will protect you" Lucy whispers to herself.

"Lucy you are awake" Wendy cheers as she hugs Lucy. "Hey squirt gentle with Lucy. She went through a powerful and painful spell." Gajeel says sternly. "Lucy" Natsu says softly with tears escaping his eyes. "We thought we lost you" Natsu says softly again. Lucy carefully gets up and holds Natsu's hand. "You didn't lose me. I'm right here. So no more crying from anyone. And that's a order as the queen." Lucy says as she wipes a tear from Natsu's cheek.

Everyone gives a small chuckle as Lucy gives a weak smile.


	13. Beginning of training

~Few hours later after Lucy woke up and rested in her old bedroom~

Lucy wakes up in her soft bed she grew up from childhood. She sits up in the bed and rubs her eyes. She looks around her room to see Natsu asleep on the end of her bed waiting for her to wake up. Lucy blushes a little knowing her and Natsu will become lovers.

Lucy crawls over her bed to where Natsu is and gives him a gentle push. Natsu gives a small moan but continues to sleep. "Natsu you can wake up" Lucy says softly. She watches Natsu's ears twitch as he heard her speak and he yawns as he sits up. "So your finally awake Lucy." Natsu says as he gets off the bed stretching. "I could say the same about you. Because you were asleep." Lucy says crossing her arms.

"Well I was waiting for you. We all did agree to let you rest. So do you feel any better?" Natsu asks staring at Lucy. Lucy sits adjusting to her hearing. Because she can hear the twin dragon slayers arguing in the kitchen. "Are Sting and Rogue arguing?" Lucy asks confused. Natsu nods. "So you can hear them to?"Natsu asks. Lucy gives a small nod. "It's so confusing and overwhelming." Lucy admits softly.

"Well you are all new to this. So it will take you time to learn how to control your hearing. So you don't have to hear anything." Natsu admits as he places a hand on Lucy's cheek and gazes into her eyes. "Are you ready for training?" Natsu asks while he watched her. Lucy was trying so hard not to blush. Lucy gives a small nod. "I'm as ready as I ever will be." Lucy says quietly. "Well Luce your lucky. You get to start with me training you." Natsu admits as he breaks away from Lucy and turns around blushing. "I will meet you outside Natsu. I just want to get changed." Lucy says as she gets off the bed and gets some clothes out. "Don't take to long." Natsu replies as he leaves the bedroom.

Lucy quickly gets changed into a pair of black leggings, pair of sneakers and a white midriff top. Lucy attaches her belt with her keys to her leggings. She knows she won't need her keys. But she feels better with them. Lucy walks outside to see Natsu standing outside looking up at the sky.

Natsu quickly turns around as he heard Lucy walk up to him. "Well I'm hear." Lucy says softly. Natsu nods. "Well I'm sure you have watched me in fights enough to know my slaying magic. How about we do a bit of a sparring match?" Natsu suggests.

~Inside the house~

"Why is Natsu teaching Lucy first?" Wendy asks as the four dragon slayers watch out the window. "Well Lucy has known Natsu a lot longer so she will be more familiar with his fighting style." Sting replies as he looks down at the blue haired girl. "But we are also hoping they can finally stop flirting and accept their feelings." Rogue says bluntly. "What do you mean?" Wendy asks. The other three slayers shrug their shoulders. "Maybe you are to young to understand squirt." Gajeel says. Laxus just watches his sister.

~Back to Natsu and Lucy~

"Now channel your inner dragon slayer. Don't think I will go easy on you." Natsu says. Lucy breathes trying to understand her new power. "Fire dragon iron fist" Natsu yells as he goes to punch Lucy. "Fire dragons claw" Lucy yells as she kicks Natsu's fist away. Natsu gives a smirk. "Seems you have control over fire." Natsu says surprised. "Iron dragon scales" Lucy yells as her body covers itself in scales. "Sky dragon enchantment arms." Lucy yells again as her arms begin to glow from the enchantment. 

~In the house~

Everyone stands stunned to see Lucy take to dragon slaying so easily. And that she is able to combine other dragon slaying magic.

~Back to Natsu and Lucy~

Natsu stands stunned. "Fire dragon iron fist" Lucy yells as she goes to hit Natsu. "Fire dragons roar" Natsu says trying to stop Lucy. "Iron dragon roar." Lucy yells as the pair are both stuck in a roar battle. Suddenly Gajeel runs out. "Ok you two break it up. Before one of you get seriously injured. And I'm betting it will be you Natsu. We clearly underestimated Lucy's powers." Gajeel says as he stands between them. Lucy stops and so does Natsu. "I'm sorry" Lucy says softly. "It's fine Luce. I guess I did say I wouldn't take it easy. And well we didn't know the extent of your powers. But it is amazing you can use everyone's powers." Natsu says amazed.

The rest of the slayers then come back outside. "Maybe Lucy is able to use all kinds of dragon slaying magic because she is the dragon queen. It's just surprising she knew how to use everyone's slaying magic. All because she had watched us in fights." Wendy says surprised. Sting sniffs Lucy while Rogue checks her body for harm. "Well seems Natsu didn't even scratch Lucy. Natsu isn't harmed because Lucy did originally use fire magic. And he did roar before Lucy could hit him. And that would of seriously hurt if she did. Because of being able to use the iron scales but also enchanting her arms." Rogue says amazed.

"What magic do I eat to replenish my powers? Like I know it's the air for Wendy and fire for Natsu." Lucy asks confused. "I guess we don't know the extent of your powers. But the present powers means you are able to consume those elements. I guess" Sting says surprised. "I guess we will just have to teach you your current powers before you being able to access your dragon force on command." Rogue says studying the blonde.

"Who knew this busty blonde could actually be powerful." Gajeel says with his arms crossed. "Hey watch it Gajeel. That is my sister your talking about." Laxus says defensively. "It's alright Laxus. I'm sure you would of thought the same thing before finding out I was your sister." Lucy says as she messes Laxus's hair up teasing him. Laxus swats Lucy's arm away as Lucy giggles. 

"I think Lucy might of had enough training for today. She certainly showed us she can be powerful." Laxus says with his hands in his pocket as he goes inside. "I'm going to go practice a little longer. But everyone can go in if they like." Lucy says proud of her new powers. Everyone nods. "I will stay Luce" Natsu says as he sits down in front of a tree. The rest of the slayers head into the house.

"I have something I want to try. And see if it will work." Lucy says. Natsu tilts his head confused. Lucy pulls out one of her celestial keys. Natsu looks confused at Lucy. "Star dress Taurus form" Lucy yells as her outfit changes to the Taurus star dress.

"Star dress Taurus form" Lucy yells as her outfit changes to the Taurus star dress   
"Sky dragon enchantment arms" Lucy yells as her arms glow from the enchantment. "Fire dragon iron fists" Lucy yells as she punches the tree Natsu was sitting under. The tree breaks into a million little splinters. Lucy was uninjured. Natsu sits scared and amazed at Lucy's strength. Because he know in star dress Taurus she has immense strength. But he knew she wouldn't of splintered the whole tree in just that form alone. He knows it's because she was able to combine her celestial magic with dragon slaying magic. 

"Star dress vanish" Lucy yells as she returns to her outfit from before. "I didn't know if it would work. But I'm so happy it did." Lucy says smiling. Natsu can't help but smile. "Yeah well that's handy to know. But next time let me know if you are going to break something I am sitting under." Natsu says laughing. Lucy giggles. Natsu grabs Lucy's waist pulling her in for a hug.

Lucy blushes as Natsu grabs her. Natsu blushes softly to. "Lucy I never thought you were weak. I always knew you were strong. Even when no one believed me. Everyone thought when Lisanna would return I would dump you from the team for her. But I couldn't dump you for her. I always felt protective of you in battle. As you get protective of your friends and do everything you can for their safety. Lucy slowly but surely I fell in love with you. At first I was so confused. But I always was able to smile when I saw you happy. And when you where hurt I would get upset. Lucy would you like to go out with me?" Natsu asks blushing bright red.

Lucy's heart flutters as she listens to Natsu's confession. She stands stunned by the sudden confession.


	14. Lucy's answer

Lucy stands stunned by Natsu's sudden confession. She is so confused on the random time of the confession.

"Natsu..." Lucy says softly. "Yes Lucy?" Natsu asks hopeful. "You big dummy. Of course I will go out with you" Lucy says smiling. Natsu smiles and brings Lucy into a tight hug.

Lucy cries tears of joy. "Natsu I honestly never even knew I would find love till I met you. And fell for you. Like when the Salamander had me under his love charm. You can't break that unless you see your true love. But I didn't know that better till I read a book. I didn't believe it at first. But it got harder not to fall in love with a pyro. It seems my father could also see that we were destined for love. And that we would end up together. Even when we were blind. I do agree when Lisanna returned I was worried I would be replaced. And that I couldn't go on any more missions with you. I honestly thought you would of left me for Lisanna. She was your childhood crush. Or well that's what she says anyway." Lucy says surprised by Natsu's sudden confession.

Natsu nuzzles into Lucy's neck gently as Lucy giggles from his hair tickling her face.

~Back in the house~

Everyone begins cheering at how Natsu finally worked up the courage to ask the blonde celestial mage to go out with him. "Finally the flame head has worked up the courage to ask out Lucy." Gajeel says out loud. Because he knows everyone is thinking it. "Natsu and Lucy look so cute together." Wendy squeals with excitement. Laxus looks out the window at his sister as he gives a small smile.

~Back to Lucy and Natsu~

They stand like that for a few minutes. Smiling to each other. "Lucy please don't go anywhere or leave." Natsu says so softly which is unusual for the pink haired boy. "I won't leave you Natsu. I don't plan on going anywhere." Lucy says quietly as they break from their hug. Natsu gently holds Lucy's face and stares into her beautiful brown eyes. Lucy blushes from Natsu staring at her so intently. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lucy asks nervous and unsure of what Natsu is doing. Suddenly Lucy feels Natsu's lips on hers as he gently kisses them. Lucy blushes bright red from the sudden impact. While Natsu blushes to from finally kissing Lucy. They kiss for a minute or two before parting. When they parted Lucy puts her fingers to her lips and blushes a deeper red and looks away. Natsu blushes and holds Lucy's face so he can look at it. "Please Lucy don't look away. I want to see your beautiful face." Natsu says gently.

"Natsu....."Is all Lucy could utter from the being so surprised that Natsu just kissed her like that. He took her completely by surprise. "Lucy it's alright. How about we go inside and tell the others about us. And your unique ability of using dragon slayer magic while being in your star dress form." Natsu says as he grabs Lucy's hand to hold. They both blush. Lucy only nods because she is to surprised that she can't even speak.

The pair slowly walk inside the house while holding hands. They walk in to the kitchen where they find the other dragon slayers sitting around the table playing cards. The dragon slayers all look up as Lucy and Natsu walk hand in hand to the room. "So Salamander I see you finally grew some balls to ask Lucy out" Gajeel says as he slaps Natsu on the back. "Like you can talk iron breathe." Natsu jokes. "Atleast I got my girl first" Gajeel says.

"Natsu and Lucy look so cute together." Wendy says happily as she runs up and gives the pair a hug. "Aww thank you Wendy." Lucy says smiling and gives the small dragon slayer a hug."About time Natsu. You hurt Lucy you have to deal with me." Laxus says with his arms across his chest. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her." Natsu says as he lets go from holding Lucy's hand to putting his arm around her waist. Lucy is surprised but she accepts Natsu holding her waist.

"Also guys while we were outside. I just wanted to try and see if I was able to use my star dress and dragon slaying together. And I am able to combine both. I tried it with my Taurus star dress. While enchanting my arms and used fire dragon iron fists on a tree. I sort of broke the tree into a million little splinters. So the tree is no longer there." Lucy says finally being able to find her voice again. Everyone stands stunned at Lucy explaining how she broke a tree to smithereens.

"Well Natsu you certainly chose a strong woman" Rogue says. "It appears so. But I never thought of Lucy as weak anyway." Natsu says smiling. "Well I don't look like much. But you can't judge a book by it's cover." Lucy admits. "I am so glad we finally defeated my brother Zeref. Because now we can be together for a long time." Natsu says nuzzling into Lucy's neck. Lucy giggles and swats Natsu away. 

"Natsu that isn't entirely true. Soon the Edolas Zeref will escape and come to Earthland. But in Edolas Zeref is a dragon. And we will have to defeat him." Lucy says softly as everyone stands confused and amazed at how Lucy knew that. "How do you know that ?" Natsu demands.

"Yeah Lucy how do you think you know that will happen?" Wendy asks worried as her hands fiddle with each other. "Do you know when it will happen?" Sting urges. Lucy just looks to everyone. And she takes a deep breathe. 

"Well you know when I was unconscious from the ritual?" Lucy asks. Everyone nods. "Of course we do Lucy." Natsu replies. "Well when I was unconscious I was like in a dream or alternate reality or something. I'm actually unsure what. But someone from the future told me that Edolas Zeref will escape Edolas. And that we will have to stop him. Because they told me I'm not allowed to cast a specific spell otherwise I will die." Lucy says softly. 

Everyone stands stunned, confused and worried. "Lucy who was the person that told you this?" Laxus asks. Lucy rubs the back of her neck and looks down. "It was Natsu and my future daughter Nashi. Natsu sent her back in time so she could warn me. She told me when I cast this particular spell I will use the last of my magic. And it will kill me. And that I will be pregnant with Natus's child. Wendy and Natsu will be able to save Nashi. But I end up dying." Lucy says mumbling while avoiding looking at everyone.

But because everyone is dragon slayers they have enhanced hearing and heard every word Lucy had just said. They just stand there stunned. "You and I will have a daughter?" Natsu asks Lucy looking into her eyes. Lucy nods. "Yes we will Natsu." Lucy says softly. "So wait if you cast this spell you will die. So does that make our child motherless?" Natsu asks worried. "Yes she will. I won't even be able to see her. So I will do my best not to die on you Natsu." Lucy says looking into the pink haired boys eyes. "You better Luce. I don't want you dying on me." Natsu says. Lucy gives a smile and giggles. "I'm not going anywhere trust me." Lucy replies.

 

How does everyone like this book? Is everyone happy with it? Do you guys enjoy it? What do you enjoy about it? Please let me know so I can improve. Thanks everyone for reading.


	15. Training of hearing and smell

"Well Lucy I suppose because of what you just told us I suppose you need to train more." Laxus suggests with his fingers on his chin thinking. "Well she is the dragon queen. So I suppose her owning more abilities is suspected." Rogue says leaning against the wall. "Let's try and see the extent of her powers." Sting replies excited. "How about we try and get Lucy to try and rely on her hearing a bit more in battle." Wendy suggests. Lucy smiles. "I would love to practice my hearing." Lucy replies enthusiastically nearly jumping with joy.

"Ok Luce. We will blindfold you so you can't see. And you will have to rely on your hearing to not get beaten. And we won't go easy on you. You won't learn if we go easy on you." Natsu says as he takes off his scarf. Lucy watches Natsu remove his scarf. "Why are you taking off your scarf?" Lucy asks confused. "We will be using it as a blind fold of course dummy." Natsu teases emphasising on the word dummy. Lucy blushes. "That's mine line. You are the dummy" Lucy says teasing Natsu.

"So who wants to take on Lucy?" Laxus asks with his arms crossed. "I will help Lucy!" Wendy says happily. "Well you can help me if you like Wendy" Lucy says smiling. "Of course I want to help Lucy." Wendy says as she grabs Lucy's hand dragging her outside. Everyone else follows. They find a nice big wide spot with nothing around. Lucy and Wendy stand twenty feet from each other facing each other. "You ready Luce?" Natsu asks as he places his scarf over Lucy's eyes. Lucy nods. "As ready as I will ever be." Lucy admits a bit nervous. 

Lucy breathes slowly trying to adjust not being able to see. Natsu turns Lucy around a few times to make her unsure of her surroundings or where Wendy is. "That's unfair Natsu." Lucy whines. "Sometimes life is unfair Luce. And you won't learn if we don't teach you." Natsu states clearly. "You owe me big time." Lucy complains. "Yeah ok Luce. Now you might want to watch yourself." Natsu says as he jumps away from Lucy towards the other slayers to watch.

Lucy stands completely disoriented. Wendy comes up behind Lucy. "Sky dragons wing attack." Wendy yells as she performs the spell. Lucy puts her hands up to her face trying to protect herself. Lucy tries to find Wendy but has difficulty. Suddenly Wendy is in front of Lucy. "Sky dragons claw" Wendy yells as she kicks Lucy in the hip. Lucy staggers a bit still trying to find her footing in battle. 

"Lucy use your enhanced smell and hearing. You can't always rely on sight in battle." Rogue yells to the disorientated Lucy. "Easier said than done Rogue. You have had practice. This is my first time relying on my other senses." Lucy yells clearly annoyed. 

"Sky dragons wave wind" Wendy yells performing the spell while Lucy is distracted. Lucy staggers back nearly falling over but stops her self. Lucy breathes slowly and tries to smell for Wendy but her poor nose is overwhelmed with the new scents she hasn't been able to smell before.

"Lucy you have always been weak and useless. How dare you let a little girl beat you up." Wendy taunts as she casts "Sky dragons crushing fang." Wendy yells aiming it at Lucy. Lucy hears Wendy's voice and quickly changes in her Aquarius star dress. "Water barrier" Lucy yells casting the barrier around herself blocking Wendy's attack. "I wouldn't get so cocky Wendy. You are just a little girl after all." Lucy taunts clearly pissed off. With the barrier still around herself Lucy casts another spell. "Water dragon whirlpool." Lucy yells casting a wave of water at Wendy in the shape of a whirlpool. Wendy stands confused but just manages to jumped out the way in time.

"Sky dragon Roar" Wendy yells casting her roar at Lucy. Lucy dismisses her water barrier and dismisses Aquarius's star dress. Lucy jumps out the way of the roar because she can finally hear properly. "Celestial dragon Lupus" Lucy says as the constellation appears in the sky above Wendy. And the stars shoot down magic power straight down onto Wendy. Wendy screams because she can't escape the spell. "Sky fire dragons roar" Lucy yells at Wendy as the young slayer stumbles.

"Lucy you are to rough!" Wendy yells pissed off. "You are the one's that told me you wouldn't go easy on me." Lucy replies. "You asked for it!" Wendy yells slightly limping and activates her dragon force. Wendy goes flying to Lucy and goes to punch her in the face. Lucy is taken aback from the pain. Lucy is trying to sense where Wendy is front of her. Wendy kicks Lucy in the stomach. "Star dress Leo" Lucy yells changing into her star dress. "Regulus Lucy kick" Lucy performs as she kicks the young slayer to the ground. "Regulus impact" Lucy yells again going to punch Wendy till she hears a whimper. 

"Lucy is to strong." Wendy cries tears clearly in pain. "Lucy I think that is enough" Sting yells to Lucy. Natsu comes and removes his scarf from Lucy's eyes. Lucy's eyes flutter adjusting to see. Suddenly she sees the young slayer on the ground with bruises all over and a sprained ankle. "I'm so sorry Wendy. I'm not used to my powers." Lucy says sincerely as she kneels down to the young slayer.

"Wendy maybe it wasn't a good idea to against Lucy. Particularly when she is unsure of her own strength. Let alone the extent of her own powers." Rogue suggests as he inspects the injuries on the blue haired girl. He grabs Wendy's Left foot and she yelps. "Yep that is definitely sprained." Rogue says looking at the small slayer in pain.

"Star dress heaven form" Lucy yells. "Lucy you guys aren't fighting anymore." Laxus says watching his sister change. "I know that. I am able to heal in this form." Lucy says as she aims her hands at Wendy's sprained ankle. "Heavenly healing cleanse" Lucy says and watches a light green light surround Wendy. And watches Wendy's wounds heal, bruises disappear and her ankle heal. Also Lucy ends up surrounded by the green light it healing her wounds. When Wendy is all healed Lucy moves away. "I'm sorry Wendy." Lucy says softly as she feels slightly light headed and dizzy. 

"It's ok Lucy. Just please don't be so rough next time. And thank you for healing me. I'm all better now." Wendy says as she stands up. "It's ok. Anytime Wendy. I had to test my healing spell anyway." Lucy said with a weak smile. Lucy has clearly used up to much magic today.

Lucy starts to sway a little bit. Suddenly Natsu grabs her to hold her. "Lucy careful. Are you alright?" Natsu asks concerned. "I'm just a little dizzy." Lucy admits looking at the pink haired boy. "Well you have used a fair amount of magic today. Plus also you aren't used to all the extra magic you possess." Natsu says as he holds his partner. "Natsu..." Lucy says as she passes out into Natsu's arms. Natsu picks her up bridal style and takes her into the house.


	16. Return to Fairy Tail

Lucy wakes up in her bedroom again. But feels something warm along her back and stomach. She looks to her stomach to see a hand. She tries to crane her neck to see Natsu asleep behind her cuddling her. Lucy blushes. She tries to get out of the bed but Natsu pulls her closer as he snores. Lucy rolls over so she can see the sleeping slayers face. And she smiles seeing him so close and cuddling her. She felt safe there in his arms. Lucy laid there for a few minutes watching Natsu sleep. She didn't want to wake him because he looked so peaceful. She gently kissed Natsu's cheek. And Natsu slowly opens his eyes looking at looking.

"Morning sleepy head." Lucy says giggling. "Morning beautiful" Natsu says softly hardly awake and smiles at the blonde as she blushes. "What happened yesterday?" Lucy asks. "Well after the fight with Wendy you managed to heal her and yourself. Then you sort of got dizzy and passed out. We think you over exerted yourself but also used to much magic power. Because your body isn't used to it." Natsu says as he pulls the blonde closer and kisses her. Lucy blushes and gently kisses back. 

"So Natsu why did you sleep in my bed with me?" Lucy asks softly. "Well you just looked so peaceful. And I wanted to cuddle you. So I happily cuddled you because you were asleep. And I guess I fell asleep to." Natsu admits as he reaches out to hold his partner's hand. "Well I don't mind. We are together after all. I would say it might of been awkward like the night before. Only because I liked you and you liked me. But we didn't know that at the time." Lucy says softly.

"I suppose we should get up Luce." Natsu says as he lets go of the blonde and climbs out of the bed stretching. Lucy only just now notices Natsu shirtless. And she watches him blushing. "I guess we should." Lucy says as she gets out of bed. "Luce I will meet you in the kitchen" Natsu says as he walks out the bedroom.

Lucy walks to her ensuite and has a shower. She blow dries her hair. She puts her hair in two pigtails with blue ribbon with her bangs out. Lucy walks into her room in a towel and looks for a set of clothes. Till she put on a blue skirt that goes mid thigh, a white singlet shirt with the heart kruz symbol on the front in blue. Lucy puts on a pair of white knee high boots. The she attaches her belt with her whip and celestial keys. Lucy looks in the mirror and smiles once she is happy with what she is wearing. And she begins to walk out to the kitchen.

Sting and Rogue are sitting at the kitchen table arguing about something that is Sabertooth's business. Wendy is happily eating strawberry pop tarts while flicking through sorcerer weekly. Gajeel is eating a bowl of iron nuts. Laxus is cooking pancakes. "Lucy want some pancakes?" Laxus asks as he starts to plate up. "Yes please Laxus." Lucy says. Then Laxus puts a plate of pancakes in front of Lucy as she sits at the table. "Where is Natsu?" Lucy asks looking for the pyro.

Suddenly he bursts in with a small handful of white daisy's. They looked like they seen better days. Clearly Natsu was rough when picking them. Seems Lucy might have to teach him to be gentle when picking flowers. "Lucy I went to pick you flowers" Natsu says handing the blonde the crumpled daisy's. Lucy smells them. They smell beautiful despite their appearance. "They are lovely Natsu. They smell really nice." Lucy says as she sets the flowers on the table and starts to eat the pancakes Laxus gave her. Natsu sits at the table and helps himself to the stack of pancakes on the table. Everyone eats in silence.

Once everyone finished eating they all get up and put the dishes in the kitchen. "I think we should leave Lucy and Natsu to do the dishes." Laxus says as he leaves the kitchen. Everyone else follows clearly not wanting to do the dishes. "Seems we are stuck doing the dishes." Lucy says shrugging her shoulders.

Lucy walks up to the sink and starts to fill the sink with hot water and soap. "I will wash the dishes. And you can dry them Natsu." Lucy says as she starts to wash the dishes. Natsu begins to dry the dishes. Till he smirks at a idea he had. Natsu flicks Lucy with the tea towel playfully. Lucy looks at Natsu. "And what was that for?" Lucy asks eyeing the slayer off. "I'm only playing." Natsu says as he flicks Lucy again. Lucy giggles this time as she splashes Natsu with the water.

Natsu smiles and laughs as he grabs the blonde by the waist and begins to tickle her. Lucy squirms trying to be free of the tickle torture. "Natsu quit playing around." Lucy says trying to move to be free. "Lucy it's only fun" Natsu says whispering her ear. Lucy blushes when Natsu whispers in her ear. "Maybe we need to finish the dishes. Then I suppose we can discuss with everyone about possibly returning back to Fairy Tail. Or in Sting and Rogue's case Sabertooth." Lucy says trying to wriggle free.

Natsu only laughs. "Ok. I suppose we better finishing the dishes. But you Lucy Heartfilia owe me for destroying my fun." Natsu says as he lets the blonde go. Lucy quickly moves to be free. Lucy giggles. "We will see if I will owe you or not." Lucy says smiling as she finishes the dishes.

Once all the dishes were done Natsu and Lucy walk to the sitting area to see everyone playing cards. Lucy sits on a big red sofa with Natsu sitting next to her. He puts his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "Guys I was thinking that even though it's been great to train out here with everyone. But even training here doesn't compare to learning as I go. So I was thinking maybe it isn't beneficial to keep staying here. That maybe we can head back." Lucy says suggesting snuggling into Natsu.

"Well Lucy does seem to have control of other dragon slaying magic that we hadn't heard of before till now. So maybe it is best to learn while doing missions." Wendy says while staring at her cards. "And I do need to get back to Sabertooth as the guild master." Sting says while trying to cheat. "But Lucy hasn't even unlocked her dragon force yet." Rogue says pointing out the obvious. "I think if Lucy can use other slaying magic easily. Then her being able to unlock her dragon force will be easy. Plus she will have Natsu and Wendy be able to teach her while on missions if needed." Gajeel says surprised by the strength the blonde posses. 

"Well looks like we will be heading back. It seems a majority rules situation." Lucy says watching everyone. "We can head back if you think you are ready." Natsu says staring down at Lucy. "I think I'm ready. And thank you everyone for your help." Lucy says bowing. "Anything for the Dragon Queen." Laxus says bowing to Lucy. Then everyone copies Laxus. "Guys you don't have to be so formal." Lucy says blushing. "But you are our Queen." Natsu says pulling Lucy into a hug and kisses her cheek before pulling away. 

"Everyone ready?" Lucy asks. Everyone nods as they begin to link hands. Lucy pulls out her heaven key. "Star dress heaven form." Lucy yells as her outfit changes to the revealing outfit. Lucy then holds onto Natsu's and Wendy's hand. Lucy thinks of her apartment. And visions it in her mind. "Heaven form secret art teleportation." Lucy yells as they begin to be engulfed in light and they safely land in Lucy's apartment.

"Star dress vanish" Lucy says as her dress changes back to the clothes she wore before. Everyone let's go of each other's hands. "It's good to be back. See ya around Lucy" Gajeel says as he stretches and walks off. "Everyone else is able to leave if they like. Except Laxus we need to go talk to guild master Makorov." Lucy says watching people leave. Laxus nods. "Sure. Be great to see his face." Laxus says laughing a little. "I want to come to Luce." Natsu says. Lucy laughs. "Of course you can come Natsu." Lucy says as they hold hands.


	17. Seeing Makarov Part 1

Lucy blushes as she holds Natsu's hand. Laxus looks at the pair. "Hey love birds. How about we head to the guild now." Laxus suggests. "Awww Laxus misses seeing Mira." Lucy teases messing Laxus' hair up. Laxus swats Lucy's hand away. "Stop it Lucy." Laxus whines. Lucy pouts. "Fine bully." Lucy says as she grabs Natsu's arm. 

"Maybe we should head to the guild hall. And then we might be able to tell everyone about you and Laxus being related after telling Makrov. But also we will be able to them about us." Natsu says to Lucy teasing her as he kisses her cheek making her blush. "I think everyone might of already shipped us." Lucy says to Natsu softly. "What do you mean?" Natsu asks cocking his head to the side. "It means they knew we were destined to be together." Lucy whispers in Natsu's ear as pulls away.

"Wait you mean people knew?" Natsu asks. Lucy nods. "Before we even knew. Now let's go." Lucy says smiling. Natsu stands surprised. Lucy tugs on Natsu's arm pulling to leave her apartment with Laxus following them.

"Natsu when we get close to the guild we have to act like nothing has happened between you and I. I want to tell master Makarov. Then we will tell everyone about us. And about my magic. Also about Laxus." Lucy says softly. "Anything for you Luce. Just to see that beautiful smile of yours." Natsu says smiling.

Lucy blushes. Natsu grabs a hold of Lucy's hand. Everyone walks in silence till they nearly reach the guild hall. "It's time to play pretend." Lucy says with a smile as her soft hands let go of Natsu's. Natsu gives a small sad look when Lucy drops his hand. But then smiles.

The three walk up to the door and push them open to see everyone doing there usual things. Erza walks up to Lucy and Natsu. And puts her arms roughly around their necks. "Good see you guys back. Team Natsu can finally return and do missions." Erza says proudly. Lucy whinces from Erza's roughness. "Of course we can do missions Erza." Lucy says smiling. 

"Erza have you seen gramps?" Laxus asks as he stares at the scarlet haired woman. Erza nods as she let's go of Natsu and Lucy. "Sure he is in his office." Erza says confused. "We will talk later Erza. Just there is something Lucy, Natsu and I have to discuss with gramps first." Laxus says as he grabs his sisters arm pulling her towards the office with Natsu following.

Natsu knocks on the door. "Come in" They hear the masters voice through the door. The three walk in to the room to see Makarov filling out paper work. Makarov looks up from his paper work confused and surprised that he sees Lucy, Natsu and Laxus in the same room.

"Well what brings the three of you here?" Makarov asks confused and still surprised. Lucy giggles at how Makarov is confused. "Well we have some news which may shock you. So good thing you are sitting down." Natsu says as he sits on a couch. "Even in my old age I guess there is still some things that might surprise me." Makarov says as he places his pen down and leans his chin on his hands that are clasped together. Lucy clears her throat.

"Well it started a few days ago. I was sitting at home till I got a knock at the door. I answered the door and there was Spetto a old maid from the Heartfilia Kozen standing there. She was delivering a letter to me from my father before he passed. He told me he bought back the Kozen and that it is mine. But there was one more surprise waiting for me at the Heartilia mansion. And that he didn't want me to receive any of this till Achnologia was deafeted." Lucy says watching Makarov think about was she is saying.

"Well go on." Makarov urges Lucy to continue. Lucy nods. "Well I headed to the mansion with Natsu. My father left me a treasure hunt to complete. Which I completed. The last item he left me was a special gold key. Capricorn told me it was a key my mother Layla created before she passed. Her spirit lives there. It's the same as the celestial world. But time runs there the same as this lands time. Well Capricorn told me Natsu and I are able to visit this plane to see my mother. But also with this key I have a new celestial star dress." Lucy says watching Makarov look surprised.

"Yeah and what about this plane? I have a feeling this is going into something bigger." Makarov says watching the nervous blonde girl. "Gramps the story gets bigger don't you worry. It certainly has a few surprises." Laxus says watching his grandfather.

Lucy takes a deep breath. "Well I visited the plane where my mother was. I was so happy to see her. She loved seeing me to. Then she dropped a bomb shell on me." Lucy says softly.

"Now child what could of been so surprising that she told you?" Makarov asks intrigued. "Well good thing your sitting down master." Natsu chimes in.

"My mother told me before she was married she ran away. Because she didn't want to marry my dad. One day she met a handsome stranger. A bad boy. They were so in love. And doing missions together. They were together six months till she fell pregnant. They were so happy to have a child together. Nine months past and a beautiful baby boy was born. But when they baby was six months my mother was out shopping with the baby. The father away on a mission. While my mother was shopping she ran into my father. He demanded her to return. So she had to leave the baby with the father. And my dad paid the father off to never mention the mother of the baby. So when I found out I had a brother I was so surprised and over the moon." Lucy says smiling and happily.

"Ok that is good. So who is your brother?" Makarov asks intrigued. "The babies father was Ivan Dreyer. And the babies name was Laxus Dreyer. Master Laxus is my half brother." Lucy says watching Makarov's mouth fall to the floor. "Surprise gramps." Laxus says laughing at his grandfathers face. "I guess that's why I never met Laxus' mother before. And why Ivan said she left him. But I can't believe you are his brother." Makarov says amazed. "That's only half the story. There is still more." Lucy says smiling. "There's more?" Makarov questions. Everyone nods watching the poor elder trying to wrap his head around Lucy being related to Laxus.


	18. Seeing Makarov part 2.

Hey guys I thought the last chapter would of been huge. That is why I split it into two parts.

"Well go on then Lucy tell me the rest." Makarov says eager to know the rest. Lucy giggles at his eagerness. 

"Well after that I had to come back to Fairy Tail to get Laxus. My mother wanted to see him. Plus Laxus didn't believe me." Lucy says eyeing her brother off he gives her a shoulder shrug.

"Laxus and I went through the portal to see my mother again. My mother talked to Laxus about things. Till she mentioned a ritual. Apparently the Heartfilia's are a long line of dragon slayers. Everyone learnt it. But some continued their original magic rather than dragon slaying. But also that I'm the dragon queen. The queen of dragons and dragon slayers. Laxus isn't able to due to only being half Heartfilia. While I am full Heartfilia." Lucy says taking a deep breathe.

"Wow your family line really is impressive. Now what is this ritual you mentioned." Makarov says urging Lucy to continue. "Well you see we ended up having to get Sting, Rogue, Wendy and Gajeel. Because Natsu and Laxus was already included. Needed the dragon slayers to assist in the ritual. The ritual was to awaken my dragon slaying abilities. So I am able to perform all sorts of dragon slaying at will. And can be proven to be rather strong." Lucy admits.

"What do you mean by strong and using other slaying magic?" Makarov asks curious. "Well it's like I am able to combine the dragon slaying magic. Like I can use Sky dragon enchantment arms then use fire dragon iron fist. But I also tested and I am able to use my star dresses to enhance my power while performing dragon slaying." Makarov just stares at the blonde surprised she is able to use such power. And how her power has increased significantly.

"Also I have some bad news. When I was unconscious after the ritual I was sort of sent to a different space dimension. Where I met a girl that was from the future. She told me that even though we defeated Earthland Zeref. Edolas Zeref will escape Edolas. And that Edolas Zeref is a dragon. The girl from future was sent to tell me not to cast a specific spell when fighting Edolas Zeref. Because if I cast it I will die." Lucy replies grimly. 

"Do you know when Edolas Zeref will escape?" Makarov asks concerned for Fiore's well being. Lucy shakes her head. "I don't have a clue when he will escape." Lucy says admitting that she is unsure. Makarov reaches for a drink and sips it. "And the strange girl that I saw was sent to the past by future Natsu. Future Natsu sent his daughter to warn me. Because the future daughter is the only child of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy says as she watches Makarov spit his drink across the room. Lucy giggles. Natsu bursts in a full fit of laughter. While Laxus chuckles to himself. All three surprised by Master Makarov's reaction.

Natsu tries to stop himself from laughing and tries to breathe. "On that not master Lucy and I are together now. We admitted our feelings to one another." Natsu says in between breathes. Makarov passes out from being overloaded with news. "I suppose I better take him to the infirmary." Laxus says scooping the master up in his arms.

"I think we gave him a bit to much information to process." Lucy admits feeling sorry for the guild master. Laxus nods and walks out the door down to the infirmary. 

Lucy and Natsu look to each other smiling until Mirajane runs in looking worried. "What happened to master Makarov?" Mirajane asks clearly worried. "We had to tell him come news. We think we gave him to much to process. So he sort of passed out. But Laxus has taken him to the infirmary. If you want to see them." Natsu admits. "Go on Mira I know you missed Laxus." Lucy teases. Mirajane blushes a deep red as she runs out the office.

Lucy and Natsu walk out the office to see everyone smile to see them home. Happy flies up to Natsu crying. "Natsuuuuuu! I missed you. You didn't even tell me you were leaving." Happy sniffles into Natsu's chest. "Hey buddy. Sorry I sort of had a important mission. And had to leave for it straight away. But I'm back now." Natsu says cuddling the blue cat.

"Natsu you finally are home." Lisanna yells running up to Natsu and hugging him. Natsu steps back surprised. "What's wrong Lisanna?" Natsu asks giving her a questioning look. "Natsu come outside. I need to talk to you." Lisanna says grabbing Natsu's arm pulling him toward the guild doors outside. Lucy looks slightly pissed unsure what Lisanna is up to. Natsu gives Lisanna a confused look but continues to follow her outside. Lisanna stands in front of Natsu. Lucy peeks in the gap of the door watching the pair.

"Natsu I love you. And you said when we are older I could be your wife. Natsu I want to be your wife. Natsu I have loved you since we were young children. I am sick of watching you and not be apart of your life. I want to be in your life forever Natsu." Lisanna says softly blushing while staring at Natsu.

~Lucy watching~

Lucy can't hear a word Lisanna said. So she can only watch from the small gap in the door. Lucy sighs annoyed.

~Back to Natsu and Lisanna~

"Lisanna that is nice and all. But we were only kids when we said we would get married." Natsu states the obvious to Lisanna. Lisanna puts her face close to Natsu's and she kisses him on the lips. Natsu tries to push her off. But she continues to force herself on to him.

~Lucy~

All Lucy could see was red. "Bitch." Lucy mutters under her breathe. Lucy pushes the doors to outside the guild with force clearly pissed off. She reaches where Natsu and Lisanna are kissing. Lucy grabs Lisanna by her shoulder and shoves her off Natsu. "What's wrong Lucy?" Lisanna asks innocently. "You had your time with Natsu. Don't touch what isn't yours." Lucy hisses. Lisanna just gives a sly smile. Lucy goes to punch Lisanna in the face but she quickly moves. "Animal soul cat" Lisanna says transforming. "Two can play that game you little hoe." Lucy says clearly pissed.


	19. Strauss sisters vs Lucy

Recap: 

All Lucy could see was red. "Bitch." Lucy mutters under her breathe. Lucy pushes the doors to outside the guild with force clearly pissed off. She reaches where Natsu and Lisanna are kissing. Lucy grabs Lisanna by her shoulder and shoves her off Natsu. "What's wrong Lucy?" Lisanna asks innocently. "You had your time with Natsu. Don't touch what isn't yours." Lucy hisses. Lisanna just gives a sly smile. Lucy goes to punch Lisanna in the face but she quickly moves. "Animal soul cat" Lisanna says transforming. "Two can play that game you little hoe." Lucy says clearly pissed.

"Star dress Leo form" Lucy yells changing. The whole guild is watching confused but excited to see a fight between Lucy and Lisanna. "Open gate of the lion Leo." Lucy yells commanding the spirit into the fight. "Why hello miss Lucy." Loke says trying to seduce his master. "Loke ready for a combined attack?" Lucy asks her spirit. Loke nods.

"Regulas impact." Loke yells going to punch Lisanna but she jumps out the way to in front of Lucy. "Regulas Lucy kick." Lucy yells kicking Lisanna in the stomach. Lisanna stumbles back a couple of steps but jumps at Lucy trying to swipe with her claws. Lucy weaves out the way. 

"Come on Lucy you can easily kick her butt." Wendy yells smiling at Lucy. Lucy gives a small smile and nod at the young dragon slayer. "Open gate of the ram Aries! Open gate of the twins Gemini!" Lucy yells summoning the pair of spirits. Lucy is clearly waiting for the right time to surprise everyone with her new magic.

"Wool bomb" Aries yells throwing the pink wool bomb towards Lisanna. "Animal soul wings." Lisanna yells flapping her wings with wool flying back to Lucy. Lucy stumbles. Lisanna flies towards Lucy and starts kicking towards her head. Lucy tries using her arms to stop the impact of the kicks.

"Regulas impact." Loke yells trying to punch Lisanna off Lucy. "Sorry Lucy but I need to return." Loke says disappearing. Lucy nods as Lisanna becomes angry. Lucy links hands with Gemini as Gemini transforms into Lucy.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
Oh Tetrabiblos...   
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect become complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...   
Shine!

Urano Metria!" Lucy yells as the lights surround Lisanna. Lisanna screams in pain as the stars deal enormous damage to the youngest Strauss sibling. Lisanna falls in pain. Lisanna looks to her sister with pain. "Mira kick Lucy's butt for me" Lisanna says clearly in really bad pain. Mirajane looks at her sister sad. Then looks at Lucy pissed for hurting her sister.

Mirajane stands staring Lucy down but watches Elfman pick up Lisanna out the corner of her eye. "How dare you hurt poor Lisanna." Mirajane says pissed. Lucy stares at Mirajane. Lucy is happy she defeated Lisanna. But is a little worried on fighting Mirajane. She knows she will need to use her new magic to defeat her.

"Satan Soul" Mirajane says changing into her demon form. Lucy notices Aries and Gemini have returned to the celestial world. "Star dress Taurus form" Lucy yells as she changes.

Mirajane comes flying towards Lucy with a series of punches Lucy does the best she can to block them. "You shouldn't of hurt Lisanna. I will not go easy on you." Mirajane says becoming enraged and goes to kick Lucy in the head. But Lucy just manages to stop Mirajane's foot with her hands just centimetres away from her head. Lucy breathes a sigh of relief.

"Soul Extinctor" Mirajane says casting the the purple orb attack at Lucy. "Star dress Aquarius form." Lucy says changing into Aquarius' star dress. "Water barrier." Lucy yells casting a barrier around herself. 

"That wont last forever around you Lucy." Mirajane taunts. Lucy gulps. But she is sure she might be able to defeat Mirajane. Mirajane comes flying into the barrier breaking it apart. As she flys through she manages to grab Lucy by the neck. Lucy feels Mirajane's grip tighten around her throat. 

Lucy stares Mirajane in the face. "Fire dragons wing attack" Lucy says harshly and quietly. Lucy knocks the stunned Mirajane back. "Sky dragons crushing fang." Lucy says charging at Mirajane. 

~Entire guild~

They all stare at Lucy confused with their mouths on the floor. Except for Laxus, Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel. The four dragon slayers smile proud of the new dragon slayer.

~Lucy VS Mirajane~

Mirajane barely misses Lucy's attack. Lucy feels a small niggling deep in her belly. A unusual feeling. Lucy closes her eyes trying to harness this feeling. Lucy relies on her smell and hearing as she dodges Mirajanes attacks at her.

When Lucy finds the power she is surrounded by power and her usual brown eyes change to a deep ocean blue. Lucy's usual blonde hair changes to a full blown rainbow and it is longer to her butt. The power surrounding Lucy is like a gentle rainbow. Lucy has some scales on her face and covering her legs and arms in rainbow colours.

~The four dragon slayer~

The four dragon slayers stand amazed. "Did she just?" Gajeel asks. "I think she did." Natsu says stunned at his beautiful Dragon queen. "So you mean she just unlocked her dragon force on her own?" Wendy asks amazed. "I knew she would be able to." Laxus says surprised at his sister.

~Back to Lucy and Mirajane~

"Dragon slayer secret technique: Dragon queen elemental roar." Lucy says roaring at the stunned Mirajane sending a colourful roar mixed of different dragon slayer magic. The blast sends Mirajane smashing into the wall of a nearby building. 

"Since when have you been a slayer?" Mirajane asks rubbing her head confused staring at the celestial mage. "Actually since the other day. So do you give up?" Lucy asks eyeing the demon. "Well I guess you can have this one. Clearly you are a lot stronger than you let on." Mirajane says watching Lucy.

Lucy walks towards Mirajane. "Star dress heaven form." Lucy says changing into her angelic looking star dress. "Heavenly healing cleanse" Lucy says as a green light covers Mirajane healing her wounds. And it begins to heal Lucy's wounds as well.

The guild just all look at Lucy surprised. "Natsu." Lucy utters as she begins to black out.


	20. Makarov's Surprise

Lucy wakes up groggily in the infirmary of the guild. Lucy looks to see a Natsu sitting on a chair next to the bed. His head is in his arms as he snores quietly. Lucy sits up and nudges his head with her hand. Natsu swats her hand away and continues to sleep. Lucy looks up to see Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus have entered the room. Lucy gives them a smile.

"Hey flame brain get up." Gajeel says gruffly and hits him over the head. "Back off you rusted bucket of bolts." Natsu says quickly and wakes up jumping off of the chair to his feet staring at Gajeel annoyed. Lucy giggles at the two arguing. Suddenly Natsu looks over to see the awake Lucy. Natsu quickly hugs Lucy. Lucy giggles at Natsu but hugs him back.

"So what did I miss? All I know is I passed out after defeating Mira because I used way to much magic. Because I used my celestial magic and dragon slaying magic." Lucy says as she yawns. "Lucy you also even managed to work out how to use your dragon force." Laxus says watching the two love birds.

"Is that what that sudden feeling of power I felt. I felt a funny feeling and was trying to harness it." Lucy says cocking her head to the side confused. "Yes Lucy. It was so exciting to see you unlock your dragon force. Even by yourself with no one teaching you." Wendy says excited jumping up and down from excitement. 

"Lucy you looked really beautiful in your dragon force to." Natsu says as he plays with Lucy's hand. "So should I be able to access my dragon force when I want?" Lucy asks watching the dragon slayers. "Well in theory you will be able. You just need to practice unlocking and using it." Laxus replies as he stands against the wall with his arms crossed.

"It isn't easy to harness at first. Or to get used to using the power you unlock" Gajeel replies. "Does everyone know?" Lucy asks slightly worried about explaining everything. The four dragon slayers nod their heads to say yes to Lucy.

"But don't worry Luce. Laxus explained everything to everyone." Natsu says pulling Lucy close for a cuddle to comfort her. "I explained to everyone about the origin of your powers. Which I had to admit was the reason why the dragon slayers had to leave. That they had to help awaken the dragon queen. And I also told them that we are half siblings." Laxus says slightly annoyed from being sick of having to explain everything all the time.

"Did you tell them about Edolas Zeref?" Lucy asks worried what everyone thinks. "To a extent. I told them someone from the future told you. But I didn't tell them it was you future daughter Nashi." Laxus replies watching his sister's expression soften and sigh with relief.

"Well no one needs to know about Nashi." Lucy admits as she gets out of the bed gently. "And Luce I also told everyone that we are now a couple. And everyone is really happy for us." Natsu says smiling watching Lucy get out of bed.

"Well everyone agreed it was about time you guys got together." Gajeel replies. "Because everyone shipped you two together of course." Wendy squeals with excitement. "What about Lisanna?" Lucy questions wondering about the younger Strauss sibling. "Lisanna wasn't happy at all about it. She defiantly wants Natsu. But knows at this present time he is unavailable." Wendy says softly. 

"Well she shouldn't of kissed Natsu like that. And let him explain to her he wasn't interested. Otherwise I wouldn't of been so angry and wanted to fight her." Lucy admits as she packs up her few things in the infirmary. Everyone nods. "I found it rather hot you fighting over me with Lisanna." Natsu teases and tickles Lucy.

"I wasn't trying to make it hot. I was just defending what was mine. I'm not letting another girl kiss my guy." Lucy admits defensively. "I'm not complaining. But apparently Master Makarov has something he wants to announce to the guild. He was just waiting for you Luce." Natsu says holding Lucy's hand and starts to guide her out the infirmary. "Do you know what he wants to talk about?" Lucy asks looking back at the other slayers. The slayers shrug their shoulders. "We have no clue Lucy." Natsu admits. 

The pair of new love birds Natsu and Lucy walk out of the infirmary to where everyone is. Suddenly everyone cheers when they see the pair together. Lucy is surprised to see everyone so happy to finally see them together. Maybe the dragon has finally captured his princess.

"Well good to see your well again Lucy." Makarov yells to Lucy as he sits up the top balcony on the railing. "It's good to be well again." Lucy says smiling to the guild master. Guild master Makarov smiles and waves to the blonde female.

"Now children because you are all finally here. I have some exciting news to tell you. The king of Crocus has decided to hold the grand magic games again this year." Guild master announces. Everyone cheers with enthusiasm for the games. They think the games are a lot of fun.

"I want Lucy to enter the games. But till the games we need to keep her new magic a secret. I have already spoke to the twin dragons in Sabertooth and they both agreed to keep it a secret." Makarov says smiling. "Wait you want me to enter with my dragon slaying magic?" Lucy asks confused and surprised. Makarov nods.

"Of course I do child. You will be our little trump card." Makarov says sneakily. "What like a secret weapon?" Natsu asks. "Of course Fairy tails own little secret weapon." Makarov announces.

"So who are the teams?" Mirajane yells out. "Sadly this games I will be splitting team Natsu. This year we will have a all dragon slayer team. So Fairy Tail team A is Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus. Fairy Tail Team B Mirajane, Erza, Gildarts, Juvia and Gray. I picked our top best wizards to join the games. Now wizards you have two months to practice for the games. So use your time wisely." Makarov yells as the guild cheers. They are all clearly excited for the games,

"Well being a all dragon slayer team will make it interesting." Laxus admits. "We should train together as a team." Wendy suggests. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Lucy says shrugging her shoulders. "Well it can't hurt." Gajeel says watching the rest of the new team.


	21. Training for GMM part 1

(Hey guys GMM is grand magic games. It was to long of a title. So I just shortened it. And sorry for not posting lately. I have been really busy. I am busy for maybe another week and a half. But I will try really hard to post for you guys my loyal readers)

The dragon slayers Fairy Tail team is standing around the guild. "Well this will be interesting being all dragon slayers." Gajeel says rubbing his neck. "Where shall we train?" Wendy asks clearly excited. "Well we need somewhere secret so no one other than the guild can find us." Laxus says leaning against the wall. Lucy thinks for a minute seeing all the dragon slayers turn to her. "How about we go to Tenrou island?"Lucy questions knowing only the guild know it still exists. The four dragon slayers eyes light up about the thought of training on Fairy Tail's first master's island.

"I'm all fired up now!"Natsu yells with both hands in flames. "Quit it pyro." Gajeel says giving Natsu a glare. "Tenrou island is so pretty" Wendy says smiling watching her team argue. "Well it seems it's settled we will be training at Tenrou island." Laxus says sighing.

Natsu suddenly looks at his team horrified. "We don't have to catch a boat do we?" Natsu asks clearly afraid of catching a boat. "Can't Lucy just teleport us?" Wendy asks looking horrified about catching a boat. The four dragon slayers all look towards Lucy hopeful with fear in their eyes.

Lucy sighs and shrugs. "I don't know if I can teleport that far. Let alone over a ocean" Lucy says clearly unsure if it will work. The four dragon slayers sigh. "I guess we can't push poor Lucy. When she is still learning her new powers. And she doesn't know her limits." Laxus says defending Lucy.

All the dragon slayers sigh and are worried about catching a boat. "I hate getting motion sickness" Natsu whines. "Motion sickness is a dragon slayers biggest weakness" Gajeel says clearly annoyed. "I'm sorry guys. Don't want to risk anything. Not till I practice and learn the limits of my powers" Lucy says bowing to everyone for being sorry.

"It's ok Lucy. We understand. Just travelling will hurt a little is all" Laxus says watching everyone. "Now everyone run home and get the things you need for two months. And we will all meet each other at the Fairy Tail boat port" Lucy says as she watches the dragon slayers scramble running out the guild. Lucy gives a giggle watching them run off.

Then Lucy starts to walk home. She will miss her apartment. But she will only be gone for two months. It's not like it's forever. Lucy walks on the edge of the river that runs past her house. "Lucy be careful" The people in the boat yell to Lucy. "I will. I am always careful" Lucy yells to people in the boat as they are going down the river. Lucy finally reaches her apartment and walks in.

For the first time in a couple of weeks since Lucy's life changed she was finally alone. Lucy is sick of having to put on her happy facade. Even when she is so scared.

Lucy doesn't want to die. She is sad and worried that if Natsu and her make love she will fall pregnant. And she knows when she does fall pregnant that means Edolas Zeref breaks free. It means she has nine months to live when she falls pregnant. Lucy doesn't want to not see her precious baby.

Lucy curls up on her bed crying. She is so scared and worried about the future. That her life itself is on the line more than ever. Lucy cries all the tears she has been holding onto since she visited the mansion per her father's request.

Lucy feels so relieved to finally let her false facade down and to finally let her tears run free. She so wanted to let them free. But didn't want anyone worrying about her or thinking she is weak.

Lucy lays on her bed curled up crying for twenty minutes when she finally has ran out of tears. Lucy sniffles and wipes her nose with the back of her hand and sits up.

Lucy gets up and walks to the bathroom to clean herself up. Lucy looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. Lucy walks back into her bedroom. Lucy stares at her clean room.

Lucy gets out a bag and starts stuffing clothes, shoes and whatever else she needs or wants for two months. Because she won't be back in her apartment for another two months. Lucy knows she will miss her apartment. And being able to be around the guild.

Lucy puts her bag on her back and starts to walk towards the Fairy Tail boat port. Lucy smiles when she sees the four dragon slayers all huddled together.

"Lucy!" Natsu yells as he picks Lucy up hugging her. Lucy giggles. "Natsu we were only separated for like a hour and half." Lucy says giggling as Natsu snuggles into Lucy's neck.

"Hey love birds quit the lovey dovey stuff" Gajeel yells. The pair laugh. "Can we just get on the boat and go already?" Laxus complains watching everyone.

Wendy looks a little sad. "I don't want to catch a boat" Wendy whines clearly worried about her motion sickness. "It will be alright Wendy. We will be ok. It's just a little boat ride" Lucy says trying to calm the young dragon slayer.

"Well Wendy can't you just cast your troia spell?" Gajeel asks. "I can but it is only a temporary spell. And I can't continuously use it other wise the spell will be useless." Wendy says softly defending her capabilities with her magic.

"It's ok Wendy. I think we will all be alright." Lucy says calmly. "How do you think we will be alright?" Natsu questions the calm Lucy.

Lucy gives them all a smile. "I am the dragon queen. So I definitely think I am able to help in some way." Lucy says with confidence.

"How do you think you can do that blondie?" Gajeel replies. Lucy gives a smirk. "Mass Motion sickness troia" Lucy says giving everyone a burst of the healing magic to stop their motion sickness. Suddenly everyone feels a little different. Like they definitely wont get motion sickness.


	22. Training for GMM part 2

The dragon slayers all stare at Lucy. "Will Lucy even get motion sickness?" Wendy asks curious. Lucy just shrugs her shoulders. "I have no clue. But I'm not taking any chances." Lucy admits not wanting to end up like the other dragon slayers when they catch transportation.

"Maybe Luce won't. Because she is the dragon queen." Natsu says staring at the blonde like he was studying her. "Well that is true. But it's a long boat ride to Tenrou island. And we don't want Lucy to be uncomfortable when traveling. Because we don't want her to be like us." Laxus says crossing his arms annoyed that they are standing outside the boat. Rather than boarding it.

"I'm sure we can test the theory another day. But can we please just board the boat." Gajeel says gruffly clearly annoyed. "Gajeel are you going to miss Levy?" Wendy asks innocently. Gajeel shoots the young dragon slayer a glare. "Of course I will miss her. But sadly we need to train. And training is important now. So we can win the Grand Magic Games." Gageel replies to Wendy pissed because she mentioned his partner. The one he will miss greatly. And that being away for two months is to long.

Wendy just gulps as the iron dragon slayer tells her off. "It's ok Wendy. Gajeel just wants to be nasty." Lucy says softly bringing the blue haired girl into a hug. Wendy hugs Lucy.

Natsu grabs Lucy's hand. "I'm all fired up now. Let's board this boat and go train on Tenrou island" Natsu says with enthusiasm and pulls Lucy towards the boat. Lucy gives a soft giggle and smile as Natsu runs to board the boat. Lucy never thought she would see the day Natsu would be happy to catch a boat.

The other three dragon slayers shrug their shoulders and follow Natsu to the boat. The five Fairy Tail guild members start to board the boat. Not speaking to one another. Boarding in complete silence.

Once everyone had boarded Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and starts to drag her down deck. "Where the hell are we going Natsu?" Lucy questions as she is being practically pulled along.

"We need to decide on bedrooms. And I want to share with you" Natsu says happily unaware of how much pain he is making the poor blondes arm hurt.

Lucy blushes at the thought about sharing a bedroom with Natsu. But she looks a little sad. Because she is afraid of the temptation the pair will have.

"Natsu do you really think that's a good idea? You know in case we fall to temptation. And I end up falling pregnant. It means I will die." Lucy says softly barely audible. She sounded sad. Natsu's ears twitched when he heard Lucy talk. If it wasn't for being a dragon slayer and having excellent hearing from it, he wouldn't of heard what Lucy just said to him.

Natsu quickly turns around and brings the blonde in for a hug. Holding her head close to his chest. "Lucy we can't live our life like this. Of in case you fall pregnant. And it meaning the end of the world. We need to live life to the fullest. No matter the outcome. I love you Lucy Heartfilia. And I will fight for you to live" Natsu says softly to the blonde.

The way Natsu just said it to the blonde is completely different to the usual way the pink haired boy talked. It was more sincere and loving. Like anything the blonde has ever heard. The way Natsu has just talked to her brought tears to her eyes.

Lucy didn't want to cry. But Natsu made Lucy cry tears of happiness. "Natsu....I love you to. I'm sorry for being worried. But I just don't want to die." Lucy admits crying in to Natsu's chest clinging to his shirt. Natsu holds her close moving his arm up and down her back trying to calm her.

"Everything will be ok Luce. I promise. Everyone in the guild won't let you die. We will do everything we can to save you" Natsu says to his partner. Lucy hiccups a little.

"Thank you Natsu" Lucy says looking up at the pink haired boy. Natsu uses his thumb and wipes the tears away from Lucy's eyes.

Natsu hugs the blonde girl and smiles. They hug close for a few minutes. Till Lucy could stop crying.

Natsu looks down at her. "Are you ready for us to find a room to share?" Natsu asks softly careful of upsetting her again.

Lucy smiles at Natsu. "As ready as I ever will be." Lucy says happily. Natsu nods and grabs her hand as they begin to look around the ship to find a bedroom to share.

The pair end up on finding a room. The room had a big queen bed to share. A window to look out. A closet and a cute vanity with a mirror. With a ensuite attached to the room. The rooms colors are variations of golds and pinks. Lucy thinks its fit for royalty.

"This room is really pretty" Lucy says walking around the room touching things. "Nothing is to good for the dragon queen."Natsu says giving a smirk. Lucy giggles.

"Do you think the others have found there room?" Lucy questions about the others. "I'm sure they are alright. And found everything they need." Natsu says smiling bringing the blonde into a hug. "Do you think it was wise leaving Happy behind?" Lucy asks genuinely curious.

"He will be fine Lucy. He has Charle back at the guild to keep him company. Like I have you for company." Natsu says blushing burying his face in Lucy's neck.

Lucy giggles and blushes while pushing Natsu off. "Maybe we should go see the others. And see what they think we should do. Because this is a long boat ride to Tenrou island." Lucy says smiling and grabs Natsu's hand to hold. Natsu just smiles and nods his head. The pair begin to walk to the top deck again to see everyone.


	23. Arriving at Tenrou Island

When Natsu and Lucy arrive to the top of the ship they see everyone in swimsuits. Gajeel and Wendy are playing ping pong. But Gajeel is getting to competitive for the young slayer to keep up. Laxus is relaxing on a chair reading sorcerers weekly. Lucy peeks over Laxus' shoulder to see he is looking at the new spread that Mirajane had modeled for them. Mirajane looks so cute in the pictures modelling a new line of bikinis. Laxus blushes bright red when he notices Lucy looking at what his reading.

"It's not what it looks like. I was only looking because Mirajane is our guild mate. And she is promoting our guild" Laxus stutters as he quickly shuts the magazine. Lucy giggles. "It's ok Laxus. I know you like Mira. So it is normal you would check out her spread."Lucy teases her older brother.

"Shut up" Laxus says and walks off with the magazine in hand. Lucy giggles and stretches as she looks up at the sun. "It's getting warm now." Lucy says wondering to change or not. "It must mean we are some what close to Tenrou" Natsu says as he looks towards the ping pong table. Poor Wendy is getting a noogie because Gajeel won. Wendy looks like she is crying from the pain.

Natsu marches over to the iron dragon slayer. "You rusted bucket of bolts need to leave poor Wendy alone." Natsu threatens him with his hands in flames.

"Shut up flame brain. It's her fault she lost." Gajeel says clearly annoyed now. The pair begin to butt heads annoyed with each other. Lucy grabs Wendy's hand and starts to drag her to the side of the boat near the pool.

"Gee the boys can get upset at each other easy can't they?" Wendy asks looking up at the blonde. "They sure can. But we wouldn't want it any other way. Now would we?" Lucy asks smiling looking down at the young girl. Wendy shakes her head. "No we wouldn't. It's where all the fun is." Wendy says looking at the pool. "Exactly. Why wouldn't we want fun?" Lucy asks.

Wendy just looks at the pool. "Want to go swimming?" Wendy asks hoping the celestial wizard accepts. Lucy smiles brightly. "Of course we can go swimming Wendy. But first just let me go get changed into my bathing suit." Lucy says starting to walk off.

"Ok Lucy. Hurry back" Wendy yells after the blonde. Lucy turns back and smiles. "I won't be away to long" Lucy yells to her and waves as she turns around to walk below deck towards the room Natsu and her is sharing.

Lucy walks into the big bedroom and pulls out her white bikini with the pink flowers on it. Lucy quickly changes into her bikini. Lucy places her celestial keys in a small safe in the wardrobe. Lucy wants the keys to be safe when they aren't around her.

Lucy runs back up the deck to see Wendy sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Lucy walks up to her smiling.

"So Wendy do you want to tell me about how you like Romeo?" Lucy teases. Wendy blushes bright red. "I don't like Romeo like that." Wendy says trying to hide her face. Lucy giggles at the flustered girl. "I was only joking Wendy." Lucy says as she picks up Wendy and playfully throws her in the water. Wendy struggles in Lucy's arm and makes a big splash in the pool.

"Lucy that wasn't fair." Wendy whines as she floats in the pool "It's on Wendy. It's just a little harmless fun" Lucy teases as she cannon balls into the pool. Splashing the water on Wendy.

"Lucy that was no fair splashing me like that" Wendy whines as she splashes water at Lucy giggling. The pair giggle and splash each other for like 5 minutes.

The three boys come to the pool. "What do the girls think they are doing?"Gajeel asks eyeing the girls off having fun.

Wendy smiles staring up at the boys standing beside the pool. "We are swimming of course you dummies." Wendy teases as splashes the boys.

"Your going to pay for that one Wendy." Laxus says laughing as he jumps in the pool and begins to playfully dunk her under the water. Gajeel jumps in after Laxus trying to dunk Laxus as Laxus is trying to dunk Wendy.

Lucy giggles watching the three slayers together. Until she feels a arm around her waist and turns her around. Lucy is turned around so she has both her hands on Natsu's bare chest.

Lucy blushes bright red when she looks up at the pink haired boy who was giving her a devilish grin.

"Did you forget about me?" Natsu teases as he says lowly. Lucy blushes bright red by his change of voice. "How could I forget about you?" Lucy says softly as she play with his hair.

The pair stare into each others eyes with love. Natsu gives Lucy a devilish smirk and he holds up Lucy's bathing suit. Lucy stands stunned at how managed that without her noticing.

Then she got angry. Natsu laughs playfully and runs off. Lucy tries to cover herself and tries to run after the playful pink pyro. The three dragon slayers watch the pair running around. Gajeel covers Wendy's eyes. Saving her from the sight. Trying to save Wendy's innocence.

"Natsu get back here!" Lucy yells after him. "Well you will have to catch me first." Natsu teases running away like a maniac. The blonde huffs clearly annoyed.

"Dammit Natsu if you want to be in her pants already please save us from this sight." Laxus says annoyed. Lucy blushes bright red.

"I don't I'm just playing around with Lucy." He says as he runs to the other part of the top deck. Lucy chasing after him annoyed.

Lucy and Natsu run around in circles. Natsu grinning while Lucy runs annoyed. The pair stop when they finally see Tenrou island in front of them getting closer and closer. The pair stand with mouths open at the beauty of the island.

"Well looks like we are here. You better be ready to train hard." Natsu says grinning at Lucy who was still trying to cover herself. "I will train really hard I promise." Lucy says enthusiastically as she puts her hands on her hips. Forgetting her situation.

"You are so hot" Natsu purrs in Lucys ear. Lucy blushes bright red. Natsu stares at the naked hot blushing celestial wizard. Lucy roughly takes her bathing suit of Natsu's hand.

"Am not" Lucy says flustered as she tries to put her bikini back on. "You won't be able to resist me for long" Natsu says as he walks off to the others. All of them preparing to get to on Tenrou island. They all preparing to train hard on the island.


	24. Entering the grand magic games

The five Dragon slayers are walking the city of Crocus towards the inn where the other Fairy Tail members are. Lucy stretches as Natsu walks with his hand behind his head. "It has been a while since we have been here." Wendy says as she looks around the city as she is taking in the sights. "Yeah but last time I was competing against the pyromaniac. Not be on his team." Gajeel replies as he looks around.

Laxus nudges Gajeel. "I think you are in trouble" Laxus says looking towards a angry Levy. "GAJEEL! How dare you leave for two months without telling me where you are going. Let alone not tell me you are going" Levy says clearly pissed with Gajeel and folds her arms. Gajeel just stands surprised.

Then Gajeel pulls the small blue haired female into a hug. He nuzzles her neck. "I'm sorry Levy. We as the team Fairy Tail A was training together. We were wanting training as a team. All of us wanted to get stronger for the games. I didn't want to leave you Levy. Atleast it was only two months and not forever." Gajeel replies as he tries to calm his crying partner.

"I just missed you so much. And didn't know if you would come back." Levy says crying looking into Gajeels eyes. "I missed you to Levy. And I will always come back to you." Gajeel replies and the pair kiss. Both crying tears of happiness as they kiss.

"So did the other team train hard?" Wendy questions genuinely curious. Levy nods as Gajeel holds her close. "They did train super hard." Levy says wiping away her tears. "I guess it will be good to know the competition." Laxus says curious on who they will take on.

"There is a new guild joining this year. They are called Black Rose. Apparently it's a guild that no one knows much about. But I guess we will learn of them soon" Levy says softly as she leans in to Gajeel.

Natsu jumps up excited. "Yay a new guild we get to smash" Natsu says jumping happily. Lucy giggles watching the excited Natsu. "Well I guess we will have to wait and see who they are." Lucy says trying to calm down the excited Natsu.

"Black Rose sounds mysterious." Wendy says shuddering with the thought of an unknown guild. "Let's just hope they aren't a dark guild like Raven Tail." Laxus says annoyed. "How about hoping they aren't more Zeref followers." Gajeel says bluntly. Suddenly everyone's mood shifts and they get fidgety with the mention of the black wizard Zeref.

The group all walk in silence worried more than ever now. Suddenly a young blonde boy that looks about the age of twelve runs into Lucy. "I'm sorry miss." The young boy says crying. Lucy looks down at him. "What's wrong? Are you lost?" Lucy asks the child. The child nods. "I am. Do you think you can take me to the thorn cafe?" The boy asks hopeful. Lucy sighs. "Ok I can take you. Then I have to leave alright." Lucy says watching the boy smile.

"Sure miss. Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. My Name is Mike Blue." The boy says smiling. Lucy smiles back at him. "What a lovely name you have Mike. My name is Lucy. Now let's take you to the cafe." Lucy says grabbing the boys hand. "Sure" He says cheerily. "I will meet up with you guys later." Lucy says as she walks away from the group.

Lucy and the boy walk hand in hand not speaking. The boy seems to be happy to getting to where he needs to be. Lucy smiles at the young boy. But she just wants to help him so she can get back to her guild. "It's over there." The young boy says jumping for joy when he sees the cafe in their sights. Lucy smiles at his eagerness. "Thank you Miss Lucy" The young boy says running off to the cafe. "No worries." Lucy yells to him as she starts to walk back to her guild.

Lucy walks to the hotel where her guild is lodged. Apparently today is the first day of the games. So Lucy hurries to the hotel so she can change. "Lucy you are finally here." Wendy says passing Lucy her team outfit. Their team outfit is the same as the one they wore to last Grand Magic Games, except this time they are blue. "Lucy now hurry and change. We need to get to the coliseum." Laxus says impatiently. "Right" Lucy says as she runs to the bathroom to change. Lucy quickly changes.

Lucy walks out of the bathroom ready for the first day of the games. Natsu grabs the blondes hand and they walk together with the rest of the group following them. Natsu guides the team towards the coliseum. "It's as big as ever." Wendy says amazed. "Guys let's show them Fairy Tail is the number one guild." Lucy says pumped. "I'm fired up now." The team says in unison.

"Now right. Your announcers for today is myself Chapatai Lola. And with me today I have former council member Yajima." Chapatai says through the microphone. The crowd roars with excitement. "It seems we only have eight teams this year Chapatai." Yajima says to his fellow announcer. "I know isn't it exciting. We even have a new guild join this year." Chapatai says excited.

"Further ado our first team is Fairy Tail team A. This is a interesting team. It appears they have put their four dragon slayers in one team. But they also have their celestial wizard Lucy. Who is the strongest celestial Wizard in four hundred years. But it also appears in this team is Fairy Tail's newest power couple Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragoneel. So the other members consist of Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyer and Gajeel Redfox." Chapatai says excited as the team walk in smiling.

Lucy is holding Natsu's hand. The crowd erupt with applause and excitement to see Fairy Tails newest couple. "We ship NaLu" The crowd yells happy for the pair. Lucy blushes bright red because of finally letting the world know about Natsu and herself being a couple.

"Now our second team is Fairy Tail team B. Fairy Tail Team B consists of Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster." Yajima says the crowd erupts even louder. Because the best Fairy Tail wizards have entered.

Fairy Tail team B walk in waving. Juvia is hanging off Gray but she is smiling from being so close to her love. The crowd is so happy to see the guild Fairy Tail make a entrance and by entering the games again. They clearly are a team favourite.

The announcer Chapatai announces the teams of Lamia Scale, Saber Tooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid heel, Quatro Ceraberus. The crowd wait eagerly to learn of the new guild joining the games this year. 

"Right the moment everyone has been waiting for. The announcing of the new guild That is called Black Rose. Their Leader is Veronica Rose." Chapatai says excited about the new guild joining the games this year.

Fairy Tail team A stand stunned when they see the boy from earlier join the arena with four other people from Black rose. In with who walks with him was another boy and three girls. It looked like a boy and girl where siblings? Maybe even twins. They both had red eyes and white hair. Wearing matching outfits. The girls hair was long half way down her back. Another girl had green hair and neko ears and tail. She appeared to be a cat girl. The last girl had long pink hair. But she also seemed to have angel wings.

"Who are they?" Laxus asks whispering to his team. "They do seem a bit suspicious and off" Lucy says unsure how to feel about this team. "They will put up a fight no doubt about it." Gajeel says curious about the guild.


	25. Black rose guild Bio

myworks/151790534/write/650998264

Hey Guys check out this link for the Black Rose Guild bio. And so you know what they look like.


	26. Day 1 of GMM Tournament

The teams are all in the arena. The mascot Mato appears in the arena. "Welcome teams to the Grand Magic games. Now our first tournament is called Lost. Now let your teams to decide on who will be entering this Challenge.

The teams stand surprised by the name of the challenge. Milianna from Mermaid heel stands forward. "I will join this round k?" Milianna says smiling to her team mates. They all nod happily. Semmes from Quatro Cerberus stands forward. "I will do it to reclaim the victory. So we will no longer be called Quatro puppy." Semmes says standing tall.

Hibiki from Blue Pegasus steps forwards. Toby steps forward from Lamia Scale. Minerva stands forward for Sabertooth. "I want to play!" The green haired girl with cat ears says enthusiastically. The green haired girl from Black Rose whose name is Catlyn.

"Careful around the new guild." Lucy whispers to her team mates. The team all nod agreeing. "I want to go." Laxus says standing forward. "Are you sure?" Lucy questions Laxus. Laxus gives a smile and roughs his sisters hair up. "Of course I'm sure." Laxus says as he waits for Fairy Tail team B to choose who is going. "Well if Laxus is going in. I want in." Gildarts says with a cheesy smile as he stands in front of his team.

"Well good luck contestants." Mato says smiling as he teleports the teams to their respected guilds in the stands, leaving the contestants in the arena. 

"Now you guys have chosen to compete in the game called lost. In this game you all will be randomly telported into a maze. You must get through the maze to the middle. The quicker you get through the maze means the more points you can get. But there is a catch. The maze every three minutes changes, and you must defeat monsters inside the maze as you go through. But if you run into another player you two will be blocked into a fighting arena. You will have to fight each other, once someone wins the winner will be released. But the loser will have to stay locked in the arena till the next maze change. And you can't cheat in this maze. You aren't able to break your way through, or fly or anything like that. You have to get through the maze the old fashioned way. So in this maze you aren't able to team up. Now that is all explained let's play." Mato the mascot says sending the contestants into a giant maze that is floating in the air.

Magic lacrimas appear around the maze as cameras. And a tv screen lacrima appears so everyone is able to watch the game. "That thing is huge." Lucy utters to her guild as she stares at the huge maze. "We have two of some of our best wizards in there. So I think Laxus and Gildarts will do alright in there." Makarov says as he sits with his arms crossed looking at the lacrima tv.

Mato the mascot jumps around excited. "Now teams Go!" Mato yells signalling the start of the game. The contestants start running around the maze like rats trying to get the cheese. The random teleportation hasn't surprisingly put people near each other. They all seem to be scattered away from each other. Everyone in the stands cheer as the game starts.

Everyone watches as they all start to walk through the maze. Suddenly Mato puts a timer lacrima next to the tv lacrima. The timer was counting down. It was the time till the maze changed. Suddenly a arena appears. The two challengers that appeared in the arena was Toby and Semmes. Lucy and the guild look towards the tv watching as Gildarts is taking on three monsters. It seems some people where taking on monsters, while others haven't ran into any trouble yet.

Lucy observes Laxus to see he is allowing his nose to guide him. But he is also using his stronger sense of smell to avoid other players so he doesn't have to fight anyone. "It seems Laxus is using his nose. Is he not?" Erza questions watching the lighting dragon slayer. "Has he trained his sense of smell?" Mirajane asks curious. Lucy nods. "Everyone trained hard. Laxus even trained his sense of smell. I bet he could of smelt your excitement to see him again on you Mira." Lucy teases. 

Mirajane blushes bright red. "It's nothing like that Lucy." Mirajane says nervous and embarrassed. "Well he definitely likes you. He wouldn't admit it to me. But he loved looking at your bikini spread in sorcerers weekly." Lucy says winking teasing the embarrassed Mirajane. "He what?" Mirajane squeals even more embarrassed. "He did. But in the two months we trained Luce couldn't get him to admit it." Natsu says watching the fight to see Toby beat Semmes.

"Maze change." Mato says excited as the maze changes. But with the change the maze starts to tilt. "What the hell!The maze can tilt?" Gajeel yells as he starts to get sick from the sight of the moving maze. As the maze changes Semmes is released to a random part in the maze. Levy watches to see Laxus has nearly reached the middle by accident. And he surprisingly hasn't had to take anyone out.

"Why isn't Laxus affected by motion sickness?" Levy asks curious. "Laxus isn't affected because he has my mother's blood run in his veins. Because I don't get motion sickness either. Even though I am a dragon slayer. It's to do with the Heartfilia bloodline." Lucy says watching as Laxus runs into the neko girl Catlyn. The pair are suddenly whisked off to a arena together.

"Ooh I finally get to play." The girl says jumping excited. Laxus just stands annoyed. He was so close to the middle but sadly didn't make it. "Don't be too mean ok?" The over enthusiastic girl says winking. Lucy looks to a enraged Mirajane. Natsu then looks to her. The pair think Mirajane would rip the poor girls throat out about now. She may deny her feelings. But she is scary when someone flirts with her crush. "She better not be flirting with him." Mirajane says clenching her fists. "Calm down Mira. Everything will be fine." Lisanna says trying to calm her sister down.

The Fairy Tail guild watch as Milliana runs into Hibiki. And Minerva runs into Semmes. Which means there are three arenas going on. And the only ones in the maze are Gildarts and Toby. "Maze Change." Mato yells making the maze change. In the arena's they appear to be in full out battles.

"Poor Semmes can't catch a break can?" Cana says as she is drinking alcohol from a barrel. "It appears he can't today." Elfman says watching the poor guy getting smashed by Minerva. "How about how Hibiki is struggling against Milliana?" Erza says amazed watching her friend.

Laxus cracks his neck side from side watching the cat girl standing in front of him. "Let's play." The girl says as she runs toward him. Laxus watches her moves carefully. "Water God Slayer roar" The Neko says starting a roar attack. Laxus is surprised but quickly reacts. "Lightning dragons roar." Laxus says trying to stop her attack.

Fairy Tail all stand surprised to see another God Slayer. "Is she a God Slayer?" Bisca stammers. "It appears so." Alzack says pulling his wife into a embrace. "She looks innocent. But it looks she may be more difficult to beat than we thought." Makarov says surprised but watching the girl closely.

"So your a dragon slayer. This will make things interesting." Catlyn says snarky. Laxus just smiles. "So what I'm a dragon slayer. It's doesn't matter what I am." Laxus says annoyed. "Water God Slayer whirlpool." Catlyn yells as water appears and starts to turn into a a blue black whirlpool. "Roaring thunder" Laxus yells pushing Catlyn with immense magic. "Water God Slayer punch." Catlyn says punching Laxus in the stomach. Laxus gasps for air. Laxus falls to the ground gasping for air. She winded him badly with that punch.

Lucy watches horrified to see her brother is in so much pain. Then Lucy looks to her. She has a evil smirk about her. Like if they weren't in the games she would kill everyone who got in their way.

"Water God Slayer kick" Catlyn says kicking the dragon slayer who was on his knees in the head. She smiled with glee when she heard the huge thump his head made when it impacted on the ground. "Water God Slayer secret art water drain." Catlyn says she starts to pull the water in Laxus's body out of him. 

"SHE IS GOING TO KILL HIM!" Lucy screams upset watching the struggling Laxus. Natsu grabs his partner and pulls her in close to a hug so she doesn't have to see the horrid sight.

Laxus struggles to sit up barely able to breathe. "So your still alive I see. Surprised you have survived this long." The girl says smirking looking into the slayers eyes bending so she was at his level. Laxus slowly places his hand on the girls head. "Lightning dragon slayer electrocution." Laxus says softly barely audible. Suddenly it seems his lightning is electrocuting the girl. The girl screams in pain. Laxus stands up slowly barely able to stand. The girl falls to the ground screaming and crying. It seems Laxus has won the battle, but only just.

Laxus is teleported to the maze again. But the girl Catlyn seems to be sent off the the infirmary. Laxus is just lucky to turn the corner to get to the middle. He sees Gildarts already standing there with Minerva. Gildarts runs to the Laxus and helps him walk. Gildarts holds onto him for support. "Gee kid you did well out there. But she seemed unpredictable. For her to be able to this number on you." Gildarts says looking at the defeated Laxus.

"Shut up." Laxus says wearily. Toby comes running in with Milliana trailing behind him. The five contestants stand waiting as they finally watch Hibiki run in. And a few minutes later Semmes finally makes it.

Mato appears. "It appears the contestants have finally completed the maze. Well done teams. Next up is the 1v1 battles." Mato says as the maze disappears letting the contestants on the ground. The medics come immediately to take Laxus to the infirmary.

On the screen it appears on the screen the 1v1 battles. The first battle is Rogue vs Bacchus Groh.

Fairy Tail team members walk to the infirmary to check on Laxus.

 

(Holy cow this chapter is 1760 words. It's huge. Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writers block. But now have a idea where this going. To I was stuck on working out the Black Rose wiazrds magic. Well enjoy guys.)


	27. Day 1 GMM 1v1 Battle

The Fairy Tail guild members all head towards the infirmary in silence. Makarov leading the way to his grandson. Everyone is worried about Laxus. Lucy walks holding Natsu's hand clenching it and unclenching it from worry. Natsu can sense his partners worry. "He will be ok Luce. Just trust me. He is your brother after all. And he was a fighter even before he found out he had a cute younger sister." Natsu says teasing trying to cheer the blonde up.

The blonde gives a small smile. "But I can't help but worry. Because I finally found out I had family alive. Laxus is my only family left." Lucy says.

Natsu smiles and grabs Lucy's chin so he could stare into her beautiful chocolate orbs. "Lucy you aren't alone anymore. Remember Fairy Tail is a big family. We are your family." Natsu replies reminding Lucy she has more family than she thought. Lucy starts to cry from Natsu Reminding her.

"That Catlyn Bitch better watch out." Mirajane says pissed. "If the Black Rose guild has it out for Fairy Tail. We will fight harder to beat them." Levy says trying to rally everyone up.

Everyone cheers with Levy trying to rally everyone up. "Fairy Tail won't be beaten!" Gajeel yells. Everyone nods. "Black Rose can hurt us. But won't beat us." Cana says smiling as she drinks from the barrel of alcohol she was carrying. "Fairy Tail will never back down from a fight." Juvia says clinging to Gray.

Announcement over a Lacrima speaker

"It appears that Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus has been defeated by Rogue from Sabertooth." The crowd cheer and start to yell. "Now for the next one on one battle it appears to be Lyon from Lamia scale against the Fairy Tails Gray." The announcer yells.

The guild look towards Gray and he shrugs his shoulders. "Don't let that other ice freak show you up." Natsu says meaning his words to Gray. "Hey flame brain there is no way I would let Lyon beat me. Now I gotta run." Gray says running off towards the arena. Lucy walks into the infirmary and sees the unconscious Laxus.

Porlyusica is standing over Laxus trying to care for him. "So how is he?" Makarov asks worried for his grand son. Porlyusica looks toward the guild master. "His fluids in his body is low from being drained. It's a surprise he is alive." Porlyusica says watching the blonde male struggle.

Lucy walks up to Laxus and touches his hand holding it in her own. "Lucy are you really going to try that?" Natsu asks watching her knowing what she is about to try. Lucy nods. "It will help him." Lucy says calmly. "But it also drains you of some of your magic." Natsu protests. "It will only drain a little. I will be ok." Lucy says gripping Laxus' hand tightly.

"The power granted to me by the water dragon. I ask of your power today to help me. Water dragon restore." Lucy says feeling the water flow through her veins in her hand that was holding Luxus'. The water was flowing from Lucy's hand into Laxus' hand. "Life dragon restore." Lucy says as she places her over hand on Laxus' chest restoring the rest of his body.

Everyone in the room watches Lucy amazed by her skill in dragon slaying. Laxus body lights up from Lucy using magic on him. "And it's surprising she is still learning everything." Evergreen says observing the blonde girl. "Life dragon?" Romeo asks Natsu. Natsu nods. "Life dragon is exactly how it sounds. It can restore the life of someone or something. It can also be used to bring someone on the brink of death back. But also if someone has just died she is able to call upon their soul and return it to their body. But it has to be within a certain time frame. But the cost of using Life dragon is the fact it uses a lot of magic power. Like if she was to use it against someone on the brink of death or they just died it would leave her unconscious for days." Natsu says watching where the celestial wizards hands are placed glow.

"Wow that is impressive and Manly." Elfman says impressed. "But she is also just as capable of causing destruction and murder when using death dragon." Wendy says watching the blonde start to sway. "Death dragon sounds scary." Asuka says hugging tight onto her dads leg.

Natsu places his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Luce you have helped him enough. Please have a rest. You can't keep going like this. You are about to pass out." Natsu says softly. "But Natsu." Lucy says barely audible and looks down her hair hiding her facing. "You have done everything you can for a bit ok. Just have a rest."Natsu says as he gently grabs her hands moving them away from Laxus. He picks her up bridal style and lays her on a bed. "Now rest Luce." Natsu says but more like orders.

Lucy looks up at the dragon slayer as he lays down next to her. Lucy's head on his chest. As soon as he placed her head their she fell asleep. "Wow never thought we would see Natsu even act remotely gentle." Macao says watching the dragon slayer worry about his partner. 

Gray comes running to the infirmary clearly out of breathe. "So you won did you?" Erza asks watching the ice wizard. "Yep of course I did. And now it Wendy versus Eve from Blue Pegasus." Gray says huffing from loss of breathe. Wendy smiles.

"I will try my best for Fairy Tail." Wendy says smiling as she runs off to the arena. "We better go watch it." Makarov says as he starts to walk away. He looks back at his unconscious grand son and to look at Natsu who was caring for Lucy. Then Makarov walks out of the room with the guild following him.

The arena

"Welcome Wendy and Eve to the arena. Now you will be fighting one on one. Let's start the fight." The announcer yells.

The blue haired girl stares at the blonde boy. She is watching his moves. Wendy unlocks her dragon force changing her appearance. "I don't think I want to hurt a little girl." Eve says trying to stand away from her. "I don't think you have a choice." Wendy says stepping closer.

"White fang." Eve yells casting snow towards the young girl. Wendy easily dodges it with her enhanced speed. Wendy ends up behind Eve. Leaving Eve look around for her. "Sky dragon roar." Wendy yells from behind Eve startling him. "Snow clone" Eve yells barely able to evade Wendy's attack.

"Enchantment vernier. Enchantment armour. Enchantment arms." Wendy yells casting her Enchantments on herself as she glows from the enchantments she cast upon herself. "Blizzard" Eve yells. "Sky dragon wing attack. Sky dragon claw." Wendy yells casting numerous attacks at once.

Back at where Fairy Tail are in the stand.

The members all stand with theirs mouths wide open. "It seems in the couple of months training with Lucy and the other dragon slayers Wendy has really trained hard. Wendy is fighting harder than she ever has before." Freed says studying the sky dragon slayer. "Maybe the training really did help her." Bickslow says surprised.

Back to Eve and Wendy

Eve wasn't able to move in time from the attacks all at once. "Sky dragon crushing fang." Wendy yells. "White fury." The battered Eve yells trying to dodge Wendy's attacks. Wendy is barely injured. Wendy just walks up to Eve and kicks him in the stomach. Eve falls to his knees gasping from breathe. Wendy had just winded him. "We just need to get this fight over with." Wendy says kicking Eve to the ground. Eve ends up passing out from lack of breathe.

"Well it appears Fairy Tails Wendy has won against Blue Pegasuses Eve." The announcer says surprised. 

"Well it appears we are up to the last Battle. It appears we have Mermaid Heels Arana Web versus Black Rose Laura Thunder." The announcer yells excited to see the new guild fighting.

The pair stand in front of each other. "Mermaid Heel will win." Arana says staring at the gothic lolita girl. "Say what you will. But I doubt it." The girl says softly. 

"Web shot." Arana yells casting a web towards the girl. The girl pulls out a small knife a makes a small incision on her arm and puts the knife away. "Blood wall." The girl says casting a wall of blood stopping the web.

Back at Fairy Tail stand

"Did that girl just use her own blood?!" Juvia yells with the rest on Fairy Tail surprised. "It appears to be a lost magic. Blood magic or blood manipulation." Makarov says arms crossed watching the girl. "That kind of magic exists?" Evergreen asks. Makarov nods. "Not a lot is known about this magic. Except that it uses blood." Makarov says worried.

Back to Laura and Arana

"Blood whip" Laura says casting a whip of blood around Arana. Arana struggles against the whip. "Web whip." Arana says casting a whip around Laura. Arana tries to pull her whip to make Laura fall. But Laura stands still. "Vampire bite" Laura yells as two small holes appear on Arana neck with blood dripping out the holes. Arana manages to struggle out of the whip Laura had cast against her. "Blood infection." Laura says casting a infection in to Arana's bloodstream through the holes in her neck.

Arana goes to kick Laura but Laura stops her with her hand and just pushes Arana to the ground. "You now have a blood infection. Slowly your body will rot from the inside out. That's when your body starts to shut down. It is actually quiet painful to die like that." Laura says to the surprised Arana. "You little bitch." Arana yells trying to hit Laura. "Blood clot leg." Laura says causing a blood clot in Arana's leg. Arana screams in pain and passes out from the pain.

Everyone is stunned by this fight. "It appears Black Rose's Laura has won against Mermaid Heels Arana." The announcer yells stunned. 

The paramedics rush on scene and take Arana to the infirmary.

Fairy Tail members

Natsu walks back with the tired Lucy to the lodgings where the guild is. Lucy smiles to see everyone. But everyone isn't happy. They all look glum. "What happened guys?" Lucy asks worried. "It appears Black Rose guild is more dangerous than we thought." Makarov says replaying on a lacrima for Lucy and Natsu to see what happened. Lucy covers her mouth shocked and worried. "That girl did that?" Lucy utters. The guild nod. "It appears Arana is on life support for the time being." Cana says just staring at her barrel.

"Do you know anything about tomorrow?" Natsu asks. "We won't know till tomorrow." Bisca says as she cuddles the sleeping Asuka. "All we know is to be careful against the Black Rose guild." Freed says.

1st. Fairy Tail B

2nd. Saber Tooth

3rd. Fairy Tail A

4th. Black Rose

5th. Quatro Cerubus

6th. Mermaid Heel

7th. Lamia Scale

8th. Blue Pegasus


	28. Day 2 of GMM tournament

The guild Fairy Tail walk towards the arena worried for today's tournament. "It appears today we will have to try our best to avoid this new guild till we can find out more about them." Erza says to the guild. The rest of the guild murmurs and agrees. "Lucy keep your secret hidden unless you really have to show it. Especially if you go against Black Rose." Makarov says wisely. "I know master. I will do everything I can to avoid it. But if I have to I will have to use it." Lucy says defending herself. "We know and understand child." Makarov says with the guild following behind him. The guild arrive in their allocated spot in the arena.

Mato appears on the ground smiling. "Well ladies and gentlemen the test for today will be a test of speed and skill. Where People will fight their way through the labyrinth taking on monsters that is inside. But also other members that is inside. And to win you have to be the first to the top. " Mato says pointing to the labyrinth above his head. Everyone in the guilds decide who is going where. We have Mirajane from Fairy Tail B, Gajeel from Fairy Tail A, Yukino from Sabertooth, Yuka from Lamia Scale, Ren from Blue Pegasus, Warcry from Quatro Cerberus, Risely from Mermaid Heel and Mike from Black Rose.

The people that are in this round all go and meet in the middle. "Gajeel keep an eye on that boy Mike." Mirajane says barely audible as she elbows the slayer in the side. Gajeel nods hearing every word she said. Because no one else would of heard the She devil. "This will be one hell of a fight." Gajeel murmurs. Mirajane nods almost understanding what was said. "Shame we can't team up in there." Mirajane says standing looking up at the huge floating labyrinth.

"Well further a do. Let's start this battle!" Mato yells excitedly and dances from excitement. The teams sigh. And Mato sends the contestants into the building. The contestants eyes flutter trying to adjust to the darkness in the labyrinth. The contestants are all scattered fighting monsters.

Mirajane begins to fight numerous monsters. "Satan soul" Mirajane says changing into her Satan Soul form. And with ease Mirajane is wiping monsters out with one punch.

Back to the crowd  
The crowd is cheering for Fairy Tails beautiful model Mirajane. It's not often they get to see the Sorcerer Magazine model in action.

"How boring can defeating monsters can be!" Mirajane yells defeating more monsters with ease. "Wow you can be cocky for such a pretty lady" Mike says coming out of the shadows. Mirajane glares at the small boy.

"That is coming from a boy that looks twelve" Mirajane spits and says with venom watching the boy carefully. "Wow so harsh. I suppose see if the She Devil herself is actually as strong as the stories told." Mike says staring at Mirajane with a sneer.

Back to Fairy Tail  
"Why is it that it seems Black Rose is out for Fairy Tail?" Freed questions watching the young looking blonde boy. Makarov just stares in wonder and worry for his children. "I don't know why it appears that Black Rose is out for Fairy Tail." Makarov says with worry in his voice. "Maybe they are after Fairy Tail to open the gate to Edolas again." A familar voice says sitting on the edge of the barrier. The Fairy Tail members all stand astonished and surprised to see the ghost of Fairy Tail's founder and first guild master.

"First guild master M-m-mavis!" Makarov yells surprised to see the Fairy tactician sitting on the barrier smiling. "Long time no see guild" Mavis says smiling. "What do you mean open the gate to Edolas?" Natsu questions worried. 

"I have a feeling they are aware that someone in this guild is the Dragon Queen or King." Mavis says as as she watched Gajeel square off with Yukino. "How do they know!" Natsu yells demanding an answer. Mavis only shrugs. "I have no idea. Which means everyone has to fight harder and be more careful till we know our threat." Mavis answeres she stares towards Mirajane who was alone With Mike.

Back to the battle between Mirajane and Mike

"Satan Soul Sitri." Mirajane yells changing her form again with the flames burning at her feet. "Ice God Slayer spear!" Mike yells summoning a spear that was partly black in to his hands. "Flame shot!" Mirajane yells throwing flames towards the young looking boy. But he just swings his spear around with his hands in front of him cancelling the flames. "Really is that all you got?" The boy says with a smirk while lifting a eyebrow. Mike throws the spear towards Mirajane who easily flies out of the way.

"You are really a pest!" Mike yells watching the hovering Mirajane. "Coming from a boy who hasn't even hit puberty!" Mirajane screams as she comes flying in quickly grabbing the boy by the neck. "Ice god slayer freeze!" Mike yells trying to freeze the pissed off Mirajane. But the flames covering Mirajane just melts the ice. "I've felt colder ice than what you can produce. Gray's ice is colder than yours." Mirajane taunts gripping the boys neck tighter. "Ice god slayer hail." Mike calls trying to wriggle out of Mirajane's grip but she clenches tighter. Hail surrounds the pair.

Mirajane holds the boy roughly by the neck and throws him like a rag doll in to a wall of the arena. Boy struggles to gasp for a air. Mirajane just stares at the boy pissed off and a ring of fire surrounds the boy. "Ice god slayer wing attack" Mike yells while trying to put the fire around him out. "Satan Soul Seilah" Mirajane changes to one her newer powerful forms.

The crowd

"Oh my god is that one of Mirajane's new forms?" one bystander yells. "She looks so different!" Another yells.

Fairy Tail guild

"It seems Mira is getting serious if she is going to use one of her Tartaros forms." Lisanna says observing her big sisters fight. Elfman messes Lisanna's hair up. "She will try her best for Fairy Tail. You should know that." Elfman says watching his sister starting to get serious. "Mirajane is a S-class wizard after all. So she will won't back down so easily." Erza replies while also watching the pissed Mirajane.

Back to Mirajane and Mike

"Huh what is that ugly form?" Mike taunts. "This is one of my stronger forms." Mirajane says while just staring at the boy who suddenly started to grip his own neck chocking himself. The boys eyes widen. "What is this?" The boy yells trying to stop gripping his neck but he can't. "Now why is Black Rose targeting Fairy Tail?" Mirajane demands while being impatient. The boy tries holding his lips tight together to not answer. "I ask again why is Black Rose targeting Fairy Tail?" Mirajane demands more forcefully making the boy grip his own neck even tighter. 

The boy struggles not saying anything. Suddenly the boy is gripping his neck so tight his neck begins to bleed from his fingernails. "This is the last time I will ask. If you don't answer me right now you will kill yourself by strangulation or you might just nick a major artery. So why is Black Rose targeting Fairy Tail?" Mirajane demands more forcefully. "It's Veronica our Guild master. She wants us to find the one in Fairy Tail that will open the gate of Edolas. Veronica wants the gate of Edolas open so that she can try to tame the dragon Zeref under her command." Mike whimpers from pain and being scared. 

"Now why does Veronica want to control to the dragon Zeref?" Mirajane demands. "She said something about starting a new world one that she controls. But that is all I know. I promise." The boy cowers as Mirajane stops her hold that was making her control the boys body. "Well Fairy Tail won't let Zeref in to this world. And we will stop Black Rose from their goal." Mirajane says as she grabs the boys forehead roughly with her hand. "Memories erase." Mirajane commands erasing the boys memories of this fight. And what he had told Mirajane. Mirajane grips the boy tightly as she flies upwards suddenly she let's go of Mike. Mike comes tumbling down and lands on the ground with a crack. The medics quickly come to grab Mike and take him to the infirmary. 

Announcer

"Well it seem Mike is out for this round. But Mirajane is flying towards to the top." The announcer commentates excited.

Back to Mirajane

Mirajane flies to top to already see a slightly beat up Gajeel who is smiling and gives Mirajane a thumbs up for beating Black Rose. Mirajane also notices a Yuka and Yukino. Mirajane looks behind herself to notice Risely close nearly reaching the check point. With Ren and Warcry not travelling far behind Risely.

Announcer

"Well it seems in the games Fairy Tails Team A Gajeel came first with Yuka from Lamia scale a close second. For third we had Yukino from Sabertooth. Fourth is Mirajane. Today Mirajane showed us a awesome battle we won't forget anytime soon. But it also showed us not to get on Mirajane's bad side. Coming in fifth was Risely from Mermaid Heel. Sixth we Had Ren from Mermaid Heel and Warcry from Quatro Cerberus. And sadly Black Rose didn't place due to not finishing this game. Because of not finishing today Black Rose is disqualified from the games tomorrow. So sorry guys Black Rose won't be competing tomorrow." The announcer says in the microphone announces to everyone.

 

So sorry guys I haven't posted in forever. I have just been so busy and had a bit of a writers block on the magic to give my OC's in Black Rose. If any of you guys have any idea's on magic I would love to hear about them. And if your Lucky I might incorporate into my story. So what do you think of Mirajane taking out Mike? What are your thoughts on this chapter? And please excuse any grammar or spelling errors Because I'm posting this at like 1:00am instead of sleeping. Because I really wanted to give you loyal followers a new chapter. I am trying to get chapters out. But sadly they are taking longer than I would like. I sincerely apologise about that. But life is getting in the way a little bit.


	29. Day 2 GMM 1v1 battles

Mirajane and Gajeel walk to the stand where Fairy Tail is sitting. "You did great Mirajane." Gajeel says while walking nearing the guild. "I was just doing what I could do to protect our family. But we have to protect our family more than ever now." Mirajane says focused because she is worried on telling the guild what she found out.

Lisanna and Elfman come running to Mirajane and hug their big sister. "Mirajane that was so manly" Elfman says to his sister. Mirajane smiles as her family hug. "You were awesome Mira!" Lisanna squeals with excitement. "I may of won that battle. But I do have some disturbing news to tell the guild." Mirajane replies sternly and walks to the guild. "Mirajane awesome job!" Asuka says dancing while Bisca and Alzack laugh at their daughters outburst. "Mirajane beat Black Rose butt out there." Natsu says with a cheeky grin. Mirajane gulps afraid to tell everyone what she has to say. 

"Guys stop the praise. I was merely protecting our guild. I have found some disturbing news on Black Roses intentions." Mirajane says leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Is that why you brought out Satan Soul Seilah? So you could control him?" Lucy questions and grabs Natsu's hand and grips it worried. Mirajane simply nods.

"It appears Black Rose has heard someone in this guild has the potential to open the gate of Edolas. And they want this person to open the gate of Edolas. Veronica the guild master wants to try and tame the dragon Edolas Zeref. Something about her wanting to create a new world." Mirajane says watching everyone's face drop with worry or there were some scared looks amongst her guild members.

"You mean they are after Lucy?" Natsu questions scared for his princess. He grabs Lucy and pulls her into a hug like he was protecting her. Mirajane shrugs. "It seems like that. So Lucy please stay safe." Mirajane replies gently and plays with Lucy's hair. "Why is everything about me?!" Lucy screams annoyed and stamps her foot. "I didn't ask for this. I don't want to die. I want to grow old with the ones I love. Why am I always in the centre of all this?" Lucy outbursts crying. Natsu hugs his partner tightly trying to calm her. "Lucy we will do anything we can to protect you. We are your family. And we don't want you to die either." Natsu whispers in his partner's ear.

"Lucy we are your family. And we will protect you in anyway we can." Levy says walking and placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "It is clear Black Rose are a dark guild pretending to be a legal guild like when Ivan entered Raven Tail." Makarov says with his hand under his chin thinking. "Lucy do you think you can contact the person who visited telling you about Edolas Zeref?" Mavis asks staring bright eyed at Lucy. "Umm I don't even know if that is possible. They visited me. Not the other way round." Lucy admits shrugging.

"Sorry to interrupt but it looks like you are against the Lina girl from Black Rose." Gray says as he shoves Lucy's shoulder. Lucy shakes her head confused. "I guess we will talk later. Time to fight hard I guess." Lucy says worried as she starts to walk towards the fighting arena.

"I wonder why a celestial wizard is on a team of dragon slayers?" Lina asks as she stares at Lucy. "That is none of your business." Lucy says as she reaches for her fleuve d'etoiles that was on her belt. "I don't think a little whip will really hurt me much." Lina says with a snarky attitude. "Star dress Taurus form"

Lucy cracks her whip in front of Lina causing the ground to rupture towards Lina. Lina flies with her wings avoiding the attack. "Angel god slayer arc." Lina yells casting a ray of white light towards Lucy. Lucy mutters softly to herself changing into her Virgo star dress form. Lucy dives into the ground avoiding the attack just in time. 

"What the helll? Why are you trying to hide from me?" Lina demands searching for where Lucy disappeared to. Lucy appears behind Lina in her Sagittarius form. "Star Shot" Lucy yells as she lets the arrows to fly towards Lina. "Angel god slayer wall." Lina casts a wall of light in front of her stopping Lucy's attack.

"Angel god slayer wing attack." Lina says casting light towards Lucy. Lucy puts both her hands out in front of her trying to stop the attack. The attack pushes Lucy back a bit. "Open gate of the lion! Leo!" Lucy yells summoning her loyal spirit. "Nice to see you again Lucy." Loke says bowing after seeing his master. "Loke attack the girl." Lucy says to Loke. "After this I want a date with you Lucy." Loke says as he charges towards Lina. "Sorry Loke i'm dating Natsu now." Lucy calls after her spirit.

"Well that is just to bad." Loke says as he punches Lina in the stomach. "Stupid spirit" Lina says kicking Loke back. "I call upon three Arch Angels of heaven. Michael, Gabriel and Raphael." Lina says summoning three figures with wings in front of Lucy. "It is time to cast judgement upon this girl. Cast penance against this girl." Lina demands the three figures.

Lucy stands stunned by the three Angelic figures. The three figures begin to circle Lucy. "Star dress Heaven form." Lucy calls upon her strongest but most revealing star dress. Lucy uses her wings and flies up trying to avoid the Angels. "You can't run away from punishment Lucy. It will come for you one way or another." Lina says cackling.

Lucy reaches for three of her keys. "Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus! Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer! Open gate of the ram Aries!" Lucy yells calling upon three spirits at once. "What lovely booooobs you have their miss Lucy" Taurus swoons at Lucy's outfit. "Quit it you perve!" Lucy commands Taurus. Aries gets embarrassed but looks cute doing it.

"Aries and Taurus combine your attacks for wool typhoon. Cancer cut their hair." Lucy commands her spirits. "Anything fooooor you miss Lucy. Moooooo" Taurus says as he puts his axe on his shoulder resting it. "Understood Lucy." Aries replies softly but shyly. "Got it baby." Cancer says as he plays with his scissors.

"But don't do the attacks till I say so. We have to get the Angels away from Lina." Lucy commands. The three spirits all nod agreeing with Lucy. "So is it time to lure them out?" Aries asks quietly. Lucy just nods to signal to the spirits to separate the angels from Lina.

Back to Fairy Tail

"Why doesn't Lucy just whoop her ass with her dragon slaying?" Cana asks watching Lucy trying to create strategies. "I think it's because Lucy is trying to avoid using it if she has to." Natsu replies watching intently at Lucy. "Lucy has to try to get rid of those Angels before she can even get close to Lina." Mavis says like she understands what Lucy is doing.

Back to Lucy and Lina

Lucy cracks her whip and goes to trip up one of the Angels. "I'm sorry" Aries says as she throws a wool bomb towards the Angels. Lucy looks towards Taurus who appears to be in a one on one battle with a Angel. Cancer against another Angel. "Now guys!" Lucy commands signalling the spirits to do Lucy's plan.

"Right Miss Lucy!" Taurus Moos as he pairs with Aries. The pair cast wool typhoon while Cancer goes to cut their hair. The Angels stumble from the sudden attack but disappear. "Hey you idiot Angels how dare you disobey me your master!" Lina screams pissed.

"Lucy it is our time to leave" Cancer says to Lucy. "Just can I ask you one more thing Aries. Please use your 100% fluffy-fluffy wool." Lucy asks kindly. "Of course Lucy. And then I will take my leave." Aries replies softly. "Thanks guys for the help." Lucy says smiling at her friends. Aries cast the spell Lucy asked of her as she and the other two spirits leave.

"What the hell is this?" Lina demands as she coughs now being unable to see. Lucy is happy to know she can rely on her hearing and smell rather than seeing. Because Aries spell also obscures her vision. 

Lucy runs into the wool smelling her way til she senses Lina. Lucy fire dragon kicks Lina who stumbles by not being able to see. "What the hell!" Lina screams. Lina goes to hit Lucy where she was standing a minute ago. But Lucy jumps out the way easily. Lucy instead goes to punch Lina in the stomach.

"You sure are a bitch!" Lina wails as the wool starts to disappear. "Sky dragons Roar!" Lucy yells as she roars to the stunned Lina making her fall over. Lucy walks over putting her hands in a defensive position ready to punch if needed. Lucy shoves her foot on Lina's neck. "Angel god slayer arc" Lina tries to cast again. Lucy steps on her neck harder making it hard for Lina to breathe. Lina passes out from lack of oxygen.

Commentator

"Well guys it appears Lucy has beat Lina. Now on to the next battle which is we have Jager from Quatro Cerberus versus Beth from Mermaid Heel." The announcer yells into the speaker.

Back to Lucy

Lucy looks to where Lina lays as the medics come running to take her to the infirmary. Lucy runs off the Arena and runs to the guild. Lucy huffs as she reaches the guild. "You did great out there." Erza says smiling at the blonde. "I did the best I could. And tried to avoid using dragon slaying until I had to." Lucy says as Natsu picks her up and hugs her. Lucy giggles and blushes as Natsu scoops her up into a hug. 

"Well either way you did well out their child. You defiantly are a lot stronger since the last games." Makarov says praising Lucy which made her smile more. Makarov watched as Beth had just beaten Jager.

Commentator 

"Well it appears that Mermaid heel has beat Quatro Cerberus. We now have Lamia scale Toby against Minerva from SaberTooth." He announces.

Back to Fairy Tail

"Doesn't that make it Fairy Tail team B versus Blue Pegasus for next round?" Juvia asks watching the fight. "I think so" Carla says sitting bored. "I wonder who will be next" Gray says watching Minerva wipe the floor with Toby. "That poor guy can't seem to catch a break can he?" Mirajane asks watching Toby take some serious damage. 

"Well it is poor Toby's fault that he had to be against Minerva of all people." Freed replies looking bored. "It isn't manly to let a girl beat you." Elfman replies watching the match end.

Commentator

"Well it appears Minerva from SaberTooth has won against Toby from Lamia Scale. Next match is Ren from Blue Pegasus versus Juvia from Fairy Tail B" The commentator announces.

Back to Fairy Tail

"Well Juvia will win this one for her love Gray!" Juvia swoons as she hugs Gray. "Yeah whatever now just get out there." Gray says trying to push Juvia off him. "Well Juvia is off to win for my love!" Juvia says waving as she runs off to the arena.

In the arena

Juvia arrives in the arena to see Ren already standing there waiting. "Juvia won't lose to you. Juvia's love is watching." Juvia announces to Ren. "Your'e not the only one with their love watching. My lovely wife Sherry is watching me." Ren replies to Juvia as he gets ready to get into a fighting stance.

"Water slicer" Juvia announces just standing there aiming her magic at Ren. "Aerial shot." Ren yells throwing rocks at Juvia. But the rocks have no impact on Juvia. The rocks just fly through Juvia's water body. 

"Aerial phose" Ren says summoning air into a cyclone. "Water jigsaw" Juvia says counteracting Ren's cyclone. "Water Lock" Juvia says making Ren go inside a bubble of water. Ren struggles to breathe inside the bubble. "Water slicer." Juvia yells sending blades through Ren's body. Ren is surprised as he coughs up blood in the bubble.

"In water lock you will become unconscious due to lack of oxygen. It's just a matter of time till you pass out." Juvia says bored watching the struggling the Ren. Ren suddenly passes out. So Juvia releases water lock.

Commentator

"Well it seem Juvia from Fairy Tail B had beat Ren from Blue Pegasus" The commentator says astonished of how little fighting was needed. 

Back to the arena

Juvia waves to Gray. "Juvia won for you my love!" Juvia screams from the arena to the stands. Gray just sort of slinks down trying to hide from embarrassment. Juvia skips to the guild smiling with her win.

Back to Fairy Tail

"So Lucy do you think you are able to contact this person from the future?" Makarov asks worried. Lucy just shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea. They visited me. Not the other way around." Lucy says trying to defend her reasoning.

"Luce they maybe our only hope to know what is going on. And you know they will be willing to help if they can." Natsu says as he holds and squeezes Lucy's hand.

"Gray!" Juvia squeals and hugs Gray. "Well done out there Juvia." Lucy says smiling at the water wizard. "Juvia you so easily won." Wendy says enthusiastically. "What do you expect from Juvia. She was in the element four. And is a S-class wizard." Gajeel says defending Juvia's win.

"Good job Juvia." Gray says as he pats Juvia's head. Juvia swoons with heart shaped eyes and passes out after her loves touch. "How does she expect to build a relationship if she passes out from just a touch?" Lisanna asks confused and worried as she watches the unconscious Juvia giggle uncontrollably.

"I think she may of just lost it." Evergreen says watching Juvia concerned. "Juvia better not pass out tomorrow. The Fairy Trio have a performance for everyone remember." Mirajane says reminding everyone. "Of course we remember. Because your the one that signed us up." Lucy sighs annoyed.

"It will be embarrassing." Wendy replies going red from embarrassment. "Atleast you won't be alone Wendy." Levy says trying to calm the young slayer. "Guys I'm going to head back to the rooms. I'm going to try and contact this person if I can." Lucy says as she starts to walk off. 

"Ok child. Take care. And good luck." Makarov says waving Lucy off. Natsu picks Lucy up bridal style. Lucy blushes red and fights against the gesture. "I can walk you big dummy!" Lucy screams. "I know. But it's no fun that way. I want to carry my princess so she can nap to try and get in contact with this person." Natsu says with a big goofy grin blushing. Lucy just huffs and let's him to carry her.

 

WOW this chapter is over 2500 words 😱😱! Holy cow what a long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Lucy trying to contact Nashi. What performance do you think the Fairy Trio will perform? Thanks for reading everyone! XOXO ❤❤


	30. Trying to contact Nashi

Natsu carries Lucy till they arrive at their lodgings for the games. Natsu kicks the door open and carries Lucy to her bed. "Natsu you don't have to break everything you klutz! You are able to open a door another way other than kick it in." Lucy whines. "But it's no fun if I don't get to kick or break stuff." Natsu replies like it was no big deal he nearly broke the door. Lucy sighs annoyed.

Natsu gently places Lucy on her bed. Lucy sits on her bed and straightens out her crumpled clothes she was wearing. She was feeling a little uncomfortable with Natsu watching her. "I'm thinking we may end up having to tell everyone who the contact is eventually." Lucy says softly.

Natsu sits on Lucy's bed and pulls her into a hug. "I know Luce. Maybe it is best if we tell others about her." Natsu says gently. Lucy sits in Natsu's arms for ten minutes. The pair just sitting in silence. It wasn't a awkward silence, it was like a good and comforting silence.

"How do we explain her to everyone?" Lucy asks worried. "Everyone will understand. They will even welcome the thought of a future wizard joining Fairy Tail." Natsu says trying to calm Lucy. "I guess so. But I guess I better try contacting Nashi. Hopefully I can." Lucy says hopeful with a small smile. "You will easily do it Luce. I believe in you." Natsu replies as he snuggles into her neck.

Lucy takes a deep breathe and sighs. "Well here goes nothing." Lucy says softly as she lays down on her bed to try and sleep. "Sleep well princess." Natsu says softly blushing and kisses her forehead. Lucy ends up falling asleep eventually.

Lucy's eyes flutter open and she sits up. She is in the room where she feel asleep just moments ago. But as last time this doesn't feel the same as before. Lucy takes a deep breathe as she crawls out of the bed. 

"Nashi?!" Lucy calls out in hope she can contact her future daughter. Lucy doesn't hear or see anything move. Lucy huffs annoyed. Lucy rolls her eyes and walks out the lodgings. Lucy thinks about where she could meet Nashi. Suddenly Lucy thinks Nashi may be at the Crocus gardens.

Lucy decides to start walking towards the gardens. Lucy walks slowly because she is unsure if Nashi would even be there. Lucy is so unsure if she is even able to contact Nashi.

Lucy arrives at the gardens. Lucy sees a girl with her back to her. But Lucy knows it's Nashi with the long pink hair is the give away. "Nashi is that you?" Lucy asks just trying to make sure. The girl turns around smiling. "Hello mother." Nashi says with a bright smile.

"Nashi I didn't even think I could contact you." Lucy says running to the teenager and brings her into a hug. The pair both start crying for different reasons. "Well I didn't think you would know how." Nashi sobs.

"It didn't hurt trying Nashi." Lucy says staring into her daughters beautiful brow orbs that are so similar to her own. Lucy steps back to properly see her future daughter. Because the last time they were together time was cut short when Lucy found out the teens identity.

Nashi looked so beautiful she had beautiful brown eyes like Lucy. But her gorgeous and luscious pink hair was defiantly after her father. Lucy notices she defiantly has inherited the curvy body just like her. Nashi also has large breasts like her mother. It also seems Nashi has unknowingly copied her mothers sense of style. 

Nashi is standing there in a black sleeveless boob tube that certainly showed off her breasts. On the left breasts there was a small Heart Kreuz symbol that was in pink. She was wearing a pink mini skirt. One white finger less glove except for the middle finger. To complete the outfit Nashi wore knee length black boots. The whole outfit showed off Nashi's voluptuous body.

The whole outfit showed off Nashi's voluptuous body   
https://pm1.narvii.com/5795/a12a16b63ceeada5ce1b2773c08b39b9581f3959_hq.jpg ((Address to check out the outfit I was describing Nashi was wearing))

Lucy just stands stunned at the beauty of Nashi. "It seems I really have taken after some of your features." Nashi says giggling at the stunned Lucy. "It certainly looks like you have taken my best bits at least." Lucy replies still shocked.

"So mother what has brought you here?" Nashi asks sweetly. "Well first where exactly are we?" Lucy questions their whereabouts. "We are in Crocus of course." Nashi states the obvious. "I know we are in Crocus. But how are we here in Crocus when I am asleep?" Lucy asks the obvious. 

"You astral projected yourself here of course." Nashi replies like Lucy understood. "I have never been able to do this before." Lucy says even more confused. "Astral projection is where your soul is separated from your body as is capable of travelling anywhere in the universe. I think you can't control it yet. That is why you can't always contact me." Nashi explains.

"Well that explains that I think. But I am able to contact you again if I need to?" Lucy asks giving a questioning gaze. Nashi nods. "Yup. You will be able to visit. Now mother what's the nature of this visit?" Nashi questions crossing her arms. 

"Well I wanted to ask you about the guild Black Rose." Lucy says softly. Nashi sighs. "Black Rose are or were a dark guild. But they pretended to be a legal guild. Black Rose wants you mother. They want you to be able to open the gate to Edolas. They want the gate opened so Veronica can try to tame Edolas Zeref. Veronica has plans on creating a new world where she is the leader. But Edolas Zeref can't be tamed. Edolas Zeref ends up wiping out the Black Rose guild after being released." Nashi says sullenly

"And once his released I have to try and take him down eventually?" Lucy questions worried. Nashi can only nod. "Mother please train hard. And get really strong."Nashi begs with a couple of tears escaping her eyes. Lucy's face softens and takes her daughters face into her hands and looks into her eyes. "I will train so hard. Till my body can't take anymore." Lucy promises. 

"Mother I want to watch over you and protect you. So I'm going to ask father if I can come to the past and join Fairy Tail. And if I join you will have to tell the guild my true identity. But I will use a alias so others don't know who I am. But I will join after the Grand Magic Games." Nashi announces.

Lucy stands stunned by her daughters announcement. "But Nashi I'm your mother. I'm meant to be the one looking after you." Lucy says trying to convince Nashi. "Well you can't protect me if you end up dead." Nashi announces bluntly. Nashi just deadpan her mother.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Nashi asks. Lucy thinks for a minute. "Not that I can think of." Lucy says still thinking. "Well if there is nothing else you should return. You know how to contact me again if you need mum." Nashi replies and walks to her mother. Nashi places her hand on Lucy's forehead and with a blast of light Lucy is sent to the present.

Lucy's eyes flutter open and she wakes up back in the lodgings with a snoring Natsu beside her. Lucy smiles at how cute he looks asleep. Lucy moves some of his hair out the way in a loving manner. "Natsu." Lucy says in a soothing tone trying to wake the slayer. Natsu murmurs something and rolls over.

"Natsu I seen her." Lucy says softly in his ear. Natsu sits up quickly rubbing his eyes barely awake. Lucy giggles at how cute he looked. Just like a big kid. "Did she tell you everything?" Natsu asks yawning. "Yeah she did. Maybe we should tell the guild." Lucy says and kisses Natsu's cheek.

Natsu blushes and kisses Lucy on the lips hungrily. Lucy blushes by his roughness but accepts it.

 

Warning next chapter may involve smut. But I'm unsure yet. But you have been warned.


	31. Natsu and Lucy telling Makarov /Lovers quarrel

Recap: Lucy's eyes flutter open and she wakes up back in the lodgings with a snoring Natsu beside her. Lucy smiles at how cute he looks asleep. Lucy moves some of his hair out the way in a loving manner. "Natsu." Lucy says in a soothing tone trying to wake the slayer. Natsu murmurs something and rolls over.

"Natsu I seen her." Lucy says softly in his ear. Natsu sits up quickly rubbing his eyes barely awake. Lucy giggles at how cute he looked. Just like a big kid. "Did she tell you everything?" Natsu asks yawning. "Yeah she did. Maybe we should tell the guild." Lucy says and kisses Natsu's cheek.

Natsu blushes and kisses Lucy on the lips hungrily. Lucy blushes by his roughness but accepts it.

Natsu pushes Lucy down on to the bed while kissing her. The pair both blushing. Natsu let's a low growl while he kisses Lucy. Lucy looks at him little confused but blushes and pushes his hair back as they kiss.

Natsu has been longing for this kind of affection and passion for a very long time with this very special wizard. The way they kiss starts to feel things are getting hot and heavy between the two slayers.

"Natsu" Lucy utters out of breathe. "What is it my princess?" Natsu asks with a sly smile as he suddenly gently plays with Lucy's breasts. Lucy yelps and gets embarrassed. "Lucy nothing to get embarrassed about. I have seen it before remember." Natsu says slyly watching his girl squirm.

"I know you want it princess. I know you like it." Natsu teases as he begins to kiss from Lucy's shoulder up her neck gently. Like little butterfly kisses. Lucy moans a little. But she tries to stop herself. 

Natsu gives Lucy a bad boy look as he puts his hand under Lucy's shirt. Lucy squeals and pushes Natsu off. "What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asks innocently. "Natsu we can't. Not yet. I'm not ready yet." Lucy says softly on the verge of tears.

Natsu huffs slightly annoyed but sits next to his partner. "It's ok Luce. We can do it whenever you are ready." Natsu says softly and holds Lucy's hand in his own. "But what if I'm never sure when?" Lucy asks worried. "Don't you worry Lucy. You will know when the time is right." Natsu admits kindly. Lucy snuggles into her partner for a bit.

"I suppose we go tell Makarov what ever happened when you contacted Nashi?" Natsu asks concerned and excited to hear what Lucy has to say. Lucy softly nods. "I guess it's best he knows." Lucy says as she waves her feet on the edge of the bed watching her feet.

"Well let's go." Natsu says with a big goofy grin. Lucy giggles. Natsu grabs her hand and pulls her up off the bed. "Well seems we are going." Lucy says still giggling at Natsu. "Of course we are Lucy. Now let's go." Nastu cheers as he starts to drag the blonde behind him.

"Are we really in a hurry?" Lucy questions being a bit short of breathe from the sudden running from Natsu. "What's wrong with wanting to get to Makarov quickly?" Natsu questions innocently. 

"Well for one I would like to arrive there alive and being able to breathe. Two we don't really need to rush all the time." Lucy says trying to reason with Natsu. "What is wrong with rushing?" Natsu questions. "We don't always need to rush. We are always able to take our time." Lucy admits softly. Natsu just shakes his head in dismay.

"Lucy you keep forgetting time isn't on our side. Let's just get to Makarov." Natsu says softly and suddenly just drops his partners hand out of his. Natsu just begins to walk to where the rest of Fairy Tail is lodged. Lucy gives a small look of sadness. But she follows Natsu worried. Lucy questions did they just have their first lovers argument.

Natsu pushes open the door to the inn and smiles. Lucy tries to put on a smile. "Hey Romeo where is gramps at?" Natsu yells to the boy. "He is in his room filling out a bit of paperwork." Romeo yells back. Natsu gives him a nod and walks to Makarov's room.

Lucy knocks gently on Makarov's door. The pair stand in a awkward silence waiting for Makarov to answer. "Come in." The familiar voice calls through the door. Lucy pushes the door open and walks in with Natsu following behind.

The master is sitting at a desk with a mountain of paper work in front of him. "Well what brings the nature of your visit you to?" Makarov asks intrigued. "I managed to contact Nashi through Astral projection." Lucy says softly. Makarov nods and smiles.

"I've head of Astral projection. But never experienced it. So what did she have to say?" Makarov questions jumping straight to the point. Lucy just sighs as she watches Natsu lean against the wall.

"Black Rose are a black guild posing as a legal guild. The same as when Raven Tail joined the Grand Magic Games. Black Rose's guild master Veronica needs me to open the gate Edolas. Veronica wants to try and tame Edolas Zeref. Veronica wants to create a new world where she is the leader. Edolas Zeref can't be tamed. Edolas Zeref ends up wiping out the Black Rose guild after being released." Lucy says softly explaining the situation. 

Makarov and Natsu both are surprised both with mouths wide open. "So this seems serious." Makarov says as he rubs his chin. Lucy nods agreeing.

"Also Nashi wants to come to the past to try and help me live. But she has to ask her father first. If Nashi comes and join we will have to tell everyone who she is. But she will use a different alias. Fairy Tail will be the only ones who know her true identity." Lucy says softly.

Makarov falls over from surprise. Lucy looks toward Natsu who started a coughing fit. "You mean she will come here?" Natsu screams. Lucy nods. "But not till after the Grand Magic Games." Lucy says with reasoning.

"And you couldn't of told me this before you told Makarov!" Natsu accuses. Lucy starts to cry. "You are the one that wanted to rush here. I would of told you if you actually asked!" Lucy yells defending herself. "Well don't you think that would of been important to tell me!" Natsu says challenging Lucy.

Lucy sighs and gulps. "You didn't ask.....You just wanted to rush things again." Lucy says softly. "Lucy stop worrying about the future and live in the now!" Natsu demands infuriated. Lucy stares at her love feeling her heartbreak. Lucy turns to the guild master. "I'm sorry master for the argument. But I need to leave. I need to calm down." Lucy admits and bows. "It's ok child. You may go. Natsu you can't go. I want to talk to you about the way you treated Lucy." Makarov says sternly.

Lucy runs out the inn and leans against the door feeling her heartbreak for Natsu. Lucy walks away in no general direction. She just wanted to clear her mind. How could of Natsu yelled at her like that. Did he actually love her? Or was it all a act. Lucy is just so confused. Natsu is defiantly hot headed. But he can some times also be a dunce in the way he shows affection. Lucy is in the Crocus gardens staring at some roses.

Lucy suddenly feels she is being followed. She turns around to see the Black Rose guild standing behind her. "What are you doing here?!" Lucy demands clearly pissed off as she goes for her celestial keys. "Quit the act Dragon Queen. We know what you are. We have just been waiting on trying to get you alone. We weren't actually to sure it was you or another Fairy Tail member. It wasn't till your fight with Lina. That was the moment we knew who you were." Veronica says like she planned this all along.

Lucy gulps as she sees the ten members stand there. Lucy is strong. But unsure if she can take on a whole guild by herself. But she won't know till she tries. "Don't even bother trying to take us on. It is useless. Now sleep." Veronica says with her hand outstretched and commands Lucy to sleep.

Lucy tries to fight the sleep off as she falls to the ground. Her eyes shutting on her. She puts her hand outstretched like she was trying to reach for someone. "Natsu." Lucy utters softly as she passes out.

"Well done lady Veronica." Mike says clapping as Zane scoops up the celestial wizard. "Well it was easy after all. It was all thanks to Julia casting that spell on the fire dragon slayer. That caused him to want to rush things. That changed his personality. That lead to their argument. Poor lovers. They couldn't catch a break. He should of returned to normal again guys. Now let's leave here before he finds us." Veronica says as she teleports the guild out of Crocus.

Natsu had returned to normal and wanted to make it up to Lucy. So he follows her scent to the Crocus gardens. "What the hell her scent ends here." Natsu sighs annoyed until he sees something glistening on the ground. Natsu walks up to it and sees it's Lucy's broken Aquarius key. Natsu picks the key up and clenches it in his fist.

"Natsu that guild has taken Lucy. Now please find her." Aquarius says through the key. Natsu stands astonished that Aquarius had talked through the key to him. "But where is she?" Natsu asks the key. But no response. Natsu looks at the key in disbelief. But runs off the the guild to tell everyone what happened.

 

Hey guys. First of all I'm so sorry but the grand magic games are over. It was something I wanted to see through. But I was getting to many writers block on it writing the Grand Magic Games. So I decided for things to start a little earlier. Are you surprised Lucy got kidnapped? What about the argument where you surprised? I promise to make more fight scenes as Fairy Tail tries to take back Lucy. 

P.S Do you like the new cover I created?

P.P.S I never even thought this story would reach over 30 chapters 

😱😱


	32. Natsu returning to the guild

Recap: Natsu had returned to normal and wanted to make it up to Lucy. So he follows her scent to the Crocus gardens. "What the hell her scent ends here." Natsu sighs annoyed until he sees something glistening on the ground. Natsu walks up to it and sees it's Lucy's broken Aquarius key. Natsu picks the key up and clenches it in his fist.

"Natsu that guild has taken Lucy. Now please find her." Aquarius says through the key. Natsu stands astonished that Aquarius had talked through the key to him. "But where is she?" Natsu asks the key. But no response. Natsu looks at the key in disbelief. But runs off the the guild to tell everyone what happened.

Natsu runs to the guild clearly out of breathe. But he pushes the doors wide open. His face full of fear. "Natsu what's wrong?" Mirajane asks cocking her head to the side to see the puffed Natsu. "Natsu you are never scared." Asuka says tugging on Natsu's pants looking up at him. Natsu kneels down to Asuka. "Sometimes the ones you think can never be scared. They will always have something to be afraid of. They just don't show it." Natsu says wisely and ruffles Asuka's hair as she giggles.

"Flame brain what's wrong?" Gajeel demands as he goes to punch Natsu in the head. Natsu quickly deflects his punch. "Gajeel now isn't the time. Everyone gather round." Natsu demands as he goes to stand on the top of the stairs to see everyone. Everyone gives looks of sadness or worry. They all give these looks just from Natsu's expression.

"Natsu why is everyone gathered here?" Makarov demands as he sits on the table drinking. Natsu sighs and shakes his head with worry. "Everyone Black Rose has captured Lucy!" Natsu announces sadly. Everyone's faces fall and look sad.

"How do you even know she got captured?" Droy demands. "She might of gone for a walk. You guys did have a argument." Jet says again backing up Droy. "You hurt Lucy?" Levy asks confused for her friend.

"Look yes we had a argument. But when we did I didn't even feel like myself. I felt like I was controlled." Natsu says trying to defend himself. "But Natsu what makes you think Lucy was captured?" Laxus asks standing in the back of the room while lifting a eyebrow and arms crossed. 

"After gramps gave me a talking to I followed her scent. I followed it to the Crocus gardens. That is where the scent ends. But I could also smell ten different people. A couple that were familiar. That was when I instantly knew it was the Black Rose guild." Natsu exclaims.

Laxus sighs. "They may of been there without Lucy. What still makes you think Lucy was kidnapped?" Laxus snaps clearly pissed off. "Because I found this." Natsu says holding up Aquarius's broken key. Everyone gasps seeing the celestial spirits key in Natsu's hand.

"But how would she get kidnapped?" Evergreen questions. "Why didn't she just fight them all off?!" Mirajane yells which is clearly out of character for her. Natsu shrugs his shoulders. 

"I have no idea how she got kidnapped. Or why she didn't fight them off." Natsu says softly. "Maybe Lucy couldn't fight. Or knew it would be a hell of a battle taking on a entire guild." Erza says trying to defend the reason Lucy didn't fight. 

"That's right. We won't know why Luce didn't fight till we save her." Levy says desperate to save her friend. "Shrimp you aren't fighting in your current condition." Gajeel states as he stares at his partner. Levy blushes bright red. "Current condition?" Gray questions.

Levy blushes even brighter red. "Levy is pregnant." Gajeel announces so calmly. Everyone's mouths fall to the floor from surprise. "Juvia is jealous of Levy. Juvia want's Gray's babies." Juvia says as she runs to Gray.

"Juvia wants to make lot's of babies with you my love." Juvia says as she removes her coat only revealing her blue lacey underwear.

Gray blushes bright red. "Juvia put some dam clothes on!" Gray says trying to look away from Juvia. Juvia gives a sort of sad look as she puts her coat back on.

"But Gray my love." Juvia says softly feeling hurt. "Juvia we can talk after. First the guild has to go and find Lucy." Gray says trying to reason with the water wizard.

"Gray like your one to talk about wearing clothes. You hardly remember to wear any. Like right now." Cana says drinking from a keg.

Gray is surprised and jumps looking to notice his only in his underwear. "What! How the hell did that happen?" Gray yells surprised.

"What a bad stripping habit you have." Bisca says observing the commotion.

"I can't help it! It's Ur's fault for teaching me this!" Gray simply replies trying to defend himself. "I don't mind it Gray my love." Juvia swoons.

"Umm how about getting back on track. By trying to work out how we are going to save Lucy." Natsu says annoyed and missing his partner.

"How about the dragon slayers trying to find her?" Romeo suggests while sitting up the back playing cards with Wendy.

"Romeo I think this is more than dragon slayer problem. It is Fairy Tail's problem. Lucy is one of us of course." Makarov says wisely. 

"But why can't the dragon slayers smell her out or something?" Romeo questions as he just beat Wendy in cards. Wendy looks a little sad losing.

"We need the rest of our guild to help take out Black Rose. There may only be ten members, but they are strong. And some of them we haven't seen yet. So we don't know their magics. I believe the slayers could take out Black Rose. But it isn't just the dragon slayers fight. It's Fairy Tail's fight." Makarov says trying to prove something but being wise in his age to.

"We will do whatever we can. We will save Lucy no matter what! We need to!" Natsu announces with a tear. It isn't often for him to show such passion and love. But his princess is in trouble.


	33. Lucy Captured

Lucy's eyes flutter open to see herself in a cell. It appears to be made of stone, it's dark in the cell. She can see the bars in front of her. They clearly just threw her in the room like a rag doll. She tries to move but feels her hands behind her back. Lucy tries not to panic.

"Oh it seems the princess is finally awake." A boy with blue hair says. Lucy looks up to see piercing glowing yellow eyes, a red mark on his left eye and wearing a cloak. Lucy hasn't really seen this boy before.

"Damien stop being mean to our prisoner." The cat girl Catlyn says as she stares at the Lucy who is laying on the floor.

"Princess you won't be able to cast magic. You are in magic restraints." Damien says like it was nothing.

"Why the hell do you have me restrained like a animal?!" Lucy yells demanding to be told. "Well master Veronica wants you to be locked up that's why." Catlyn says smiling looking at the defeated Lucy.

"But why capture me?" Lucy demands to be told. "Well that's obvious. It's so you can open the gate to Edolas of course. And master Veronica knew you wouldn't help if she just asked. That's why she captured you." The cat girl says kneeling down and pokes Lucy on the cheek like a animal.

"Like hell I would help open the gate. I won't let Edolas Zeref in. That will cause a mass destruction." Lucy hisses.

"But with destruction comes rebirth. And master Veronica wants to be the one to rebirth Fiore." Damien says as he leans against the wall.

"Well Veronica won't live long enough to see Fiore being rebuilt." Lucy growls.

"Tsk tsk. She will live long enough. It's you that may not live." Catlyn snarls.

"I will live. My Family Fairy Tail will come and save me." Lucy says trying to sit up. Lucy observes the pair to see them suddenly stand up straightly. She watches the pair waiting patiently.

"Are you treating my prisoner well?" Veronica says so smoothly as she walks into the room as she watches the two members stand so still.

"Yes my lady. We are treating her rather well." Damien says smiling. "Well is she cooperating?" Veronica questions with authority. The pair shake their head.

"She doesn't seem to want to cooperate." Catlyn says chipping in. "Well it seems we are just going to have to make her by torturing her." Veronica says it like it is nothing.

Damien opens the door to the cell for Veronica. Veronica walks in with swiftly. "You see I wanted to avoid hurting your pretty face but you have left me choice." Veronica says as she punches Lucy in the face. Lucy yelps from impact. 

"Your torture will worsen over time till you agree to open the gate." Veronica demands as she kicks Lucy in the stomach. "I won't give in to you." Lucy says giving the Black Rose leader a glare.

"Fine it will be your funeral." Veronica says as she delivers numerous punches to Lucy's face. Lucy's lip is busted and bleeding. "Open the gate you dam dragon whore!" Veronica yells and kicks Lucy in the ribs.

Lucy yelps and is trying to fight off the feeling of pain. "I am no whore. Let alone dragon whore. How can I be a whore if I have never had sex with anyone." Lucy says as she spits blood to the side on the cell.

"You lying whore. You can manipulate those dragon slayers to your will." Veronica yells as she pulls out a knife. "I might be able to do that. But I wouldn't abuse my powers like that. I allow them to live their lives as they see fit." Lucy says softly.

Veronica uses the knife and makes a long cut along Lucy's thigh. Lucy squeals but looks away. "Does that hurt?" Veronica asks with a vindictive smile on her face as she goes for a slash at Lucy's ankles. Lucy grits her teeth.

"Will you open the gate yet?" Veronica asks as she pretends to look at her finger nails. "Fairy Tail will find me." Lucy yells as she spits in Veronica's face which angers her.

Veronica stabs the knife into Lucy's shoulder and twists causing Lucy agony and she screams. "I can do this all day you." Veronica says with a sneer and cuts Lucy's clothes off her. "How about I leave you naked for everyone to see. I'm sure my male guild members won't be able to control themselves." Veronica laughs manically as poor Lucy lays defenceless and naked.

"Damien please make fire will you." Veronica asks her member. He nods. "Of course my lady" Damien says as he creates a fire in the palm of his hand. Lucy looks at him confused. But she thinks it might be a form of maker magic like Grays.

Veronica holds the blade of her knife over Damiens fire. She watches as the knife begins to glow gives a sadistic smile. Veronica places the burning knife on Lucy's skin on her stomach. Veronica smiles as she hears Lucy's skin sizzle and burn. Lucy bites her lip from the pain.

"It seems we have a masochist in our midst." Veronica says surprised. "I don't find pleasure in pain. But I'm trying not to give you the pleasure of my screams." Lucy says with venom.

Veronica heats her knife up again over Damien's flame. "This girl thinks she is so tough. When all along in Fairy Tail she was the weakest." Veronica says harshly and stabs Lucy in the arm.

"That is not true. I am not the weakest. I never was the weakest." Lucy replies through gritted teeth. 

"Oh sweetie you always where the weakest. Always relying on your friends to fight. Always getting kidnapped and making others save you. You are a typical princess. A spoilt know it all brat." Veronica screams and makes a slice along Lucy's skin on her back.

"I always thought my battles. I was the strongest against Tartaros. I saved my friends." Lucy says with tears escaping her eyes. "But wasn't that after a sacrificing a friend for others?" Veronica questions. Lucy gulps because she knew it was true.

"It was a mutual decision. I needed to save the guild. I needed to save my family." Lucy says softly. Lucy can feel her consciousness fading. "I suppose I will leave the princess for a bit. But I will be back." Veronica says as she puts her knife in its sheath and walks out the cell. Damien and Catlyn follow Veronica.

Lucy cries when they leave. She is afraid she will die. Or that she will have to give in and open the gate. Whatever that means. She doesn't even know how she is meant to open it. Lucy starts to see black spots and then passes out.

 

WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! ARE'NT MY READERS SPECIAL! So sorry for the delay. Life had gotten in the way I'm afraid. But what do you think of my story? Please tell me how you enjoyed the last two chapters.


	34. Search for Lucy

hands trying to control his emotions. "Natsu we will find her." Wendy says softly while placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Sorry Natsu. Gajeel and I have tried all our connections from the council. But sadly they don't even have any paperwork on Black Rose." Levy says sighing while flipping through books to find anything.

"Natsu you have to understand the guild is doing everything they can do to try and find Lucy. Lucy is Fairy Tail's family." Gajeel says looking over his partners shoulder.

Natsu gets angry and goes to punch Gajeel in the head. 

"You can't just say that so easily. It's not like it's your mate that is kidnapped. I know if it was Levy you would be ripping Fiore apart to find her. But you don't even care the Dragon Queen is missing. Remember her life is on the line. As a dragon slayer it is your duty to obey her. But also to help find her. She has been missing for a week. In this week we have found nothing." Natsu yells with tears escaping as he keeps punching Gajeel. Gajeel just sits there accepting the punches waiting for Natsu to calm down.

"Natsu one she isn't your mate yet, you guys haven't had sex. And of course I would destroy Fiore to find Levy. But also I would know to try and calm down. Lucy is our Queen. I will protect and obey her. But it's not our fault we can't find a lead yet. Everyone in Fairy Tail is trying their hardest to find her." Gajeel says trying to reason with the upset Natsu.

"We will find Lucy. It just might take some time." Levy says as she picks up another book. "But time is what I'm afraid Lucy doesn't have. I'm afraid for her to survive she might have to open the gate even if she doesn't want to." Natsu says crying for his princess.

Natsu is very rarely vulnerable and upset. But when it comes to Lucy it makes all these unusual emotions come pouring out of Natsu. With Natsu's emotions all over the place it ends up effecting the guild. They want to help him. But it is so hard to help.

"Natsu Lucy is strong. She won't let them win." Wendy says trying to be positive amongst the gloom. Natsu just shakes his head and walks out the guild hands in his pockets.

"Natsu is really taking this hard isn't he?" Lisanna says while sitting on a stool at the bar to her sister. Mirajane is cleaning glasses. "It seems this situation is hard for him. And he isn't taking it well." Mirajane says worried for her friend.

Makarov watches the slayer walk out of the guild. "The boy has finally found his mate. But is now afraid they he will never see the one he loves again. He isn't thinking of the future. Because I'm sure Lucy survives whatever torture they are inflicting on her. Lucy is a strong girl. She will fight however she can." Makarov says to no in particular.

"Lucy might of been Juvia's love rival. But Juvia wouldn't want anything to happen to Lucy. Because without Lucy Natsu is sad." Juvia says as she holds onto Gray's arm.

The doors to the guild swing open. Everyone perks up and is eager to see who is walking into the guild. But they sort of slump again when they see it's Erza walk in with Jellal.

"Please tell us you found something." Makarov says sort of hopeful. Erza just shakes her head.

"Erza and I followed the last lead to a abandoned factory but there was no sign that anyone visited recently. Actually don't think anyone had visited there in years. It was covered in dust." Jellal says shrugging his shoulders as he sits down.

"We even visited the grand magic library to check birth records on any of the members of Black Rose. But found nothing with their names. Unless they are using aliases. It seems they really don't want to be found by anyone." Erza sighs as she goes to sit beside Jellal.

"Well that isn't good. I'm afraid Natsu won't hold on to patience much longer. I think he is on the verge of going Awol. If we don't find Lucy soon Natsu will loose it. And not in a good way. Has anyone heard from Sting or Rogue?" Makarov asks everyone.

The guild shake their heads. "Haven't heard from them since they went to follow a lead." Gildarts says. "I talked to Yukino from Sabertooth. And she said Sting and Rogue haven't even returned back to the guild yet." Romeo says as he is playing with Asuka.

"Do you think they got kidnapped to?" Juvia questions. "Maybe the lead they had was bigger than they expected." Gajeel says as he puts his arm around Levy. "Is it good or bad the lead was bigger?" Asuka questions looking up at everyone.

"Asuka honey. No one knows if it's a good or bad. We will just have to wait and see." Alzack says as he picks his daughter up in a loving manner for a cuddle. Asuka giggles with glee. Asuka's giggle brings a smile to Alzack and Bisca.

"The Black Rose guild will defiantly have to deal with the wrath of Natsu when we find them. He won't be nice about it." Macao states the obvious.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Natsu in that state." Gray says knowing Natsu will go all out.

The guild all talk amongst themselves for a while. Chatting about what they are going to do about Lucy and Natsu. Until Natsu barges through the door soaked because it had apparently been raining outside. But everyone can tell the rain matches Natsu's mood.

"Where did you go?" Wendy the young slayer asks questioning Natsu. Natsu shrugs his shoulders. "No where special. Can we please just focus on finding Lucy." Natsu pleads. Everyone nods and smiles. "Of course we will find her. Hopefully soon." Cana says as she is drinking her alcohol from the keg again.

 

WOW! Three chapters in two days! Do you guys blame Natsu for taking it out on everyone? I hope you are enjoying this story.


	35. Sting and Rogue's lead

(This is going on at the same time as the last chapter)

"Dam Sting are you sure we are heading the right way?" Rogue questions walking with his hands behind his head. 

"I think we are heading the right way. But like hell do I know. I've never been to the Alvarez empire." Sting snaps back.

"Of course Sting you had to choose the lead that is the furthest away. Just so you can impress Natsu." Rogue complains as the pair walk together.

"And not like you don't want to impress Gajeel?" Sting teases as Rogue blushes with embarrassment.

"It isn't like that. It is just a pain we have to be so far away from everyone. And that we had to leave Lector and Frosch at the guild so they are safe." Rogue whines as they end up near a abandoned looking building.

"Yeah but at the guild is the best place for them. We don't want them captured or even worse killed." Sting says trying to reason with Rogue.

"But poor Frosch. He cried so much when I told him we were going on a seperate mission. Frosch didn't want to be left behind." Rogue says with tears for his friend. "Look Lector and Frosch will understand now let's go." Sting urges Rogue to continue on.

The pair walk towards the old building. Rogue kicks the door in with his hands in his pockets. "Man this place gives me the creeps." Sting says as they look at the abandoned building seeing everything in dust. 

"Well it seems there is nothing here. Maybe we should head back to report to the others. I knew this would of been a waste of time." Rogue complains.

"Well how the hell would of I known it would be a dead end." Sting says defending his decision. 

"It appears you two are on the hunt for that whore Lucy." Someone says standing in the shadows hiding themselves. 

"Wait who the hell just said that?" The twins dragon slayers yell surprised to hear someone's voice.

A boy with a black tattoo on his face and neck with piercing blue eyes walks out of the shadows. He is seen standing there with a hood on his head and hands stuffed in his pockets.

The twin dragon slayers stand surprised with finding the male also in the abandoned building. Suddenly the dragon slayers bare their fangs protectively. "Lucy is no whore." Sting growls watching the stranger.

"Whatever you say. But I'm sure by now she is considering opening the gate." The stranger says. 

"His Black Rose Sting." Rogue hisses. "I thought he looked familiar." Sting replies calmly watching the boy carefully.

"I have a name you know. My name is Daniel. And I know you guys are Sting and Rogue the twin dragons of Sabertooth. And I know you are on the hunt for your dragon queen." Daniel says it likes it nothing.

"So what if you know who we are. Everyone in Fiore has heard of us." Sting says challenging Daniel. "Well I see you got rid of your cats. Was that so they can't be killed?" Daniel asks stating the obvious.

Rogue was about to bite back but Sting holds him back. "Where our Exceeds are none of your business." Sting hisses

"Do you really think our guild is so heartless?" Daniel asks with his brow raised watching the pair.

"Of course we think you are heartless. Maybe you should of been the Black Hearted instead of Black Rose." Rogue barks at the Black Rose member

The boy thinks for a minute. "I don't think it sounds as nice as Black Rose." Daniel says with a sneer. 

"Whatever" Sting says with venom in his tone. Rogue looks to his partner to see him give Rogue the signal that he is about to enter into his dragon force. Rogue just gives sting a small unnoticeable nod.

"Well that's enough talking. It's time to kill the pair of you." Daniel says like it's nothing at all. 

The twin dragon slayers enter into their dragon forces. "Shadow dragons roar" Rogue yells as he roars towards Daniel who seems to disappear. 

"Over here you idiots." Daniel taunts appearing behind the twin slayers and goes to kick Sting in the head. Sting puts his arms in a cross trying to stop the force of the kick. "White dragons claw." Sting yells as he goes to swipe at Daniel who seemed to disappear again.

"God dammit. What the hell is he doing." Rogue curses under his breath.

Sting and Rogue look trying to find Daniel but he is no where. Suddenly Rogue feels a kick in the stomach. Rogue falls to his knees. "What the hell. Is he invisible? Because I can't even smell him." Rogue says trying to regain his breath. "I have no idea." Sting says shaking his head.

"White Dragon's holy breath." Sting says casting this spell to nowhere particular. 

Daniel appears out of no where cracking his neck. "I suppose I should start fighting seriously." Daniel says with a glare towards the slayers.

The slayers face fall a little hearing that he wasn't even fighting seriously. 

"God Soul Hades" Daniel yells. Daniels form changes his body begins to turn black with random lines of green connected, his hair had grown more shaggier and longer. Daniels usual piercing blue eyes turn to a bright emerald green. 

The dragon slayers mouth falls to the floor with fear in their eyes. "How the hell are we meant to defeat a god? Sherria and Wendy couldn't even defeat Dimaria. Sherria only just defeated Dimaria by unlocking third origin and losing her magic forever." Rogue says as he steps back worried.

"Don't be a baby Rogue. We have to do this for Lucy." Sting says trying to be strong. "White dragon holy ray" Sting says casting a beam of light towards the god slayer.

"Shadow dragon crushing fang" Rogue says casting dark shadows toward Daniel.

"God soul Shield." Daniel says casting a black shield around himself. "God soul death orb." Daniel says throwing purple orbs at the slayers who are struggling to dodge the flying orbs.

The twin slayers prepare for a combined attack. "Twin dragon slayers roar." The pair yell allowing there magic to combine.

"God soul crush." Daniel yells with his hand in the air like he was crushing a heart in his hand. Rogue screams as he falls to his knees. "Rogue!" Sting yells worried for the shadow dragon slayer.

Rogue clutches his chest panting. "Sting I will be ok." Rogue says struggling to breathe but stands up swaying a little from side to side. "Rogue you are in no condition to fight." Sting orders Rogue. "I don't care. We need to defeat this guys." Rogue says barely audible. Sting nods. "White dragons holy ray." Sting yells casting balls of light towards Daniel.

"You see in my hand I have your partners heart. And I can easily crush it. But I could also with my other hand begin to crush you heart. Till the pair of you are unconscious or even dead." Daniel says it like it's nothing at all.

"How do I know what your saying is true?" Sting asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because of this." Daniel says as he clenches his hand tighter. Rogue screams in agony and falls to the ground. 

"Daniel he isn't bluffing." Rogue says in between shallow breathing.

"God soul crush." Daniel says as he gets a grip on Sting's heart causing him to also fall to his knees.

"You see I'm under orders that I can't kill you. But doesn't mean I can't hurt you." Daniel says as he kicks the pair in the chest. Causing them to fall in and out of conscious. 

A girl with long silver hair and violet eyes appear out of no where. "Geez Daniel you did a number on this guys. You went overboard again didn't you?" Julia asks clearly annoyed.

"What was I meant to do when they started attacking me first." Daniel sighs as he returns to normal. "Well you have left Veronica waiting. Now let's go." Julia says as she casts a set of magic restraints on the twin Dragon slayers. 

"This is really a pain." Daniel utters clearly annoyed. "It is all going according to Lady Veronica's plan. Just a little longer Daniel." Julia says as she casts a magic circle around everyone and teleports everyone.


	36. The mysterious girl

"God dammit dad. You sent me to late." The pink haired girl mutters to no one in particular as she walks towards the Fairy Tail guild. "What's a pretty girl like yourself doing coming to the Fairy Tail guild?" Macao says with a perverted gaze to this girls curvy body.

"She is a pretty fine looking lady we have here." Wakaba says commenting as he checks out the young girl.

The girl huffs clearly annoyed by the attention. "Put it honestly the pair of you are old enough to be my grandfather. So like hell would I think of dating someone so much older than myself. So keep your creepy perverted thoughts and gestures to yourself. Unless you want me to break your hands." The girl says clearly meaning business.

"Gee she is just as scary as Erza it seems." Wakaba says as he steps back from the girl. "Yeah we don't need to know another Erza."Macao replies as he starts to walk away.

"Because I know you are from Fairy Tail I have a question. Is Lucy Heartfilia there?" The girl asks watching the two men's face fall with the mention on Lucy's name. Wakaba rubs the back of his neck.

"Actually Lucy isn't at the guild at the moment. May we ask why?" Macao asks watching the give a annoyed look. 

"Dammit. I knew I'm to late. I needed to talk to her is all. How about Natsu Dragneel? Is he at the guild?" The girl asks with her arms crossed. Which made the poor pair pay even more attention to the girls rather large breasts.

"Natsu is at the guild. But I don't think he would be in the mood to talk to someone like you." Wakaba says it without trying to sound mean.

"Oh he will talk to me. Don't you worry." The girl says as she begins to run off towards the guild. The girl finally reaches the guild. She sighs and opens the door. Suddenly she feels all eyes on her.

"Who the hell are you?" Laxus asks with a serious tone. "Are you one them? Are you Black Rose to?" Gajeel asks crossing his arms blocking the girl from entering.

"No I'm not from Black Rose. I'm just here to talk to Natsu." The girl says innocently. Then the girl giggles when she sees Levy behind Gajeel.

"What are you laughing at squirt?" Gajeel says eyeing off the girl. "It's nothing. You guys just look like someone I know is all." The girl answers giggling. Gajeel lifts a eyebrow and gives the girl a questioning gaze.

"So can I talk to Natsu then?" The girl asks as she looks around the guild till she spots the messy pink hair sitting at the bar.

"I guess. But don't think Natsu will be in the mood. So prepare for a fight. He might fight you if he doesn't know you." Laxus says as he watches the pink haired girl walk. 

"It's ok. I think I won't get hurt to bad." The girl says smiling as she runs toward the bar where Natsu is sitting.

Natsu looks to see the pink haired girl. And he gives her a challenging gaze. "I would leave if you know whats good for you." Natsu says as he finishes his drink.

"Are you drunk?" The girl asks trying to see the boys face. "Like it matters to you." Natsu says with a serious glare at the girl.

"Hey don't take it on me." The girl says defensively. 

"What do you want?" Natsu asks clearly annoyed with the girls presence.

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk about Lucy Heartfilia." The girl says as she watches Natsu's face change and she can see rage in his eyes.

"How dare you say that name. When you don't even know her." Natsu says as he puts the girl against the wall by the neck.

"Well if you wanted to fight me then why didn't you say so." The girl says as she kicks Natsu in the chest to struggle from his grip.

"Fire dragons roar." Natsu says casting the roar of fire towards the girl. "Crimson lotus exploding flame blade." The girl says casting the spell Natsu knows so well towards him. Natsu gives a surprised look but easily dodges the spell.

"So your a fire dragon slayer to are you. That makes things interesting." Natsu says with a sneer.

"Elemental cyclone." The girl says as she casts a cyclone that is created of the elements. Natsu looks at the girl confused.

The girl gives a smirk. The girl flies towards Natsu for hand to hand combat. Natsu tries to stop the girls kicks.

It appears the girl has a rhythm to her combat style. But also her hand to hand combat isn't random. It almost looks like she is dancing. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu demands.

"And I thought you would of figured that out by now. Man you really are dumb." The girl says as she easily dodges Natsu's fist.

"Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius." The girl says summoning the spirit that everyone knows so well. Natsu looks at the girl even more confused. But it was something to do with the way she just summoned Aquarius.

"You brat how dare you summon in a glass." The spirit says annoyed till she looks around on her surroundings. 

"Sorry Aquarius but I want to teach Natsu a lesson." The girl says eyeing off the pyro.

Finally it all clicks for Natsu. The way the girl just called her pyro sounded so much like his Lucy. Her multiple use of dragon slaying abilities, the way she was able to summon Aquarius.

"Nashi?" Natsu asks hopeful but confused at the same time. The girl gives a small nod and a smile. Suddenly Natsu can see so much of Lucy in her, but also himself.

"Nashi Dragneel reporting for duty." The girl says giggling as she gives a salute.

Natsu runs and brings his future daughter into a hug and cries.

"Dragneel?" Levy asks as everyone faints from the sudden announcement. 

"It seems I may of just overloaded everyone's brain." Nashi says rubbing the back of her neck giggling to see the whole guild passed out except for Natsu.

 

HEY GUYS! Yes I am still alive. But it seems life is getting in my way of writing. So I'm afraid updates are a bit slower than I would like. But I do hope you enjoy this story. Because I do know where this story is going. Just some chapters are harder than others to write. I especially have trouble with one that have fight scenes. I honestly didn't realise this would end up at 36 chapters long. I still don't even know how many more chapters are left. But I'm pretty sure there still will be plenty more to come.


	37. Sting and Rogue captured

Caution this chapter contains rape 

Daniel and Julia appear underground of the guild where the cells are located. Daniel picks up the pair of Sabertooth members and carries them to a cell. "Dam Julia can't you help carry them. They are heavy you know." Daniel complains. "But they would be simply to heavy for me to carry. And anyways I'm going to head to Veronica now." Julia says leaving the room. Daniel huffs clearly annoyed.

Daniel throws the pair into a cell like ragdolls and locks the door. "Man you two are a menace. But it is all for Veronica. So I guess it is for a good cause." Daniel mutters while walking away.

Lucy scrambles to the bars of her cell. Her face falls from confusion but from seeing familiar faces. "Sting? Rogue is that you over there?" Lucy asks softly hopeful they can hear her call.

One of them groan and roll over. While the other doesn't even move. "Sting. Rogue." Lucy says waiting for a reply. But it seems the two are unresponsive. Lucy sighs annoyed and sits back in the corner and tries to get some sleep.

For what seemed forever with Lucy's nap she wakes to see the pair of slayers staring at her. Lucy tries to fidget to stop their gaze. 

"So I see you two did eventually wake up." Lucy says softly while trying to hide her naked body.

"Yeah we did eventually." Sting admits shrugging his shoulders. "Lucy what the hell happened to you?" Rogue asks looking at the usual strong blonde.

"What part are you meaning?" Lucy asks avoiding looking at the pair.

"Well the fact of all your scars, bruises and even that your naked." Rogue says quietly without trying to upset the blonde.

"It's torture of course. I've been beaten to a pulp, stabbed, burned, raped, broke bones. And anything else they want." Lucy says sounding defeated.

"Lucy I can't believe they did all that to you. It's horrible they do it to such a strong person like yourself." Sting says trying to stick up for Lucy.

"I'm guessing you guys tried to save me but ended up captured yourself." Lucy says bluntly while looking at the captured slayers.

The pair give a embarrassed look but nod. "Yeah something like that." Sting admits. "Well we had no way of defeating that god soul guy." Rogue says trying to defend their loss.

Lucy just shakes her head. "You mean Daniel. He has the ability of god soul Hades. Like Dimaria had Chronos." Lucy says sharing her knowledge with them.

"Lucy you have to cheer up. Stop looking so sad and defeated." Sting says trying to cheer the blonde up.

Lucy just shakes her head. "Is the guild even looking for me?" Lucy asks fearing that the pair answer they aren't.

"Of course they are looking for you." Rogue says announcing it. "Natsu is devastated without you. Honestly I wouldn't want to be around here when Natsu comes here. He will inflict mass pain all round. He is incredibly pissed they stole you." Sting says watching for a reaction from Lucy.

Lucy gives a small smile. "So he really is looking for me. No I don't want to be in Natsu's way while he is on a rampage causing mass destruction for me. He will do everything he can to save me." Lucy says softly smiling thinking of the pink haired pyro.

"Lucy he really does miss you. Everyone in the guild miss you. They are doing everything they can to save you. Our Dragon Queen. They are all over the world trying to follow leads. Things are definitely gloomy at Fairy Tail because of Natsu being so heartbroken. And him being hellbent on trying to find you at all costs." Rogue says cheering the blonde up.

"I really miss that pyromaniac. We may be polar opposites but the love I have for him is undeniable." Lucy says softly admitting her feelings out loud. Suddenly Lucy hears a door open. Lucy begins to shake with fear as she waits to see who just walked in.

Lucy begins to shake even more when she Veronica walk in she has Zane follow her. Lucy gulps fear obvious in her eyes.

"My Lucy what do you think you are doing talking to the other prisoners. That is punishable you know" Veronica says staring coldly into Lucy's eyes. Lucy lets out a small tear but nods understanding what she had just said.

Veronica unlocks Lucy's cell walking in with Zane following. "Lucy get on your knees." Veronica orders. Lucy gulps but obeys Veronica. "Zane you know what to do. The whore is ready." Veronica says pointing to Lucy who was on her hands and knees.

Zane just drops the robe he was wearing to reveal he was wearing nothing underneath. Zane grabs Lucy roughly by the hips and forces himself into her. Lucy whimpers at the force.

"What a slut you are Lucy. And even better you get a audience of your friends to watch." Veronica says staring at Lucy who started to tear up. "But I bet you love them watching Lucy." Veronica says who then whipped Lucy across her back. Lucy screams from impact.

"Zane is loving this Lucy. Can't you tell?" Veronica taunts as she watches Zane hold Lucy roughly clearly bruising her.

"Leave her alone!" Sting yells across the cell. 

"And what are you going to do?" Veronica taunts till she comes up with a idea. Veronica walks to Zane and whispers in his ear and he grunts but nods. He pulls away from Lucy but unlocks the other cage and grabs Rogue.

Zane drags Rogue into Lucy's cell. "Why aren't you a pretty one?" Veronica says as she grabs Rogue's cheeks checking out his face. "Now if you want your manhood intact you have to obey me. Do you understand?" Veronica demands. Rogue nods not speaking out of turn.

"Now you see I want you take your turn with the whore. If you don't say bye bye manhood." Veronica says laughing. Rogue gulps but nods.

"Well go ahead what are you waiting for?" Veronica says urging pushing Rogue to the Lucy who was on full display. "I'm sorry Lucy." Rogue whispers as he does what he is told.


	38. Nashi Dragneel?

Nashi stands watching everyone passed out Nashi's sudden entrance, that caused confusion for everyone.

"So wait Nashi are you real? I'm not dreaming am I?" Natsu asks checking out the teen while feeling her shoulders to realise she is really standing in front of him. He has his future Daughter just standing in front of him. 

"So how did you get here?" Natsu asks even more confused when he looks at the long pink locks on the girl. "Well the you from the future sent me of course. I would of liked it if you sent me a bit earlier. But it is what it is I guess." Nashi says it like it's nothing.

"How about we go talk in the infirmary for a while till everyone wakes up. Because in here it looks like a mass murder or something happened in here." Nashi says observing the entire guild passed out. Natsu gives a laugh. A full on laugh something he hasn't been able to do since Lucy got captured.

Natsu takes the young girls hand and guides her towards the infirmary. Natsu pushes the doors open and sits on a bed and pats down next to him, signalling she can sit beside him. Nashi gives a small smile and sits next her past father.

"Nashi why did you come to the past?" Natsu asks the question outright without thinking.

"Well I came back to help save mum of course. I don't want to grow up without her. And if I'm able to help her here I know it was the right thing to do." Nashi says as she looks at her feet.

"But won't that alter the future?" Natsu asks concerned while staring at his daughter. Nashi gives a small nod.

"It may alter the future. But it will alter it for the good. Because when mum is killed by Zeref Fiore falls into dark times. You see I haven't told mum this because I know she would worry and freak out even more than she is. But with the release of Zeref and her death Zeref begins to rampage and goes around killing. But with this he will reopen the Edolas portal to allow any other dragons on that side to cause destruction on Fiore. Everyone ends up living in fear. Because the two strongest dragon slayers are unable to fight. Because one is only a infant. While the other is the father looking after the infant. There is too many dragons for the slayers to fight. And the dragons are more brutal than any other dragons they have ever met. And prophecy is told that the infant will finally slay or control the king of dragons, but that isn't till she reaches her mid twenties. The time she unlocks her full potential just like her mother and ancestors before her." Nashi says with a grim look on her face.

"And the two strongest dragon slayers are you and I aren't they? I'm the father and your'e the infant?" Natsu asks with fear in his face looking at his daughters face. Nashi gives a small nod.

"This is why mum needs to live. Because when she dies there is so much destruction and death. But if she can live or avoid opening the gate then none of that can happen. Mum can't die. I won't let her if I can help it." Nashi says with tears escaping her eyes as she clenches on her skirt.

"Young child we won't let your mother die. We can promise you that. We are Fairy Tail after all. And your mother is a Fairy Tail wizard." Makarov says as he walks into the room with a video lacrima in hand.

"You heard it all?" Nashi asks crying looking at the guild master. Makarov gives a nod.

"The whole guild did. We started to come to again when you left. I heard you went to the infirmary with Natsu. So I just stood outside listening and allowing the others to listen. Because you realise everyone is curious about you." Makarov says as he puts the lacrima away in his pocket. 

Nashi gives a nod as she stands up. Natsu wipes away the girls tears. "I guess I better head out there and introduce myself better." Nashi says softly. "If you are ready child." Makarov says. "I'm ready." Nashi says bravely. Natsu gives a smile as he watches his daughter.

Nashi walks to the other guild members with Natsu and Makarov following her. Nashi looks at the whole guild when they stare at her with curious faces.

"Hello everyone. I was sent from the future by my father to save my mother from her death. My name is Nashi Dragneel. The only child of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. But please understand we have to save my mother. Because death and destruction follows after her death. But if she returns please don't mention that to her. Because she will fear and worry. It's bad enough she is worried about her death." Nashi says proudly standing in front of everyone.

"So Fairy Tail ends up with a new generation?" Evergreen asks confused. Nashi gives a bright smile. "Of course Fairy Tail gets a new generation." Nashi says it like it's a known fact.

"Can you maybe tell us somethings about the future generation?" Cana asks curious what the future will hold.

"I guess it can't hurt." Nashi says shrugging her shoulders. Everyone cheers.

"Well the ninth guild master will become Laxus. Laxus and Mirajane end up married and with two children. The oldest will be a girl and the youngest child is a boy. But careful of the oldest they are just like Mirajane in her teen years." Nashi says giggling with that thought. The pair blush bright red without looking at each other.

"And let's see Gajeel and Levy have twins. A boy and girl. Elfman and Evergreen have a set of triplet boys, and later end up having twin girls." Nashi says giggling as she watches Elfman and Evergreen stare at each other confused and worried. Mirajane starts to cry hysterically.

"Don't worry Mirajane your nieces and nephews won't turn out as ugly as you think." Nashi says with a wink that helps Mirajane a little.

"What about Juvia and her love Gray!?" Juvia yells as she grabs Gray's arm with hope.

"Well of course you two have children. Your oldest is a handsome boy. He just so dreamy. But takes after his dad and his bad habit. But it's so cute he doesn't realise he done it." Nashi without knowing she is rambling. Everyone stares at he confused.

Nashi looks at everyone to realise she was rambling. "I guess as you can tell with the way I was just describing him is the fact he is my boyfriend. But Juvia and Gray you end with three more children they are all girls." Nashi says watching Juvia's eyes turn to hearts. 

"Juvia is so happy!" Juvia swoons while jumping for joy. "But your'e saying that I might end up related to that flame brain?" Gray yells. "Well it may be possible. But I don't know yet." Nashi says innocently while shrugging.

"Any other children?" Cana asks with curiosity.

"Well Wendy and Romeo will have two girls." Nashi says watching the dragon slayer blush bright red. "That can't be possible." Wendy denies it. "Well don't worry Wendy at least from it you will get a bigger boobs." Nashi says nudging Wendy who looks at her small bust with insecurity.

"And last one is that Carla and Happy end with with a little tribe of children. They end up with like five boys and seven girls." Nashi says watching Carla give Happy the stink eye. While Happy just shrugs his shoulders. 

"Enough about the future. When here I will be under a alias. My Alias will be Layla Heart. A remembrance act for my grandmother and mother." Nashi says while smiling.

"What a lovely tribute. I'm proud of you." Natsu says smiling at his daughter who is smiling so brightly. Even though she hasn't had the easiest life. She is still able to smile. She is so much like her mother in that aspect.

The guild all smile at the girl. Even though she is so young she shows great leadership. One day she will become a great leader. A leader many people would want to follow.


	39. Astral projection training

"So Nash- I mean Layla how do you think we are able to save Lucy?" Mirajane asks watching the pink haired teen.

"Well we do need a plan. But other than Lucy being captured Sting and Rogue are also captured." The girl says while shrugging her shoulders.

"How can you tell they are captured to?" Juvia asks with big eyes and curious.

"It's like a sense thing. Because of being the future dragon queen, or because I'm the dragon princess I can sense dragons and dragon slayers. It's hard to explain. It's how when playing with Mirajane's and Laxus' children I always knew where they were. Even when playing hide and seek. They always hate how I know. But I can also sometimes tell the feelings of others. Like I can sense fear from mother. She is so scared." Nashi says softly feeling her mothers pain and grief.

"LUCY IS ALIVE!" Natsu yells gripping the girls shoulders tightly while staring into her brown orbs. Nashi gives a simple nod. "But for how long is what has me worried." Nashi says as she tries to remove her fathers tight grip on her.

"Well how do you think we can save her?" Laxus asks eyeing the girl off still not sure to trust her.

"We will burn the place down and everyone around it till we find Lucy." Natsu says with a maniacal laughter with flames on his hands.

Nashi just face palms at her father's dunce self and how he thinks he can so easily burn the place down.

"How about I astral project myself over to assess the situation?" Nashi suggests.

"You can do that?!" Natsu asks surprised. Nashi nods.

"I have made that connection with mother. So I think I can astral project to her. She has learnt one part of astral projection. But she has a long way to go with it. Like I can astral project a body over there and can be seen or even fight. But it all takes practice." Nashi says explaining what Lucy has yet to learn.

"Do you think there is a possibility that I can learn to astral project?" Laxus asks curious for his self growth.

"Well I don't see why not. You do have the Heartfilia blood running in your veins just like me." Nashi says as she walks up to her uncle and holds his hand.

"Do you think I can try now? So I can come with you?" Laxus asks hopeful.

"I don't see a problem with it. Let's try." Nashi says with a big smile.

"So how to start?" Laxus asks Nashi.

"Well mum has only been able to learn it through dream control. But I might teach it where you are awake. But this one is dangerous especially if you use it in battle. Because if you are in your astral body your normal body is vulnerable. So if you are to use it make sure there are other people who are there to protect your flesh body. But because we are in the guild hall you will be safe." Nashi says as she guides Laxus to a part of the hall that had a huge amount of free space. 

"So how do I do this?" Laxus asks almost demanding.

"Sssh. Clear your mind from thoughts. Clear your mind of fears. Make sure your mind is clear. Slow your breathing." Nashi instructs.

Laxus stands there trying to clear his mind. Trying to slow his breathing.

"Laxus is your mind clear?" Nashi asks as if it was so easy.

"Yes." Laxus says with his eyes shut.

"Well now just let yourself go. You should feel the your astral form leave your body." Nashi instructs as she stands clearing her mind.

"Just imagine your standing in the guild hall. Imagine where you want to be standing." Nashi instructs slowing her own breathing.

Nashi feels her astral form leave her body as she stands in front of her flesh body. Everyone gasps staring at the slayer.

Nashi giggles to see Laxus standing beside her. "See knew you could do it." Nashi says with a big smile praising her uncle.

"This feels weird and unusual." Laxus admits with his hands in front his face checking out his astral body.

"With time you will get used to it and be able to astral project on command." Nashi says giggling watching everyone with open mouths.

"Do you think any of us can learn?" Freed asks genuinely curious staring at Laxus' flesh body slump over.

"It's possible maybe. But I'm not to sure to be honest." Nashi admits shrugging her shoulders.

"Do any of us in the future use it?" Cana asks as she chugs a barrel of alcohol.

"Some can. But it's very limited. Not to the extent my mum, Laxus or I can use." Nashi says still unsure.

"You think we can try now?" Erza asks hopeful to help her friends who are captured.

Nashi shakes her head. "I think it's only best Laxus and I travel to see mum." Nashi says trying to be reasonable.

"Like hell you are going alone. I'm coming with." Natsu says in astral form. Everyone looks confused because no one saw him do it.

"But Natsu isn't it risky? Plus it's more just a scoping it out mission. Not a full blown mission." Nashi says trying to reason with Natsu.

"It's not risky if it involves Lucy." Natsu says it like it's nothing.

"Fine but grab my hands I can project us there." Nashi says as she puts her hands out. Laxus and Natsu grab Nashi's hands. 

"You better be ready. Because this won't be easy." Nashi admits. 

"We understand." Laxus says bravely.

"But prepare yourselves. Because I'm not sure of the state mum is in. I don't know if she is injured or what. So be prepared for the worse." Nashi says trying to prepare the pair for the worst.

"I don't care what state she is in. I just need to see her." Natsu exclaims worried. Nashi nods understanding.

"Well I guess off we go." Nashi says gripping Natsu and Laxus' hand tightly calling upon the feel of where her mother is. Nashi feels the pull towards her mother and guides them towards her.


End file.
